Percy Jackson and the Primordials
by Fawkesphoenix96
Summary: The Primordial gods are awakening from their long slumber. Chaos warns the gods and gives them a strange prophecy to help them defeat the threat. Percy is dating Annabeth, but finds that she is cheating on him. Heartbroken, he goes to the gods to ask for one favour. He ends up as the gods main weapon for the fight. Pertemis and Athenidon. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chaos

**Hey! So here is a new story. I am on a Pertamis kick at the moment, so I wrote this. Read and Review and give me your opinions! Constructive criticism is welcome, but any flames or stupid responses will be ignored and I will hunt them down and spam the fuck out of you. *angel halo appears* Apart for that, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO or HoO series. That honour belongs to Rick Riordan. **

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

The Olympian Council were sitting on their thrones, arguing about some trivial matter. The Big Three were yelling at one another, pointing their weapons of power at the others in an attempt to intimidate them. The other Olympians were shouting at the person opposite them, anger clouding their features. Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding white light in the middle of the room, so bright that the gods had to look away and cover their eyes to prevent damage. After the light died down, the gods looked to see who would dare interrupt them. They were all preparing to blast the intruder into oblivion when the person who stood there held up a hand and froze them in place. The gods' eyes widened as much as possible and a trickle of fear ran down their spines. The man spoke.

"You know, for all-powerful gods, you are really easy to subdue", the man mused. The gods' eyes then narrowed as anger replaced the fear.

"Stop with the glares, you don't scare me. I am Chaos, creator of all, including _you_", said the man, now known as Chaos, as he smirked. The gods' eyes widened and mentally berated themselves as they know looked at the man closely. Athena's eyes widened as she noticed that the mans' eyes were swirling vortexes of blackness, similar to a black hole. The mans' clothing consisted of a black cloak, riddled with mini-suns and swirling galaxies. She mentally told all the others and Chaos watched as the gods' eyes trained themselves on him and the looks of realisation cross their faces. Chaos smirked superiorly and released the gods from their frozen states. The gods sheepishly looked down and sat in their thrones. Zeus looked at Chaos and addressed him.

"Lord Chaos, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I came to warn you about the looming threat", Chaos replied. Shouting immediately broke out as every single god and goddess started shouting their questions at Chaos, Athena and Zeus' voices rising above everyone else. Chaos' eyes narrowed as annoyance bloomed with the gods. Poseidon, the only god who was actually paying attention to Chaos, realised this and slammed his Trident into the ground, immediately silencing the room. Chaos smiled at Poseidon and silently thanked him.

"Now that we are passed that childish shouting, I will tell you about the threat. The Primordials are stirring. When the awaken, they will set their sights on Earth. This planet was the first I created when I started the Universe. It is the only inhabited one within light-years of anything. The Primordials want control of this little planet. So, will you are not the greatest rulers; you are by far the most benevolent, so I will assist you", Chaos said, finishing with a small smirk and a glint in his eye. Zeus and Athena were thinking about the Primordials and who they could be. Poseidon, Hades and Artemis were looking forward to the fight, always happy to destroy something. Hestia was still sitting by the hearth, stroking the fire and emitting a calm aura. Everyone else was frozen in shock, brains still trying to comprehend the fact that there were older gods out there, other than Gaia and Ouranus.

"What must we do?" Athena asked, still thinking about the Primordials.

"Here is a Prophecy to help you", Chaos said. Apollo suddenly stiffened and his eyes started to glow green.

_The Elder Ones start to stir,_

_The Child of the Sea will be betrayed._

_The Huntress will be the one to save him,_

_As he readies his Blade._

_They will be drawn together,_

_And their powers will prevail._

_The world will be saved by their love,_

_Or be destroyed by their woe._

The prophecy finished, Apollo stopped glowing and slumped into his throne, exhausted by the energy that was required to recite that prophecy. After a moment, his energy returned and his straightened up. He looked around to see the shock on everyone's face. Apollo sighed.

"What did I just say?" Artemis shook herself out of her shock and recited the prophecy back to him, Apollo's complexion draining to white with every word spoken. Chaos, who was still standing in the middle of the room, smirking slightly at the stupefication of the gods. After about 5 minutes of silence, Chaos was starting to get annoyed. He snapped his fingers and caused a thunderclap to resonate through the throne room. This caused the gods to come out of their stunned state and looked at Chaos.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE HUNTRESS WILL FALL IN LOVE!? THAT MEANS ATREMIS!" Zeus thundered, his face turning a nice tomato colour. Artemis glared at her father and huffed in indignation. Chaos just smiled knowingly.

"Father, I assure you I will not fall in love, especially with a _man_", Artemis said, ending the sentence with a sneer and a shudder. Zeus nodded, his face returning to normal, and settled back into his throne. Chaos cleared his throat and waited until he had the attention of the room before speaking.

"So, know that you know the threat is coming. I will take my leave. But, one last word of advice. You will need a Champion to help you the Primordial threat. Your Champion will come to you and ask you something unthinkable. You will know it when you hear it. This person will be your Champion".

"Thank you for the warning, Lord Chaos. We will prepare for the threat. One last question. When will the Primordial threat become real?" Zeus asked.

"You will have about a year before the Primordials awaken fully, but about five years before they launch their attack. It will take this long before their strength reaches a point that allows them to muster an attack. Use this time to train wisely".

Chaos smiled at the gods and then opened a swirling black vortex before stepping into it and vanishing, leaving no trace of his presence, not evens a residual energy signature. The gods sat in their thrones, pondering Chaos' words before Poseidon broke the silence.

"Hey, I just remembered something from the prophecy. It said "_the child of the sea will be betrayed". _Do you think it means…", Poseidon said, trailing of at the end. Zeus sat in his throne, impatiently waiting for his older brother to finish his sentence. When no extra information was forthcoming, Zeus growled and said,

"Well?" Poseidon shook himself out of stupor and looked at his brother, who was looking expectantly at him. Poseidon glanced around and saw that all of his family were also looking at him as well, expecting an answer.

"I think the prophecy is referring to Percy", Poseidon said. Athena was nodding her head.

"I think you are right. But that means that Artemis will fall in love with Per…" Athena said before she was cut off.

"I will NEVER fall for a boy, and never one who is so… so…" Artemis started. Poseidon looked amused.

"What's the matter, dear niece? Can't find anything bad about my son?", Poseidon taunted. Artemis glared at her uncle with hatred in her eyes. He flinched.

"All I was saying is that I won't fall in love. I made a vow and I will stick to it", Artemis said firmly.

"Okay, so we have established that Artemis will not fall in love, that Percy is probably the child that the prophecy speaks of, and that we have about five years to prepare, yes?" Zeus summed up. The Olympians' heads nodded in unison.

"So, what do we do now?" Apollo asked.

Everyone look around at everyone else, expecting them to come up with something to do.

"How about hunting?" Artemis suggested.

"NO!" came the resounding response. Artemis huffed and pouted like a child.

"What about an architecture competition?" Athena put out. She received looks that screamed 'Are you SERIOUS?' She looked as offended as Artemis and left the throne room.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAKLINE

**So here is the first chapter to my new story. I apologise to all the readers that have my other stories in their favourites or story alerts. I have decided to not continue them, so PM me is you want to have them and do whatever you want. **

**Until next time,**

**Fawkes**


	2. Betrayal

**Hey everybody! Welcome to the second chapter of PJ and the Primordials! Hope you enjoy it! A shout out to my first reviewer, Anonymous8998! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. :( That honour belongs to Rick Riordan.**

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

Percy was sitting on the beach at Camp Half-Blood, just enjoying the feeling of the calm atmosphere surrounding him. He had just returned from a quest to slay a Hydra (again! He was getting mighty sick of these damn things!) and was about to go see his girlfriend of two years, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Percy sighed happily at the thought of his girlfriend.

'_Girlfriend… I still can't believe that she became my girlfriend!' _Percy thought. He shook himself out of his thoughts and walked towards the camp. He was heading to the Athena cabin in hopes of finding Annabeth and maybe sneaking away for a secret (and well deserved!) make-out session.

As he was heading to the main grounds of the camp, he heard what sounded like a scream coming from the forest. Being the hero that he was, Percy grabbed Anaklusmos out of his pocket and rushed to where he heard the sound. As he approached the source of the noise, he slowed down and came to a stop as he realised that the sound wasn't someones' scream of panic. No, it was much worse. It was someones' scream of PLEASURE. And, to add the cherry on top of the already red cake, it was Percys' girlfriend Annabeth who made the scream! Percy was just standing hidden in the dense forest by low-hanging branches as he watched his girlfriend throw her head back in absolute rapture as a head full of thick, dark hair moved rhythmically between her legs.

"Yes, harder Heracles, more…" Annabeth moaned. Percy snapped out of shock and despair and rage started to build up in him. The sky darkened as storm clouds gathered in the sky above the camp. Chiron and Dionysus came out of the Big House to stare up at the sky in wonder, as the magical borders around the camp only allowed the weather in that the camp director and activities director wanted.

'_Although, it is possible that someone angered Zeus or Poseidon'_ Chiron thought, as he remembered that they were the only two gods that he knew of that had power over storms. However, that thought was shot down as there were thirteen flashes of light appearing next to them and the Olympian council appearing.

"What is going on here?" Zeus and Poseidon asked at the same time. The other gods also had looks of confusion on their faces.

"We don't know. This just started happening. I thought it was one of you" Chiron said. Dionysus face-palmed as the centaurs' bluntness.

"No, it was not us. We actually came down to see what the disturbance was" Zeus said, ignoring his sons' antics.

"Well, the clouds are concentrating themselves into a vortex over in the forest. Let's go see if that is the problem" Athena said, eagerly anticipating some learning opportunity. Everyone rolled their eyes behind Athena's back at her eagerness, but agreed with her nonetheless. They all flashed themselves over the forest, about 100m from the concentrated cloud vortex. Their eyes widened at the site of Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, glowing green with a look of pure hatred and agony on his face. Poseidon made to go over to his son, but was stopped by Athena placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her questionly.

"Wait. We need to see what is going on", she said to him. "Let us move closer as a group", she whispered to the others. The gods and Chiron agreed, all worried (even Artemis and Ares) about the Hero of Olympus. They inched closer to the angry son of Poseidon. As they got closer, they were shocked to feel the power radiating of him in waves. The gods stared at Poseidon in shock.

"What?" he asked. "I have no control of how powerful my children are. That depends on their mother. The stronger she is, the stronger the child".

"Well, we must get closer to see what has set him off into such a state", Athena said. Artemis silently agreed. She was watching the only man she had ever liked and respected in so much pain that her own heart was feeling like a shard of Stygian Iron had pierced it. The Olympians moved closer to the enraged demi-god, and felt their eyes widen as they saw the source of Percy's anger. His girlfriend, Annabeth, was cheating on him, with none other than Zeus' favourite son, Heracles! Zeus was frozen in shock, very much like the Daughter of Athena and Son of Zeus. They were looking like deer caught in headlights, with Annabeths' pants on the floor beside them, and Heracles' face looking like a glazed doughnut. They were both staring at Percy like they had never seen him before.

'_Oh boy' _thought the gods. _' Those two are fucked'. _As they were finishing that thought, a wall of water 5 metres tall came rushing from behind Percy and hit the other two. Rain pelted everyone, but was concreted on the shocked pair of lovers.

"Zeus! Can't you or Poseidon do something about something about this blasted rain?" Hades had to yell to be heard over the roar of the rain, even though he was standing not 5 feet from his brother.

"No! We have already tried!" Zeus yelled back. Annabeth and Heracles had recovered from being wiped out by a tonne of water and were attempting to escape via teleportation, courtesy of Heracles. However, he found he could not move as his powers seemed to be nullified somehow. Annabeth attempted to get her invisibility cap, but Percys' rain had washed it away, toward him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Percy roared. Everyone, including the gods, flinched when they heard Percys' voice.

"W…We were…" Annabeth attempted to answer Percy, but the rain was ice-cold, and she was unable to answer due to her chattering teeth.

"Well, what do you think it looked like, idiot? I was pleasuring my girl. Who do you think you are to interrupt us? Do you know who I am? I am Heracles, strongest man on Earth, greatest hero ever to exist, and favoured son of Zeus!" Heracles answered for Annabeth. He was trying to look confident, but the freezing effect of the rain coupled with the fact that his pants were around his ankles didn't real help him in that aspect.

"Who do I think I am? I AM HER BOYFRIEND!" Percy thundered. "YOU THINK I GIVE A FLYING FUCK AS TO WHO YOU ARE?! TO ME, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN INSIGNIFICANT BUG!" Percy continued to yell at Heracles. Heracles' eyes narrowed as anger shot through him at the bug comment.

"YOU WILL DIE FOR DARING TO INSULT ME!" Heracles roared, as anger took over all thinking processes. The only thought that was running through his brain was '_kill. Kill. Kill.' _Heracles rushed towards Percy, disregarding the demonstration of his power as unimportant. Percy grinned maniacally and swung his celestial bronze sword in a deadly arc. Heracles was forced to stop his charge, lest he got cleaved in two. His eyes widened as he saw the blade and its inscription.

"Is that… Anaklusmos? You dare wield MY blade?!" Heracles shouted. He cowered when he saw the state Percy was directing at him.

"YOUR blade? Ha! This belongs to me and , before me, it belonged to the greatest hero ever, Zoë Nightshade!" Percy yelled back. Heracles' and Artemis' eyes both widened at Zoës' name, albeit for different reasons. Artemis' respect for Percy shot up a few more notches and she started to think that maybe, _just maybe_, not all men were horrible, disgusting pigs who deserved to die. Before the fight could escalate any more, Annabeth stepped in between the two enraged males and held out both hands.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled. Everybody was so surprised that they stopped and looked toward the Daughter of Athena.

"Annabeth, why did you do it? Why did you cheat on me?" Percy asked. His storm had died down with the shock. All that was left was puddles of water in the middle of the forest and soaking wet clothing.

"I did it because I don't love you anymore. No, wait. Let me restate that. I did it because I couldn't stand to keep up the façade anymore. I never loved you Percy Jackson", Annabeth said. The gods gasped when they heard this, especially Aphrodite and Athena. They looked at Percy in pity as they saw his heart break into a million pieces. Heracles smirked triumphantly.

"Percy Jackson? As in, the Percy Jackson who saved Olympus from the Titans and the Giants? THAT Percy Jackson? I got his girlfriend? WHOO-HOO!" Percys' eyes hardened and he moved with such speed that even the gods were surprised. Percy swung his sword at Heracles and severed his right arm from his body. Golden ichor flowed from the stump as the arm fell to the ground, fingers twitching uselessly. Heracles looked at the stump of his arm for a few seconds in complete shock before the pain registered in his brain. As soon as it did, the god fell to the ground, clutching at the flow of ichor in a useless attempt to stop it, screaming bloody murder. Percy, however, ignored his screams and swung Anaklusmos again, severing the arm. The gods winced as the screams doubled in volume.

"This is what you get for gloating, Heracles. Also, revenge for Zoë", Percy said in a deadly quiet voice that somehow carried across the clearing in the forest to the gods' ears. Percy smiled grimly and swung his sword one last time at Heracles' neck, intent on severing his head and killing the immortal for a few decades. As the sword was about to make contact, it stopped, met with a high amount of air resistance. Percy growled in annoyance, angry that something had stopped his attack. Percy doubled the strength behind the attack, making the blade move an inch closer towards Heracles. The air resistance increased to almost concrete-like proportions before Percy gave up in disgust, capping Anaklusmos and putting the pen back in his pocket. The gods came out of hiding and Percy turned to face him, his expression turning into one of rage when he saw Zeus standing at the head of the group.

"Why did you stop me from killing that piece of shit?" Percy growled.

"It would do you no good to kill him, nephew" Zeus answered. Percy just growled in disgust and turned toward Annabeth, his anger and disgust fading into hurt and despair. Annabeth ignored him in favour of running towards the fallen god, intent on helping him up and over to the Apollo cabin, hoping that he could be healed before he died.

"Did you mean what you said?" Percy asked in a soft voice. Annabeth turned to him.

"Yes, I meant every word" she said, a look of disgust evident on her face. Poseidon started to move towards the Daughter of Athena, but a hand from Zeus stopped him. Poseidon looked over to Athena, expecting to see a look of pride for her child on her face. However, all he saw was Athena looking at her child with shock and mild anger on her face. Poseidon turned back to see Percy walk towards his ex-girlfriend and stop in front of her. Annabeth looked up at Percy with fear and slight defiance in her eyes, waiting for him to do something. Percy looked down on her and moved. In a split second, his sword was out and arcing towards the girl. The gods looked on, paralysed with shock, as the blade moved toward to girls' face. Annabeths' eyes widened as she saw the blade move towards her, a blade that had saved her life many times before. However, I did not take her head off as everyone expected. No, all Percy did was slice open Annabeths' cheek. He then recapped his sword and returned it to his pocket before turning away and walking towards the camp and the Poseidon cabin. The gods and Annabeth watched in walk away in silence, the only sounds coming from Heracles as the nearly-dead god continued to cry in pain. As soon as he disappeared from sight, he gods turned towards the couple in the middle of the clearing.

"I, for one, am absolutely disgusted by the despicable behaviour shown today by the pair of you. Daughter of Athena, for my sake, put on your pants" Zeus said. Annabeth turned bright red as she realised that she was still half-naked and rushed off to find her pants. Zeus then turned to his demi-god-turned-god son and spoke to him, disgust and disappointment clear in his voice.

"You have shamed me, Heracles. I hereby disown you. You are no longer my son". Zeus and the other gods and goddesses watched with satisfaction as the minor god on the floor stopped his crying in favour of looking at his former father in shock. He opened his mouth to beg and plead with his father to change his mind, but Zeus beat him to the punch.

"I will not change my mind. You will never be known as my son again". Heracles' mouth hung open in shock for a few moments before he composed himself. He was about to teleport away when Annabeth returned. Fully clothed and carrying Heracles' pants as well. She put them on him and left. Everyone watched her go.

"I'm going to have a… talk with my daughter, father. I will see you back on Olympus", Athena said. Zeus just nodded and Athena vanished. The Olympians turned towards Zeus who dismissed them.

"Return to Olympus. I will be along shortly. I have something to do" Zeus explained when his family looked at him inquiringly. They nodded and vanished back to the throne room. Zeus turned towards Heracles.

"Begone with you, vermin. Your presence is disturbing the sanctity of this camp". Heracles just nodded and vanished, presumably to get healed. Zeus nodded in satisfaction and turned to Chiron, who was still standing behind him.

"Chiron, please go look for Percy and make sure he is okay. I will send is father down after we have concluded our meeting". Chiron nodded.

"Of course, Lord Zeus". Zeus thanked the old centaur and vanished in a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder. Chiron turned around and started to trot back to camp, intent on heading to the Poseidon cabin and seeing Percy. However, he didn't get far. In the middle of the cabins of the Olympians was Percy, who was surrounded by all the other campers. Some were hurling abuse, others were hurling rocks and sticks at the fallen hero. Chiron was horrified to hear what was being said.

"How could you cheat on her?!" one of the Athenian campers yelled.

"You don't deserve to live, you filth!" another yelled. Chiron looked around and saw Annabeth at the back of the crowd, looking triumphant. Chirons' blood bubbled with rage. Just as he was about to stomp his hoof and called order, a flash of light and the smell of grapes announced the arrival of Dionysus. The campers immediately went silent, ceasing all movement. Percy just remained where he was, head bowed. Dionysus observed the crowd with an impassive look on his face.

"What is going on here?" Dionysus asked. Immediately, he was assaulted with the voices of over a hundred children.

"Silence!" the crowd fell silent at the sound of Dionysus' voice.

"Leave, now". The crowd dispersed quicker than you could say 'Zeus'. Dionysus moved towards the remaining campers. They were Nico Di Angelo, Clarisse La Rue, Conner and Travis Stroll, Leo Valdez, Will Solace and Piper McLean. They stared defiantly at Dionysus, not budging and inch until Percys' voice came from behind them.

"It's okay guys. I'll be fine". The demi-gods automatically turned towards Percy, words of comfort and defiance on the tips of their tongues. However, all objections died at the look Percy was shooting them. They nodded in acceptance and hugged him before leave, shooting glances back at him every few seconds. Percy stood up and brushed himself off.

"Are you alright Percy?" Chiron asked. Percy nodded and started to walk towards his cabin. Dionysus and Chiron watched him go until the door was closed and the poor boy was out of site. Dionysus turned toward Chiron.

"Well, I must get back. Father is expecting my report. I will be back later" he said. With that, Dionysus disappeared with a flash, leaving only the scent of grapes behind. Chiron looked towards Cabin Three but decided to leave the Son of Poseidon to his own devices, at least for now. Chiron shook his head sadly and trotted off towards the Big House, thinking over all the events that had occurred in the last hour. He never noticed a particular blonde-haired, grey-eyed girl heading towards the Poseidon cabin.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

Percy was sitting on his bed, looking sadly down at the pictures of him and Annabeth, wondering what he did wrong. He placed the photo back on the shelf next to his bed and lay down, hoping to forget about what had happened, at least for little while. However, his peace would not be allowed. As he closed his eyes, his cabin door opened in in walked the one person Percy never wanted to see ever again.

Annabeth shut the door and turned toward Percy.

"You are pathetic Percy Jackson. I hope that you realise that. I was only dating you to get fame and glory. You were nothing but a tool, a means to an end. Enjoy the rest of your lonely, miserable life, loser". Annabeth, having said her piece, opened the door and left, leaving Percy to his misery.

'_They are right. I don't deserve to live. I am pathetic. Maybe it would be better for everyone if I just died'_, Percy thought. He picked up Anaklusmos and uncapped it. The 3 foot blade grew and Percy watched it, resigned to his fate. He grabbed the handle and turned the blade toward himself, facing his chest. He was about to thrust the blade in when his door burst open a second time. Percy looked over and stopped in shock when he saw Artemis standing there.

"Percy, NO!"

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

Artemis sighed as she sat on her throne, bored with the meeting. After returning to Olympus, her father had started the meeting with the usual boring greetings before getting into the main reason of the meeting; Perseus Jackson. After the display she had seen, Artemis was quite impressed with the son of Poseidon. He honoured her dead lieutenant and best friend, and didn't even brag about it. Come to think of it, he had never bragged about anything. He never demanded a thank you for helping her, or even asked for something in return. In short, he was the opposite of what she believed a man was. She was shaken out of her thoughts when her brother tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" she growled, glaring at him. Apollo paled and pointed towards Father. I sighed a looked over at him.

"Yes, Father?" she said, faking a smile and forcing politeness.

"We need someone to go and check on Poseidons' son", he said.

"Why should I do it?" she asked, all the while thinking '_shut up Artemis, this is the chance to leave'. _Zeus sighed. Before he could speak, she said,

"Never mind, I'll do it". _'If only to get out of this meeting' _she added silently. Before anyone could say a word, she vanished in a flash of silver light. She reappeared on the doorstep of the Poseidon cabin and opened the door. What she saw caused her heart to stop in shock and for fear to run down her spine (why, she didn't know). The Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson, has his sword against his chest!

"Percy, NO!" she screamed as she raced towards him.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

**Okay, here is the second chapter in 2 days! Aren't you all lucky I just started holidays? Also, a cliffie! Yay! I'm so evil ;) Please review. You know, just type in a comment in the little box below and hit send. Or, hit the little button that says 'review' and write. Reviews make the world go 'round. I'll try to add the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. (BTW, I live in Australia). **

**Until next time,**

**Fawkes**


	3. Power

**Hey everybody! Here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own PJO or HoO. That honour solely rests with Rick Riordan. *Cries* **

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Percy was frozen in shock as Artemis, the man-hating Moon Goddess of the Hunt, flew from his doorway towards him, looking like a crazed woman. Her words were still registering in his brain when she crashed into him, knocking Anaklusmos out of his hands and across the floor of the cabin. Percy came out of shock when his head hit the floor with a dull thud, causing pain to flare up. Percy looked down towards his chest where Artemis was laying, sobbing her heart out and saying "Percy…no…" repeatedly. This caused Percy to go into another bout of shock. Artemis, the goddess who _hates_ men, was SOBBING on HIS CHEST? Over HIM? All of his suicidal thoughts vanished from his mind as this new development overtook all other thoughts.

After a few minutes of this, Artemis seemed to realise that she was; a) hugging a man, and; b) crying over his almost-suicide. She stopped crying so suddenly that Percy actually thought she had passed out. When he put his hand on her shoulder to give it a shake, he was thrown violently away from the red-faced goddess. Artemis herself was completely overcome by mortification.

'_What was I just doing? I am a maiden goddess and I HATE men! Even those who are seemingly nice and different. They always turn out to be the same' _Artemis thought. '_But…' _a voice in her head said. '_Percy IS different… and hot too'  
'Shut up!' _she said to the voice, which sounded a lot like Aphrodite. Artemis shook herself out of her thoughts and looked over at Percy. Percy was staring at her like she was about to attack him which, she supposed, she kinda already did.

"Sorry Percy. I don't know what came over me." _'First the hugging and crying; now I'm apologising to a man? I really need to get back my badass personality' _Artemis thought, inwardly cringing. She straightened herself out and schooled her face into a mask of impassiveness. Percy was taken aback at the abrupt change in mood from the goddess.

"Perseus Jackson. The Olympian Council demands your presence", Artemis said in an authoritative tone. It brooked no argument. She turned and marched toward the door that was still open and stopped in the doorway. She turned back to Percy and said,

"Well? Are you coming or do I need to drag your ass with me?" Percy scrambled up and headed over to Artemis. She nodded in satisfaction.

"Let's go. Come on", was all that was said before Artemis left. Percy shut the door to the cabin and raced after her. They stopped when they reached the middle of the cabins.

"Close your eyes, Perseus". Percy nodded and did as he was bid. The next thing he knew, the feeling of complete and utter molecular disassembly overcame him and vanished within seconds. He opened his eyes to see that Artemis had transported them straight into the Throne Room. Percy quickly composed himself and faced Zeus.

"What is it that you want, Uncle Zeus?" Percy asked. Zeus ignored him and turned towards Artemis.

"Report" he said. Artemis looked disgusted to follow orders from a man, but complied nevertheless.

"He was about to kill himself when I arrived. I stopped him and brought him here" Artemis reported. Percy immediately looked depressed and angry as he felt the shocked and pitying stares of the gods. He noticed that Artemis conveniently left out the part about her crying on his chest. He was about to ask her about it, but a quick and wolf-like glare quickly shut him up. Percy looked at his father and saw the shock and pity in his eyes. Percys' anger quickly flared up. He _hated _pity, especially when it was directed towards him.

"Now that I am here, I wish to ask for one favour from the council" Percy said.

"Ask away, nephew. But keep in mind, we may not be able to help you" Zeus said. Percy smiled.

"Oh, you will be able to do this. I want you to kill me. That is my wish. To die". Silence followed these words.

"WHAT!? No! Percy, why?" his father, Poseidon exploded.

"I have nothing left to live for. My _girlfriend" _the word was spat out like a bad taste "cheated on and dumped me. What could I possibly have left to live for? Just, please, let me die". By the end of this, Percy was crying and pleading with Zeus. Everyone looked at him in shock. Well, all except Athena. She was thinking about the prophecy.

_The Elder Ones start to stir,_

_The Child of the Sea will be betrayed._

'_Well, we already know that the Primordials are stirring, thanks to Lord Chaos' warning. Also, it seems that the 'child of the sea' has been betrayed… by my daughter' _Athena thought, the last part sounding bitter in her own head.

_The Huntress will be the one to save him,_

_As he readies his Blade._

'_And Artemis said that she stopped him form killing himself. That was the next part of the prophecy. That means that…' _"Wait! We can't kill him!" Athena shouted. Everyone stopped talking and looked over to her, even Percy. He had been sure she would be all for it, seeing as he was a child of her arch-rival and she had been against their relationship from the start.

'_What do you mean daughter?'_ Zeus asked telepathically.

'_I've been thinking about the prophecy that Lord Chaos gave to us. The first four lines have come true. We know that the Primordials or 'Elder Ones' are stirring, thanks to the warning we were given. Percy, a child of the sea, has been betrayed by his girlfriend and tried to kill himself with his blade, which was stopped by Artemis, it all fits! He is the Champion we need!' _Athena sent this thought to every god in the room. Percy was looking at the gods, trying to work out what was going on. The Council turned towards him and Percy waited to see what they would say.

"Percy" Poseidon began. "There is a threat coming and we believe that you are the key to stopping it". Percy looked over at his father in shock.

"What? How am I supposed to stop a threat? I am just a demi-god", Percy started to rant and question. Most of the Council watched in amusement. Artemis was one of those who did.

'_Oh, he is so cute. I wonder if I can just get a kiss from him'_, she thought. Then, a second later, she shook herself and scolded her thoughts. '_Wait, what am I thinking!? I am a MADIEN goddess and he is a MAN! No he isn't, he is just a boy! Urgh, I need to yell at Aphrodite after this!'_ While this was going on, the other Olympians had snapped Percy out of his rant.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!", Zeus yelled. Every single person turned to the King of the Gods. "You are the hero of TWO, let me repeat, TWO wars against the strongest foes this world has ever seen. You are stronger than most of the minor gods and goddesses, as well as a couple of us Olympians (here, Ares gained a dark look and grumbled under his breath). Lord Chaos himself handed down the prophecy that led us to you. You MUST be the one it pertains to as everything in the last few hours was predicted by the prophecy". By the end of his little speech, Zeus was breathing quite heavily, huge gusts emitting from his mouth and nose. Percy suspected it was because it literally hurt him to give praise to someone other than himself. Percy sighed and resigned himself to his fate. He opened his mouth to speak, but he never got the chance. A vortex opened up next to him and a man Percy had never seen before stepped through. By the reaction of the gods, who had all leapt out of their thrones and kneeled before the man, Percy concluded that this was the creator of all, Chaos himself. Percy found it rather amusing to see twenty-five foot goods kneel before a six-foot man. He made a note to tease them later.

"Rise Olympians". The gods rose as one and resumed their seats. Chaos turned to Percy, who immediately dropped down onto one knee. The Council was shocked. Percy Jackson, a hero who bowed to no-one, was now _kneeling! _It was unheard of! Chaos sighed.

"You need not bow to me Perseus Jackson. I am here to talk to you. I will treat you as an equal, so I expect the same treatment". Chaos ended with a small smile. Percy, who has lifted his head when Chaos had started speaking to him, flew to his feet and his face turned red with embarrassment.

"Of course Lor… I mean, of course Chaos". Chaos smiled in satisfaction and turned towards Zeus. Zeus flinched minutely, remembering the last visit from Chaos. Chaos' smile widened into a smirk before he spoke.

"If you will excuse us, we will return shortly". Chaos then turned and beckoned Percy to follow him before striding to the exit. Percy, frozen in shock at meeting the creator of everything, was snapped out is stupor by a small jolt in the ass. He turned and glared daggers at his uncle, who smiled sheepishly, before racing off after Chaos.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

Percy caught up to Chaos, who was just outside the entrance to the Throne Room, waiting for him. As soon as he saw Percy, Chaos turned and walked out into the gardens. Percy quickly followed. As Percy fell into step with Chaos, Chaos began to speak.

"When I created the Universe, I thought that it was the most beautiful thing I had ever done. But, considering it was the first thing I had done, I just you would call that bias. Now, as I created galaxies, stars and even planets, I thought it would be good to have some children. So, I created the first beings. The Primordials. They were perfect. For the first few millennia, there was no fighting between my children. However, that soon changed. My children began to fight with one another over possession of galaxies. However, two of my children never fought. Gaia and Uranus settled down in one of the smaller galaxies, The Milky Way. From Gaia, the Earth was born. She and Uranus populated it with their offspring, the Titans. However, that was the end of the peace. Kronos, the Titan of Time, attacked his father, castrating him, with his mothers' help. From then on, there was war. When Kronos learned that, he too would be toppled from power by his children, the gods, he ate them whenever they were born. However, as you know, Zeus was saved by his mother and eventually defeated Kronos. He was chopped up by his own scythe and thrown into Tartarus, much like he did to his own father. Never again has there been peace on this planet".

As Chaos finished his story, a tear rolled down his cheek at the thought of all the pain his children have gone through. He wiped it away and faced Percy. "However, no matter how bad things are, I will never allow my children to attack and wipe out my pride and joy. Earth", he added at Percys' blank look. "So, I broke the most ancient of laws, those that I devised by myself, for myself, and interfered in this brewing war. I gave the knowledge of what was to happen to the gods via a prophecy, and now they are beginning to understanding what it means. You are the one that must defeat my children. If you don't, this planet, and everything in this solar system will be destroyed". Percys' mind was still trying to comprehend what was been said. HE was destined to defeat the most powerful entities in the Universe, the Primordials. Percy started to feel a bit faint. As it was, there were benches all around them, so Percy to advantage of one and collapsed into it, his legs feeling weak. Chaos sat beside him and waited for Percy to speak.

"So, let me get this straight. I have to kill the most powerful beings ever to exist, aside from you of course. Me, a demi-god. I have, like, one-one hundredth of their power! How am I ever going to do it?" Percy sighed. Why did this always have to happen to him? Chaos chuckled.

"You will be able to win because I am imbuing you will most of my power. You see, I am beginning to tire of life. So, I have scoured the Universe, looking at all forms of life that I created, to find someone worthy of my position and power. Someone who is entirely selfless. That someone, Percy, is you". Chaos ended the revelation with a slight pat on Percys' shoulder. Percy, once again, was frozen with shock. Chaos sighed. '_I hope this 'frozen with shock' thing stops soon' _he thought. Percy finally shook himself out of the shock and turned wide, curious eyes towards Chaos.

"Why have you become tired of life?" he asked.

"I have been alive for roughly 15 billion years. I don't think I want to be around for another 15 billion" Chaos replied. Percys' eyes now widened to cosmic **(A/N:** **get it?) **proportions at the revelation of Chaos' age. "Are you ready for the transfer, Percy?" Percy nodded and they both stood. "Now, this might hurt. I don't know because I have never done this before" Chaos said. Percys' eyes widened but, before he could do anything, Chaos touched his forehead with the palm of his hand. Percy jolted as if Zeus had thrown his Master Bolt full power at him. He felt unimaginable power flow into his body. However, as he wasn't used to it, his body started to convulse with pain. Chaos stopped and cursed. He forgot to grant him immortality! "Better do that right now before he combusts", he muttered. He raised his voice. "Percy Jackson, θα σας κρίνει άξιο και δια του παρόντος να σας χορηγήσει την αθανασία". As soon as the last syllable was out of his mouth, Percys' body glowed with a golden light. His skin turned transparent and Chaos could see his red blood turning into golden ichor. After the change was complete, Percy stopped screaming in pain, as it had vanished. He looked over at Chaos, who smiled and said,

"I have made you a full immortal. However, you are not bound by the Ancient Laws as you were created by me". Percy stared at Chaos in wonder and then started profusely thanking him. Chaos waved away the thanks. "Don't thank me, young Perseus. I should have done it before I transferred my power to you. Any later and you would have spontaneously combusted. Now, shall we resume the transfer?" Percy nodded and Chaos replaced his hand on Percys' forehead. Again, Percy felt the rush of power. This time, however, there was no accompanying pain.

After about 30 seconds, Chaos pulled away.

"I have given you 80% of my power. I have enough left to still be able to aid you in the fight against one or two of my children. However, you have the remainder of my power. You are now Lord Perseus, New Creator of the Universe and my honorary son", Chaos said. Percy smiled and rushed to hug him. Chaos let out a pained grunt. Percy quickly let go and looked over him with worried eyes. "I am fine, just a little tired. I just lost a good portion of my energy, you know". Percy turned red and stepped back.

"Are you sure you are alright? I can help you if you need it", Percy offered. Chaos shook his head and said,

"I must go know. I will return in 5 years. See you then". With that, he vanished. Percy was left standing there alone, looking like an idiot. He shook himself and thought, '_I should return to the gods now'. _As he thought of the Throne Room, Percy felt the familiar and unpleasant feeling of teleportation. '_Oh crap' _was his thought before he disappeared.

LINEBREAKLINEBREALINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBR EAKLINEBREAK

The Olympian Council, in particular Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, were all arguing. Again. Still. Whatever. So, when they felt a huge energy surge run through Olympus, they all naturally blamed one another. Everyone summoned their Symbols of Power, and were seconds away from blasting each other into Tartarus, when there was a flash of blinding white light. The gods shielded their eyes from the light, and each got a sense of Déjà Vu. Then they all felt the immense power of Chaos settle itself in the centre of the Throne Room. The light vanished and the gods slowly uncovered their eyes and immediately leapt out their thrones and onto the floor in a kneeling position. A chuckle sounded in the room.

"Well, as nice as this is, I don't think you need to bow to me". Poseidons' head snapped up as he recognised the voice of his son.

"Percy…?", Poseidon asked as he rose slowly. The gods' eyesight had cleared by now, and everyone looked up to see none other than Perseus Jackson standing in the middle of the room. All of the gods (mostly Zeus and Artemis) leapt to their feet and had slightly embarrassed and disgusted expressions on their faces, as they couldn't believe that they, the gods, knelt before a mere _demi-god. _A shudder ripped through the room. Athena then had a thought.

"Perseus, if you are here, where is Chaos? And why do we feel his energy as if it were here in this very room?", she questioned. The other Olympians started at Athenas' words, and each of them set put to verify her statement. Each of their sets of eyes widened as they all felt the same thing as Athena. The Council turned towards the Son of Poseidon in the middle of the room, where he was fighting a fit of giggles. However, as he saw all of the gods looking at him with the same confused (and in Athenas' case, annoyed) look, he broke down and started pissing himself laughing. The gods' expressions changed to include bemusement. After a few minutes of this, the Council started to get annoyed with the hysterical demi-god, and it showed. Thunder and lightning were starting up outside, rain was starting to come down, and the shadows seemed to lengthen.

"WHAT IN MY NAME IS SO AMUSING DEMI-GOD!?", Zeus shouted. "IF YOU DO NOT STOP THAT RIDICULOUS LAUGHING, WE WILL BLAST YOU INTO OBLIVION!" This stopped Percy laughing, but not because he was scared. No, instead, he was fighting another round of hysterics. It was a tough struggle, but he won control over his giggling and stood up and looked over at the gods.

"If you would all sit down and not look like you are about to kill me, _('which you couldn't even if you tried' he thought, laughing quietly)_ then I will gladly explain Athenas' question". The gods grudgingly did as they were bid and sat down, sheathing their weapons. "Now, as Athena mentioned, I am here, yet you sense Chaos' power. This is because he transferred 80% of his power into me". This caused an uproar with the Council. "SILENCE!" Percy roared. Immediately, the Olympians silenced. No, not because they wanted to, but because they suddenly lost all ability to form words. "Thank you. Now sit". Everyone sat in their respective thrones. "Now if I may continue. Thank you. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Chaos transferred his powers to me. I will not tell you why, but I can say that it was for a good reason. So, now, I am henceforth known as Lord Perseus, New Creator of the Universe, and honorary son of Lord Chaos". As he finished, Percy released his hold over the Olympians. However, there was still dead silence as the Council absorbed this information. "Well, I must be going. See you all later. Now, I wonder if I can create vortexes like Father…" the last part was mumbled to himself, but was still loud enough for the entire room to hear. Poseidon was torn out of his shock as pain tore through his heart.

'_He no longer seems to consider himself my son…' _Poseidon thought. It hurt more than anything else that had ever wounded him. Percy froze as he heard this thought. He whirled around and face Poseidon.

"Dad, you will always be my dad, and I will always consider myself your son. However, I will also now consider myself a son of Chaos. I promise I will never forget where I come from, even in millions of years when you have all faded". Percy, finished reassuring his father, turned and left the room. However, as he was just closing the door from the outside, a voice shouted out to him.

"Perseus, wait!" Percy turned to see Athena standing up.

"Yes, Athena, what is it?"

"What are you going to do with your power?" she questioned. This brought all of the gods' attention to him, even Dionysus, who had been falling asleep in his throne. Percy grinned evilly, sent chills down the spines of all of the Olympians.

"I think I will pay a visit to camp. I have a few loose ends to tie up". With that, Percy opened a vortex, having learnt how to do so by studying his new memories, and vanished, leaving behind a stupefied council of gods.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

I **am sorry I didn't post it yesterday, but I was jam-packed yesterday with a lot of housework. So, next chapter will be out in 1-2 days. If I get up to 15 reviews, I'll post it tomorrow. Also, if anyone can guess what the next chapter will be about, I will include them in my story however they want!**

**Until next time, **

**Fawkes**


	4. Punishment

**Hey everybody! Here is the fourth chapter for all of you lovely readers. A special shout out to ****PJandLGequalsLove , ****who was the only one who attempted to guess what this chapter was about. So, congratulations! *Balloons and streamers everywhere* YAY! So, give me a PM and tell me what you want to be!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. That honour belongs to Rick Riordan. *Cries***

**Replies to Reviews**

**KitkatMoon- Thanks! Glad you like it.  
JaydenJackson14- Here you go! A nice new update, just for you!  
WhiteEagle1985- Thank you so much! Here is a new chapter!  
Nightshade321- Glad you do!  
remember-remember- Here you go! Hope it is good.**

**And to all of my other reviewers, thanks a lot! So, without further ado, here is the next chapter! See you at the bottom!**

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

Percy was still smiling evilly when he arrived at Camp Half-Blood. As he was walking into the main part of the camp, and toward the Athena cabin, he was thinking about the glorious tortures he was going to put that bitch through. Oh, it was going to be sweet! Percy was drawn out of his thoughts when his brain registered that he had arrived in front of the Athena cabin.

'_Now, how am I going to enter? Hmmm…' _Percy was still thinking of ways to make a grand entrance that was scare the shit out the traitorous bitch when a hand landed upon his shoulder. Without even thinking, Percys' body reacted. Anaklusmos flew to his hand and he gripped the persons' hand, moved under it and flipped said person with just a flick of the wrist. Anaklusmos was at the persons' throat faster than the blink of an eye. Percys' eyes widened when his brain caught up with his movements. His eyes flew down to look at the assailant, and smirked when he saw that it was the very bitch he was looking for.

"Hello Annabeth", Percy purred. Annabeths' eyes widened as she felt he aura surrounding Percy. "We are going to have so much fun" Percy laughed evilly at the petrified look on Annabeths' face. Annabeth snapped out of her fear when she heard the laugh and did what any sensible person would do when they are scared out of their pants. She screamed. Loudly. So loudly in fact, that it brought the entire camp run, all of them with weapons. The older campers, those veterans from the wars, had their battle reflexes on max, whereas the new campers, those who had been at camp for less than two years, where all standing around, looking lost. Percy smirked at the sight of them. _'Those idiots honestly think that they can take me? Ha! I took down Gaia and Kronos. I have the power of Chaos. I am more powerful than anyone ever to exist! But, they don't know that…yet'. _Percys' thought ended with an evil laugh. He turned to face the campers. He saw fear, hate and awe on the faces staring back at him. Percy smirked.

"What do you think you are doing with her, you filthy cheater?!" one of Annabeths' half-brothers, Malcolm, said as he stepped out from the crowd. His face was one of determination, but Percy saw the fear in his eyes.

"I am going to teach her a lesson. Lesson number one: always tell the truth", Percy said. Annabeths' eyes widened as Percy smirked down on her. She was forced in front of everyone, on her knees. "So, Annabeth. Anything you want to come clean about? Or should I call down the gods?" Percy loved taunting her, and his enjoyment grew as she registered his words. Her eyes turned to Percy, pleading to end this public humiliation. However, Percy was having too much fun to do so. He shook his head, and Annabeth bowed hers in defeat. Percy gave her a shake on the shoulder, a clear sign that he was running out of patience. Annabeth mumbled something into the ground. Percy shook his head. "Oh no, you are going to let the whole camp know. Now, what did you say? And, this time, head up and voice loud, _love_". Percys' last word was dripping in disdain. Annabeth flinched when she heard it, but knew her time was up. She raised her head and shouted out to the whole camp.

"I AM THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON PERCY, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND". Gasps were heard from the entirety of the campers, including the younger ones as they realised who the tall, powerful man was standing before them was Percy Jackson, the hero that everyone told stories of. Some of the younger girl campers got star-struck, staring at Percy with love and adoration. The older campers paled as they realised how they treated the hero, and they all bowed their heads in shame. Percy smirked again, in triumph.

"Good girl. Now, where is your boy-toy?" Percy asked. Annabeth turned white with fear, and her hands gripped her jeans tight enough for her knuckles to turn white. "Never mind, I can call him myself". Percy let go of Annabeth and moved towards the crowd of campers. They backed away in fear, some even going as far as to run away to their cabins. He turned towards the sky and shouted out, "HERACLES! GET DOWN HERE YOU FAT SACK OF PUS!" The other campers gasped again when they heard Percy insulting the greatest hero of all time. Some of the older campers were afraid that Percy would draw Zeus' anger, by insulting his favourite son. However, all that was heard was a flash of thunder and Heracles appeared in camp. Most of the campers bowed to him, but Percy and his friends looked at Heracles with contempt. Heracles looked around at the bowed campers in satisfaction but, as he saw Percy and his friends, his face twisted into one of rage.

"YOU! YOU DARE TO RETURN TO THIS CAMP AND THEN INSULT ME, THE GREATEST HERO TO EVER LIVE?!" Heracles ranted and screamed. Percy just smirked. As Heracles continued to rant, Percy used some of his Chaos power to remove Heracles' voice. There was silence has Heracles continued to open and close his move, trying to speak with no success. He eventually stopped trying and glared at Percy, who gave him the innocent act.

"What?" Percy asked, smirking the entire time. Heracles just opened his mouth and started mouthing at Percy. Percy used his new powers from Chaos to access Heracles' mind and get an idea of what he was saying. He read Heracles' thoughts with a smile on his face, as they were all definitely "R" rated, with all the blood and gore to go along with it.

"Could all campers under the age of 15 please return to your cabins? This is going to be decidedly adult in nature. Now, before you start, I'm sure the older campers will tell you the "PG" version later. Won't they?" The last part was directed at the older campers, who all gulped and nodded furiously at the look on Percys' face and the tone of his voice. Percy nodded in satisfaction and turned back to Heracles when all the younger campers had gone. Percy threw up a barrier around the area that they were in, just to be sure. "Hey, where's Chiron?" Percy asked as he looked around.

"He went to Olympus to speak with the Council. Something about you and her, I think" one of the campers said, pointing to Percy and Annabeth respectively.

'_Oh well. I guess I'll have to call down the gods sooner than I thought' _Percy thought. He turned towards the sky and shouted. "Hey Uncle Zeus! Bring the entire council down here along with Chiron!" There was a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder and a huge smashing sound, like someone had run head first into a brick wall. _'Oops, guess I forgot to lower the barrier'. _Percy was smirking at the gods who were on their asses, rubbing their heads and glaring at Percy, who was smirking at them. "Oops" was all he said before he lowered the barrier and extended it to cover the gods as well. The gods just got up and glared at him with even more fire, in some cases literally *coughApolloandArescough*. Percy looked over at Artemis, and his face softened at the site of her rubbing her head. '_Aw, she looks so cute rubbing her head like that' _Percy thought. He smiled blissfully to himself before catching up to his thoughts. He looked around to make sure no-one saw it, but a smirk and a knowing glance from Aphrodite said that he was screwed. He turned back to the centre of the bubble to see Heracles still trying to talk. Percy just smirked and gave Heracles his voice back.

"…STARD, GIVE ME MY VOICE BACK! OR I'M GONNA RIP YOU IN TWO AND… oh my voice is back. Good. Now," he said, turning to Percy "I am gonna have fun killing you". Percy just smirked and beckoned him forward. The gods watched on in horror as Heracles charged at the most powerful person in Existence (not that he knew). The campers watched, sure that Percy was going to be killed. Heracles smirked at the unarmed 'demi-god', sure that this would be an easy kill. He used his godly powers to teleport behind Percy and launched an attack at his neck, intent on breaking it and killing him instantly. However, Percy was no longer there. He was on the other side of the circle that had formed around the two. Everyone was startled at how quickly Percy moved, none more so than Heracles.

"I'm over here, you big dummy. Are getting slow in your old age?" Percy taunted the confused god. Annabeth was still on the ground, watching the fight between the two men. Artemis and Ares were assessing the style of Heracles with every punch thrown, while Athena was looking for weaknesses in Heracles' defences. Percy just smirked as Heracles continued to attack and continued to miss. Heracles continued to get enrages with every missed attack and every taunt coming from Percy. Eventually, Percy had had enough. He stopped time around Heracles and allowed everyone to see what he was going to do.

"First, before I beat the shit out of him, I have an announcement to make. I am the most powerful person in Existence. Chaos, creator of all, transferred most of powers to me. I am the new creator and son of Chaos. This is what happens when you cross me". With that, he approached Heracles, whose eyes had widened at Percys' proclamation, as Percys' time field only affected his movement. Percy unsheathed Anaklusmos and swung it at Heracles' arm, severing it again. The campers gasped at this while the gods rolled their eyes at the repetition of the act. Percy smirked as he heard this thought. '_Guess they will be in for a huge surprise then, won't they'_.

"At least he can't feel it", Percy heard one of the campers mutter. He smirked.

"Actually, Heracles here can feel every little thing I do to him. All I have done to him is frozen his movement. His nerves are still in perfect working order". The campers and the gods' eyes widened at this revelation. Percy again lopped of Heracles' arm, and then started on his legs. SWING! SWISH! THUNK! Both of them came off and thudded on the floor, leaving a torso and head. Heracles was in so much pain, but no matter how much there was, he couldn't black out. Percy caught this thought from Heracles and bent down to whisper in his ear. "You will never embrace unconsciousness ever again. You will live through this pain for the rest of eternity". Percy smirked at the reaction of Heracles. He straightened up and repeated what he said to the gathered crowd. They gaped in horror at this, some of the campers even fainting from the sheer monstrosity of the act. Percy looked down on them in contempt. "What pussies. What cabin are they from?"

"T…Th…They are…" one of the campers tried to speak, but was so terrified of Percy that he also just gave up and fainted. Percy just snorted and turned to the gods with an eyebrow raised and an expectant look on his face.

"They are from my cabin, Lord Perseus". Demeter was the one who spoke up. He looked over at her and saw that she was about to faint as well. Well, at least hurl. She was looking decidedly green around the gills.

"Ah, that explains it. You may take your children and leave, Demeter". Demeter looked at Percy in gratitude, gathered her fallen children and left, flashing out after Percy had lowered the barrier. Percy raised it again and returned to Heracles, who was crying from the amount of pain he was feeling. "Now, for your final humiliation and punishment. Come along" Percy said to the crowd for grabbing Heracles by the hair and dragging him off. "Oh, can someone make sure that the bitch doesn't escape. I will be back for her after I am done with this piece of trash" Percy said, giving a kick to the torso of Heracles. Zeus and Poseidon looked at each other and nodded. In a second, both of them had their weapons and were pointing them at the Daughter of Athena. She flinched and did not move after that. Athena was looking at her daughter in pity, unable to believe that her child would do something so stupid.

Percy dragged Heracles over to the Zeus cabin and teleported them on top of it. He turned to Zeus.

"I apologise for this Uncle, but this must make a statement" Percy said, looking quite upset that he would have to desecrate his Uncles' cabin.

"It is fine nephew. Do what you have to" Zeus said, smiling up at his nephew. Percy just smiled grimly and conjured a cross. He placed it on the roof of the cabin and made it merge with it, making them one. Then, he grabbed Heracles and placed him on the cross and summoned some nails and a mallet. The crowd gasped as they got the idea of what Percy was going to do. Percy used some wind currents to life and hold Heracles to the cross. He then grabbed a nail and the mallet and placed it against the gods' shoulder. Percy smiled at Heracles and drove the nail in. He repeated the procedure with the other shoulder and both leg stumps, effectively holding him there. Percy let go of the winds and thanks them for their service. He then let go of the time field around Heracles and immediately was assaulted by his screams. Everyone cringed from the volume. Percy turned to the crowd.

"This is what happens to people who cross me". He turned back to Heracles and said, "There will also be crows that will come each day to eat your dick and balls. They will take all day, from sunrise to sunset. They will leave and your bits will grow back overnight, just to be eaten in the morning. The crows will have blunted beaks, just to prolong the torture". Percy finished his explanation and left the god to his torture, teleporting back to the crowd on the ground. He smiled at Zeus. "I took a leaf out of your book, Uncle".

"Yes, I see that. I couldn't be more proud" Zeus replied. Percy smiled and turned back to Annabeth, his smile turning into a smirk. "What to do with you? Hmmm…" Percy hummed as he thought. Annabeth was white as a sheet after the demonstration of Percys' power on Heracles.

'_Whatever he does, it can't be worse than what he just did' _she thought. Percy smirked, having heard it.

"Actually dear Annabeth, I believe that I have the perfect punishment for you. You will be trapped in an inescapable pit filled with every type of spider in the world, as well as a few that I will create just for you". The last part was said so sweetly, like Percy was giving Annabeth the best gift ever. Annabeth, who was already sheet white before she heard her punishment, became paler, which no-one had thought possible.

"NO! PLEASE, I WILL DO ANYTHING! JUST DON'T GIVE ME TO THE SPIDERS!" Annabeth screamed and pleaded, begging for anything but that. Percy just smirked.

"See, this is why I chose it for you. It was the worst thing you could possibly imagine. Enjoy hell, you backstabbing bitch". Percy opened a pit underneath Annabeth and allowed her to fall in. The pit wasn't deep, maybe 7-8 feet, but to Annabeth, it seemed like Tartarus. Percy then summoned every single species of spider to the camp, and directed them into the pit. The spiders looked like a moving carpet, all aiming toward one place. Percy turned towards the gathered crowd. "She will have the same type of immortality that Heracles has. She will not embrace unconsciousness, and will never die." As Percy said this, the first wave of spiders reached Annabeth, and that's when the screaming started. Everyone but Percy winced. Athena moved toward Percy.

"Please, I beg you; don't let her suffer this for eternity. It will drive her insane. Please, be merciful and kill her' Athena was on her knees, begging with Percy to give some leniency to her daughter. Percys' eyes hardened and an evil smile appeared on his face.

"What, and let her get into Elysium? I don't think so. She is a demi-god. The judges will either send her to the Fields of Asphodel or Elysium and, with Midas as head judge; she will most likely make Elysium. I will not take that chance" Percy said. He turned to Hades as he said this. "That being said, why is Midas still a judge? We all know he is corrupt". Hades sweat-dropped and started stuttering answers. Percy sighed. "A clear, precise answer sometime soon would be nice Uncle Hades". The stuttering stopped and Hades face flamed in embarrassment as everyone laughed at him. He cleared his throat.

"He is still there, Lord Perseus, because I have no power over that particular part of the Underworld. That job belongs to you, now that you are the Creator. Only you have the power to remove or appoint judges of the dead". Hades finished his explanation with a superior smile.

"Oh… well, that makes sense" Percy said. He gave a small embarrassed grin as his friends laughed at him. The other campers and the gods and Chiron all stared at them like they were crazy. However, Percy just laughed it off. "Okay, well now that I know, I will correct that" Percy said. He turned to the pit behind him and looked in at Annabeth squirming and screaming. He turned back to the crowd, all amusement forgotten. "I have placed a barrier around the hole. No-one will fall in, and it is also hidden from the younger campers. It will be visible to all over the age of 17. Be sure to warn those about to turn seventeen, or come to camp after that age. However, that shouldn't be a problem, as you all claim your children by the time they are twelve, don't you?" The gods all nodded and assured Percy that this was the case. He waved it off. "I'm just teasing. Lighten up why don't cha". Zeus cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"We must be going back to Olympus. We have a lot to discuss. Chiron, are you coming?" Zeus directed the last part to the centaur, who started and agreed. "Come Olympians, we have a meeting to attend". With that, every god except Poseidon disappeared. Percy walked up to his father. Suddenly, he wasn't all-powerful. He was just a kid, walking up to his father, expecting the riot act.

"Dad…" Percy said. Poseidon just knelt down and swept him up in a hug.

"I am so proud of you, my son. You have become everything I thought you would be. I am also sure your mother is very proud of you as well" Poseidon whispered as he hugged Percy. Percy hugged back before freezing.

"OH SHIT! I forget to tell mum! I haven't even seen her in weeks! Oh man, I am dead!" Percy said, jumping out of his fathers' arms and racing towards his cabin. His friends were all laughing at his antics. "I will see you guys tomorrow. Assuming I live!" Percy called over his shoulder, before vanishing in a flash of light. Poseidon turned to the assembled campers.

"You should get the younger ones out of their cabins. And make sure you all apologise to Percy tomorrow" Poseidon said, before he disappeared in a sea breeze.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

**So, this is the fourth chapter done. I will post the next chapter when I get 30 reviews, so keep 'em coming! Also, the Pertamis stuff starts soon! I promise!**

**Until next time,**

**Fawkes**


	5. Fight

**Hey everybody! Here is the fifth chapter for you all to enjoy! PJandLGequalsLove, you make a debut! Tell me what you think, please. And a shout out for**** JaydenJackson14 because they wanted me to! **

**Replies to Reviews:**

**rider-84- Thanks, glad you like it! I will take your suggestion under consideration.  
JaydenJackson14- Thanks so much! There is your shout out! I'm sorry it's not great but, hey, you got one!  
aesir21- Thanks so much! I like the shield part too. I laughed as I wrote it.  
PertimisFan10000- I know that you wanted her to die, but as I said, she might have achieved Elysium. Maybe. You never know ;)**

**And to all the rest, thanks for the reviews! Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome! Now, onto the chapter! Enjoy!**

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Percy was still sitting in his mothers' home on her couch, getting read the riot act for "…not even bothering to visit and tell me that you have suddenly become freakin' god!" Percy had his head bowed as he listened to his mother rant and rave, while his stepdad, Paul, sat beside him, holding his shoulder sympathetically, having been on the receiving end of her rants. They were NOT fun to listen to. When she stopped to take a breath, Percy jumped on the opportunity.

"Mum! Please! I came as soon as I could to tell you. Besides, it only happened only a few hours ago. So, really, you aren't the last person I told. Oh, hang on…" Percy said, as he thought back on the day. "Strike that, you were the last person I loved that I told". Percy looked to his mother, hoping for at least some form of amnesty, but what he had said had only made things worse. Looking at his mother; BIG MISTAKE. Her face had lost all anger, and was replaced with a look of hurt. Percy felt his heart constrict as he saw he mothers' face. He raced over to his mother and hugged her as tight as he could. "Mum, I am so sorry that you weren't the first person I told, but I did have lots of things to take care of, and I came as soon as I remembered". Percy said this as he pulled back to look into her eyes, to let her see that he was completely sincere. He conveniently left out the part where he was reminded by his father that he hadn't seen his mother, but that information would only hurt her, so no biggie if he didn't mention it, right? Percy hoped so.

"So, if you are the creator now, what happens? Does the world end and you remake it the way you want to? Does…" Paul continued to ask these questions without taking a breath and without letting Percy answer them.

"Paul…PAUL! Nothing is going to change other than the fact that I am the most powerful entity in the Universe, and I must take my leave of this planet after the next war, which by the way is in five years". Percy snuck the little piece of info about the war in at the end, mumbling under his breath hoping no-one heard but, as a mother, Sally's hearing was developed to near superhuman-like proportions.

"WHAT! What do you mean there is going to be another war! Is that why you were imbued with power? Are you going to have to be the leader in this war as well? Oh, my baby boy!" Percy was blind-sided by his mother wrapping him up in a hug so tight it seemed like she would never let him go.

"Mum, let me go. You are cutting of my air supply!" The last part was choked out, as all the air in his lungs had vanished when he was hugged by his mother. Sally let him go, albeit very reluctantly, and stepped back to look at her son. Percy sighed.

"The war is with the Primordials, the children of Chaos. I am the one who will lead the fight, yes, but not the only one. The gods will fight and we will be victorious. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Percy said gently. "Now, I must leave. I may be drawing monsters here with my aura, although, I don't think any would be dumb enough to…" Suddenly, there was a huge smash as the side of their building was run into. Percy raced over to the window and looked down. "…attack here" he finished his sentence.

"Percy, what is it? Is it monsters?" Sally was looking at her son with a look of trepidation on her face. Percy turned and sighed as he looked at his mother. He nodded grimly and Sallys' face set into a warriors' mask, looking ready to take on anything or anyone.

"When I get my hands on them…" Sally started to move to the door, but was stopped by both Paul and Percy.

"Mum, I am going to teleport you two to a safe place, and I will come back here to fight them off. I will get you after they have gone. Now hold on" Percy said as he started the teleportation. The mortals had to close their eyes to prevent blindness. When they opened them, Sally was shocked to see that they were in Camp Half-Blood, a place usually inaccessible to mortals. She turned to Percy with a look of awe on her face.

"Percy…" she breathed, shocked that she would ever get to come here. Before she could say more, there was twangs of bowstrings heard, and one hundred arrows flew towards them. "Percy, look out!" Sally shouted. Percy turned and saw the arrows. His eyes narrowed as he saw that they were all silver, with some black mixed in.

'_So, the Hunters and Artemis are here are they? Well, time for a little surprise' _Percy thought. He turned to his mother and Paul. "Stay here and don't move, okay? I will be back in a second". With that, Percy raced off towards the arrows. Sally and Paul watched as he leapt up and started to catch the arrows, plucking them out of the air as they flew. His hands were moving so fast that they were a blur. The arrow rain had stopped and Percy gently glided down to the floor, all one hundred arrows safely in his hands, not one of them broken in any way, shape or form. The Hunters and Artemis came forward to look at Percy. Most had expressions of distaste on their faces, but there was only two faces Percy wanted to see; Thalia and Artemis. Percy smiled brightly as he handed back the arrows to the Huntresses, who all looked at him like he was the worst thing on the planet.

"Percy!" was all the warning he got before he was engulfed in a hug. Percy was shocked before registering that it was Thalia, and hugged back with as much vigor as Thalia was using.

"Thalia! How have you been? Is the hunt good?" Percy asked as he let go of is best friend/cousin. Thalia smiled back.

"Yes, everything is going great. Hey, I have a surprise for you". She turned to the gathered huntresses and shouted out, "Yo, Larissa, come here!" She turned to Percy and said, "I think you are going to like her". Percy was supporting an expression of bewilderment, but that changed to shock as he saw a female version of himself come out of the crowd. She seemed equally shocked. "Percy, meet Larissa. She is a Daughter of Poseidon. Larissa, meet Percy Jackson. He is also a child of Poseidon and your half-brother" Thalia said, a look of joy evident on her face. Percy snapped out of his shock first and stepped forward towards Larissa.

"Hello Larissa. It is nice to finally meet another child of Poseidon" Percy said as he held out his hand. Percy studied his sister as he waited for her to snap out of her shock. She had medium-length black hair that fell to just below her shoulders, and the brightest sea-green eyes he had ever seen. She also had a small scar on the side of her face. It looked like it was rather old, as Percy had to squint to see it. It looked like it was made by a jagged blade. _'Maybe that is why she is in the Hunt. Guess I'll have to ask her about it later'. _Percy was pulled out his thoughts by his hand being knocked to the side and found himself engulfed in another hug. His hands immediately flew around his sister as he heard and felt her shocked sobs. He immediately fell into the protective brother mode, soothing his sister and asking what was wrong. She gave a watery laugh and pulled back.

"Nothing is wrong. I am just so happy to finally have a sibling" Larissa said as she looked at Percy. She got a look on her face. Percy grew worried.

"What, what is it? Is something wrong? Who do I have to kill?" Percy said, clearly worried about his new-found sister. Larissa laughed.

"There is nothing wrong brother. I was just thinking that you look like the male version of myself. I swear, if you dressed in drag, you would look exactly like me". This drew laughter from the Hunters as they imagined Percy in a dress. Thalia was also laughing, although she was trying to hide it. But not really well. One look at Percys' face and she was off in convulsions. Percy was just standing there, a look of unamusement (**A/N: I know it is not a word, but this my story, so I say it is!)** on his face. Sally was just watching the spectacle with wide eyes when she remembered the reason they had come here in the first place.

"Um, Percy, I don't mean to kill the atmosphere, but there are still monsters attacking my house. The other mortals are still in danger". The second this left her mouth, everything was silenced. Not so much as a sound came from anyone. Thalia looked over at Percy and said,

"Well, why didn't you tell us before? Let's go already!" she was looking at Percy like it was all his fault. Percy looked offended.

Hey! It is not my fault! You were the ones that attacked us! Why did you do that anyway?" he said. Thalia had the grace to blush and look embarrassed, but regained her poise after a second.

"No time for explanations now, I'll tell you later! Now, let's go!" Thalia said as she rushed towards the Big House. Percy turned to his mother and stepfather.

"Follow Thalia and stay at the Big House. It is a giant blue house. You can't miss it. When you get there look for Chiron. You know who he is, don't you? He is the centaur, the only one in camp if I'm not mistaken" Percy told them. Sally nodded and reassured him that they would be fine.

"Now, go get those monsters! We'll see you later, okay?" Percy didn't look reassured, but he nodded and moved towards the Hunters.

"Come on, we must go if you guys want to kill some monsters. There is a good horde, probably about 300. Are you guys ready?" Percy said. The Hunters looked at him with similar expressions of hatred and annoyance, but accepted his offer. He was about to teleport them when a voice rang out.

"Perseus! What do you think you are doing with my Hunters?" Percy sighed. Of course it would Artemis. No-one else calls him his full name except his mother when he is in trouble. He turned and looked at Artemis. She was looking like she was about to turn him into a jackalope, but refrained from doing so because he was more powerful than she was. Following her was a smirking Thalia.

"I was going to teleport them to a place where there is about 300 monsters, but if you don't want me to, I can go and take them all out by myself" Percy said, just to get a rise out of Artemis. It worked. Her face gained a panicked look at the thought of a man getting all the fun and said,

"No that is fine. I'll take half and you take the other half?" Percy nodded.

"That will be fine. Come on girls, split up" Percy said to the Hunters. Most of them grumbled and mumbled under their breaths about men and how they hated them, and most tried to go over to Artemis, but she sent some of them back. The only ones who wanted to go with Percy were Larissa and Thalia. Percy gained an annoyed look.

"Look, I know you don't like men, but for the sake of the helpless mortals, get over it for two seconds!" he said, looking for all the world ready to kill them. Everyone, including Artemis, gained a slight look of fear before it vanished. The Hunters looked over to their mistress for guidance, but she just nodded, showing that she was agreeing with Percy. Again the girls grumbled, but they acquiesced and did as they were told. "Thank you. Now, hold on and close your eyes" Percy said, seconds before a bright light engulfed them, and they vanished, Artemis and her group only seconds behind them.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

When they arrived at Percys' mothers' apartment block, they were shocked to see the carnage that the monsters had wrecked in the 10 minutes that had passed. Buildings were smashed to rubble; mortals were lying in the street, dead or dying; and the monsters were starting to munch on some of the mortals who had tried to fight.

"Clearly, those being eaten were clear-sighted. Why else would the monsters eat them?" Artemis said. Percy nodded, and his eyes zeroed in on the monster that seemed to be in charge. The Minotaur. Percy smiled.

'_This is going to be fun!' _he thought, before turning to Artemis and her Hunters. "I'll take the Minotaur. You guys take the rest, okay?" he said. Without even bothering to wait for an answer, Percy turned and sprinted off towards the Minotaur.

"Milady, shouldn't we help him?" Larissa asked. Artemis just laughed and shook her head.

"He'll be fine. He has taken the Minotaur down twice now" she said, laughing again at the look of shock on her newest Huntress' face. "There is a lot you have to learn about Perseus, Larissa. Number one; he is the most respectful person I have ever met. Number two; he is the most modest person I have ever met and, let me tell you, he has reason to brag. And, number three; he is also the strongest mortal I have ever met, including Heracles. Did you see on top of the Zeus cabin when we got to camp? The man hanging there? That was Heracles. Percy did that to him after his girlfriend cheated on him with Heracles". The looks of shock on her Hunters' faces were enough to make her laugh. "Now, enough about Perseus! We have monsters to kill!" Artemis said after she stopped laughing. Her Hunters snapped out of their shock and raised their bows and hunting knives, echoing her cry. "Attack!" Artemis shouted, and led the charge towards the pack of monsters.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Percy ran towards the Minotaur, eagerly anticipating killing it again.

'Maybe_ this time I will take his other horn for a trophy' _Percy thought. He smiled when he noticed that the Minotaur had seen him. A bellow from the monster signified to the other monsters that he was to be left alone for the Minotaur. Percy smirked. "Hello ugly. Come to get killed again? Or maybe you would like your horn back? Well, no matter. You won't survive today anyway" Percy said, trying to taunt the half-man, half-bull into attacking. His plan worked. The Minotaur, with its tiny brain, only comprehended two things; this demi-god was taunting it, and it was the same demi-god who had killed it before. With a bellow, it charged at Percy. Percy smirked. _'This will be over in less than a minute' _he predicted. Percy started a count in his head as the Minotaur charged. It swung its Omega-shaped axe, but Percy just dodged and drew his sword. He swung Anaklusmos quicker than the eye could follow, and the Minotaur was golden dust, one last bellow before silence. All that was left behind was his horn and his Omega axe. Percy smirked. '_28 seconds. Nice' _he thought. Percy turned to see the other monsters edging away from him, looks of fear on their faces. He just smiled at them, looking like an angel before he charged. The monsters couldn't get away fast enough. Every time Anaklusmos made an arc, another monster exploded into dust.

It took a few minutes, but Percy finally stopped swinging his sword to survey the damage. Around him were many piles of dust. It looked like he had reduced the army by about a third. Percy, satisfied with his work, sheathed Anaklusmos and turned to view the rest of the fight. The Hunters were doing pretty good against the monsters, especially Larissa, who seemed to be the best when wielding the hunting knives. She was a whirlwind of destruction. Literally. She had a hurricane surrounding her, wiping out monsters left and right. Any monster lucky enough to survive the hurricane was immediately cut down by the knives. Percy smiled. '_That's my sister'._ A shout caught his attention. He whirled around to see Artemis surrounded by 50 monsters. Her fight seemed hopeless. Every time she killed a monster, another stepped forward to take its place. Her body was covered in small cuts, each leaking out ichor. The sight of it enraged Percy. '_How dare they touch MY Artemis! No-one touches her but ME!'_ Percy, while he was raging in his head, didn't notice that he was emitting an aura of pure power. Everyone on the battlefield stopped to stare at Percy, but he was oblivious to the stares. All he saw was Artemis, covered in wounds.

"YOU WILL ALL PAY!" Percy screamed. A shockwave was released from Percy, destroying any monster in its path. Again and again the shockwave was released, until there was no monsters left. Percy calmed down, but maintained the aura. He moved to Artemis, who was lying on the ground from exhaustion. A quick assessment showed that she over 100 little wounds, and about 20 serious ones. Percy focussed on the larger ones first. His aura reached out and wrapped around Artemis' still form. The Hunters watch, shocked and awed as a man healed their mistress, and with nothing more than his aura. They saw all the wounds on their mistress' body close up, and for her gain some colour back into her pale face. Eventually, Percy released his hold on his aura and watched it fade. Artemis' eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Percy, looking down on her, worry etched into every ore on his face.

"Artemis, are you okay? How are you feeling? Do you need any help?" Percy fired off question after question, not allowing her to answer, or even draw the breath to answer. A cry from behind Percy stopped his barrage of questions he turned to see Larissa clutching her leg, blood flowing from it quickly. Percy looked at Artemis, and she nodded her consent. Percy carefully helped her to her feet and left her in the care of her still-shocked Hunters, before racing over to Larissa.

"What is it? Open wound? Shrapnel in the leg?" Percy fretted.

"I think my bone is broken and poking through the skin" Larissa said. Percy nodded and summoned water.

"Here, this will help" he said. Percy willed the water to cover the wound, and Larissa watch, fascinated as the water healed her leg. Everyone watched as the bone slowly moved back underneath the skin, and for the skin to heal over. When she was all healed, Percy released his hold and let the water run off her leg. Larissa looked at her leg in awe.

"I that a power unique to you, or do all children of Poseidon have it? 'Cause I got get me that" Larissa said. Percy laughed and helped her to her feet.

"It is a power every child of the sea has. Water will always invigorate and heal those born of it" Percy said. "Now, don't strain yourself. It will be quite sore for you to walk for the next couple of days. Trust me, I know". Percy smiled at his sister and turned to the Hunters and Artemis. "Come on, let's return to camp". He moved towards the group and motioned for them to gather around him. He was about to leave when he remembered something. "Hang on, I will be right back" he said, before he moved to the middle of the destruction.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Larissa asked.

"I am going to fix this damage" he said without looking back. "Now, please be quiet, this takes a lot of concentration. Everyone fell quiet to watch him. Percy closed his eyes and reached for the power he felt bubbling in his core. He reached it and was amazed by the sheer amount of power he held. _'No, keep your mind on task. Fix now, wonder later' _he scolded himself. Percy grasped a strand of power and opened his eyes. They were completely white, glowing with power. The Hunters and Artemis watch in awe as Percy released his power. This time, it felt like it was a warm blanket covering them. They watched as the rubble started to move, going back to its rightful position. It took less than a minute, but the street and apartment blocks were good as new. It looked like nothing ever happened. Percy released his power and turned back to the group. He turned red under the scrutiny of the man-hating females. One of them, Phoebe, stepped forward.

"Boy, you may be male, but I think I like you. Thank you for saving our mistress. Maybe you defy all we think about males". Her bit said, she stepped back into the crowd. Artemis was shocked. Phoebe was one of the first she had picked up, and had been with her for a couple thousand years. Never in all that time had she ever accepted or even talked to a man like that!

'_Percy is certainly different. He is modest, polite, cute, strong, powerful… Wait, what? No, I can't think like that. Aphrodite!' _Artemis thought. A distant laugh sounded. _'When I get my hands on her…' _Artemis' thoughts continued in this dark way until Percy returned to them.

"Come on, we need to get back to camp. You still need healing." _'And I needs to see Aphrodite. I can't be having feeling for a maiden goddess, especially one that hates men' _Percy said, adding the thought to the end. He gathered the Hunters close and vanished in a flash of white light.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Far away, on Olympus, a certain love goddess was giggling at the confusion of the two lovebirds. _'I can't wait until they show up here to yell at me!' _she thought, before she was of into convulsions again.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

**So that was the fifth chapter! How did I do? Good? Bad? Leave me a review and I will love you all for eternity. So the next chapter will be out sometime tomorrow! Be sure to look for it! I will post the next chapter when I get 50 reviews. Please review…**

**Until next time.**

**Fawkes**


	6. Confrontations and Meetings

**Hey everybody! (Hi, FawkesPhoenix!) Here is the new chapter to Percy Jackson and the Primordials! I am so sorry it was out late, but my teachers are cruel and piled me with assignments. So, I wrote most of this in class under their noses! Hehehe! (Not one word, Bek.) Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. I love you all! And a shout out to my lovely friend, theonlykk. Hey, Bek!**

**Replies to reviews**

**theonlykk- Thanks Bek! Sorry for the wait! You will make a debut next chapter, okay?  
Pollex- Dude, run fast! They are made that you were watching! Thanks for reading!  
The Chosen One- Thanks a lot!  
aesir21- Thanks! He certainly was! And besides, what child isn't afraid of their own mother? If he wasn't, I would have slapped silly! Or had Sally do it ;)  
The Dark Lord Andros- Thanks for that advice! Do you do beat work? 'Cause I need one. PM me if you are interested, please.  
Jd007- Here is some romance, just for you! Thanks for reading!  
JaydenJackson14- Thanks so much! It is a compliment because I have read Anaklusmos14's story and I absolutely loved it! He is such a good author and being behind him is a great place to be!**

And to the rest of my reviewers, thanks for taking the time!

**Now, without further ado, on with the Chapter!  
**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

When Percy, Artemis and the Hunters arrived back at camp, they were met with silence. Everyone was on instant alert, bows, knives and swords being drawn, and battle instincts kicking in. they all turned towards the amphitheatre when a sharp shout came from that direction. Percy looked at Artemis and nodded to her. Artemis nodded back, understanding his silent signal to move towards the sound. She signalled to the Hunters, who fell into formation, with half moving towards the trees surrounding the area, and the other half following Artemis.

Percy, for his part, unsheathed Anaklusmos and stalked quietly towards the amphitheatre, expecting the worst. He was envisioning slaughtered bodies, blood everywhere. The worst was the image of his mother, a look of terror on her face and huge gashes torn through her torso. Percy shook his head to rid himself of these images and thoughts. '_You are being ridiculous', _he scolded himself. _'You will find everything safe and as it should be. Everyone is probably by the amphitheatre, that is why it is so quiet'._ Cheered by these thoughts, Percy hurried toward the large outdoor structure. To his delight, he found everyone in camp sitting there, with his mother the focus of attention. _'It's alright, I found everyone. They are fine', _he sent to Artemis.

'_Okay, I will tell the girls to back down. Perseus, we need to talk after this as well', _came the reply. The last part of the thought sent a chill down Percy's spine.

'_Oh boy'._ He sheathed his sword and stepped into the amphitheatre. His happiness turned to horror when he heard what was being said.

"… and then there was little Percy, all covered in bubbles and dripping in the hallway, crying his eyes out because he had to go to the toilet!" Sally was standing on the stage, with the entire camp rolling on the ground, tears streaming from their eyes at the story that she was telling. Percy's face heated up to rival the colour of a tomato as his mortification reached the maximum point.

"MUM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Percy yelled. The entire camp silenced itself and turned to face Percy as one. Sally smiled benignly at him.

"Nothing dear. I was just telling the campers about your life before you found out about your heritage. They asked because you never talk about it". Percy groaned and face palmed.

"Yeah, but did you have to tell embarrassing baby stories? I mean, it's not even my 18th birthday yet!" As he said this, the entire camp resumed its hysterical laughter as they were reminded of the story that Sally had just been telling. Again, Percy groaned in embarrassment. Then, he heard something that made his blood run cold but, at the same time, made his stomach do a little happy dance; Artemis' laugh. Percy turned slowly to find both her and the Hunters laughing at him. Percy's heart both broke and rose as he heard Artemis' laugh. Broke because the laughter was directed at him, but rose because it was such a beautiful sound.

"Y…You… You really did that?" Thalia gasped out between bouts of hysteria. Percy's mouth narrowed into a line white line, but his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Well Thalia, you wouldn't mind me telling everyone of your childhood embarrassments then, would you?" he said. Thalia's laughter immediately stopped at she glared at Percy with lightning crackling on her fingers.

"How do you know about that?" Thalia's voice was deadly quiet, with enough threats hidden in it to scare the Hades out of Hades. Percy just smiled angelically.

"As I have Chaos' memories, I know everything that has ever happened, and most of what will happen, therefore, I know about everyone's embarrassing childhood memories". When he finished this little revelation, everyone paled as they realised the implications of such a statement: Piss of Percy, and expect the most embarrassing things to come to light.

"Okay, now that we know this, we won't do anything to annoy you, we swear" a little 12 year old camper stuttered. Percy smiled and turned to his mum.

"Mum, do you know where Chiron is? We need to talk to him. Oh, you guys can go home now, if you want. However, you may be missing a few neighbours. Hope you didn't like them" Percy said, looking quite unhappy at the loss of innocent lives. Sally shook her head.

"No, no, it's fine. Most of the neighbours were not very nice people anyway. Hopefully we will get some nice new neighbours this time". Percy smiled at his mum.

"Thanks. So, where is Chiron?"

"Right behind you" came the voice of Percy's teacher. Percy spun around and hugged Chiron. Surprised, Chiron was stunned for a second before hugging his favourite student as hard as he was being hugged. "How are you doing Percy? Are you okay?" Percy laughed as he stepped away from his teacher.

"Yes, I'm fine" he said. However, all laughter left his face and it grew more serious. "We need to convene the war council. I need to talk to everyone about the coming war" Percy said. Chiron's face also grew grim, and he turned to the assembled campers.

"ALL CABIN COUNCILLORS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE WAR ROOM IN THE BIG HOUSE! A MEETING WILL BE HELD IN HALF AN HOUR! EVERYONE ELSE, BACK TO YOUR ACTIVITIES!" he yelled. The campers nodded and scampered off, presumably to do as they were told. Chiron turned back to Percy.

"Thank you, Chiron. This will not be easy to say to them, but it must be said. I will see you soon". With that, Percy opened a vortex behind him and walked through it, vanishing before anyone said anything. Everybody stared at the spot that once help Percy before they shook themselves out of their stupor and went about their activities. Artemis turned to her Hunters and said,

"Go to my cabin and unwind. Thalia and Phoebe, meet at the Big House at the time of the war meeting. I need to go yell at a certain someone" she said, the last part being mumbled under her breath. Her hunters looked at her like she was crazy, but Artemis was so lost in her thoughts that she completely missed them. She started to glow in preparation of teleportation, without warning the girls. It was only when she heard a shout that she snapped out of her thoughts. She stopped atomising and looked over at her hunters, all of whom were glaring as best they could while shielding their eyes.

"Milady! Please warn us when you are about to teleport! We may be immortal, but it is only partial immortality! You were the one who gave it to us, after all" Thalia said, lightly scolding her mistress. Artemis had a bemused look on her face while the rest of the Hunters had looks of amusement crossing their faces. Artemis shook her head.

"Sorry girls. I have a lot on my mind. I'm teleporting now" she said, ending with a smirk. The Hunters glared at her before turning away and walking to the Artemis cabin.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Percy walked out of the portal and looked round. He knew he was on Olympus, but this was part of the great home of the gods that he had never been into. Everywhere he looked there were buildings as large as the Parthenon in Greece. '_These must be the god's palaces. Huh, I expected something of a defining mark. You know, a large sign that said "Aphrodite's Palace" or something like that'. _He was so absorbed that he didn't realise that he had been walking aimlessly. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see a violently pink palace in front of him. It was exuding a horribly flowery perfume smell that made Percy gag. '_THAT is most definitely Aphrodite's palace. The pink alone gives it away'_ he thought. He steeled himself against the smell and walked up to the palace doors. Before he could knock, the door flew open and Percy was yanked into the interior of the horrible-smelling place.

"AHHH!" was all he could get out before his mouth was covered by a pair of lips. He was viciously attacked by said lips. They were basically raping his mouth! Then final straw that snapped him out of his shock was a hand worming its way down his pants. _'NOOOOO…' "…_OOOOOOO!" he yelled as he tore his mouth away from Aphrodite. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he screeched. Aphrodite looked confused.

"What?" she asked. Percy facepalmed. Why did he come here again? Oh yeah…

"Why am I feeling the wrong sort of feelings towards Artemis? What did you do to me?" Percy raged at Aphrodite. She just smirked and walked towards the back of the palace. "Where do you think you are going!?" Percy shouted. Aphrodite ignored him and continued walking. Percy had no choice but to run to catch up.

"I have not done anything to you. Everything you are feeling is all your own" Aphrodite said as she settled down on a divan. She looked supremely unconcerned with Percy's troubles. She even went as far as to pull out a nail file and begin filing her nails! Percy snapped.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU ARE THE GODDESS OF LOVE! YOU _MUST _HAVE HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT!" Again, Aphrodite just ignored him.

"As you and Artemis are powerful in your own right, I have no power over your love lives. Before, when you were mortal I had power over yours", she added when he looked like he was about to interrupt, "but, now that you are the most powerful being in Existence, I have no dominion over you. I have never had any control over Artemis' love life anyway. She is a maiden goddess, sworn off men forever. Anything you feel toward her is all you". Aphrodite ended her little speech with a small, knowing smirk. Percy was at a loss.

"Are you sure?" he asked, stressing the 'sure'. Aphrodite nodded. "Damn. I hoped it was you, but now I have to go think. Thanks Aphrodite" Percy said, looking distracted. He turned and walked out of the palace, still lost in his thoughts. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the bright flash of silver light behind him. He opened another portal and disappeared.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

'_Was that Percy?' _Artemis thought. She had just teleported onto Olympus, outside Aphrodite's palace. As she was arriving, she thought she saw the last images of a black vortex. _'What would he want with Aphrodite…? Unless… No. Percy is a decent human being and would never lower himself to… use Aphrodite, would he? Although, he is no longer technically 'human'…' _Artemis was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Aphrodite walking up to her.

"Artemis? What are you doing here?" Aphrodite asked, looking confused. Although she played the part of a ditzy blonde, she knew exactly what was going on at any time. Feelings were her forte, after all. She smirked inwardly, liking that Artemis was confused. Aphrodite shook herself out of her thoughts as Artemis started to answer her question.

"I came to talk to you, actually. Can we go somewhere private?" Artemis asked. The last part of her sentence was said with a dangerous inflection. Again, Aphrodite smirked and motioned for Artemis to follow her. Artemis, looking bewildered, obeyed without hesitation. They walked into Aphrodite's palace. '_Gods, this place is horrible. Too much pink and perfume'_ Artemis thought, unknowingly echoing Percy's thoughts. She followed Aphrodite to the back of the palace, sitting on the divan that Aphrodite had occupied not so long ago. Aphrodite chose to sit in a squishy little armchair that seemed to engulf her entire body.

"Now, what are you here to talk to me about?" Aphrodite asked. Artemis growled at her.

"You know damn well what I am here for. You made me feeling… _something _for a _man. Something that is not disgust or hatred!" _Artemis hissed. Aphrodite, despite having Artemis glare at her with the most unveiled hatred, was supremely unconcerned.

"Whatever do you mean, dear cousin?" she asked, looking, for all the world, completely clueless. Artemis gave a small yell as she lost control of her anger for a split second. She regained control right away, but it was enough for Artemis to be disgusted with herself.

"You know _exactly _what I mean, _dear cousin_. I feel… congenial towards Perseus! What have you done!?" Artemis shrieked. Aphrodite finally took notice of Artemis.

"I have done nothing to do with your feelings for young Percy. You are too powerful for me to influence. Which sucks, but what are you going to do about it?" Aphrodite sighed. She looked crestfallen for a second, but brightened up with a sinister smile on her face. She looked at Artemis and said, "So, what are you going to do about your feelings?" Aphrodite looked amused as Artemis started spluttering.

"What do you mean? I am not going to do anything! May I remind you, I am a VIRGIN goddess, meaning I have sworn off the company of men FOREVER! Also, what would happen to my Hunters if I break my vow?" Artemis fretted.

"Would you calm down? Nothing is going to go wrong. You will be able to keep your Hunters AND get Percy at the same time" Aphrodite said, trying to reassure Artemis. _'Famous last words' _she thought sardonically. 

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

When Percy arrived back at camp, he immediately was accosted by Thalia, who gave him a large jolt.

"Hey! What was that for, Thalia?" Percy complained. Instead of an answer, he was again shocked. "Seriously, what did I do?!"

"You know exactly what you did" she said. Percy looked bemused by his cousin/best friend/sister's actions. He shook his head.

"I am completely clueless. Could you possibly explain, preferably _before _you shock me again?" Percy asked. Thalia just walked off. Percy raced to catch up. She led him through the camp to the pit that held Annabeth and the spiders. When he saw their destination, Percy's face clouded over and became stormy, somewhere between absolute anger and rage, and complete and utter heartbreak and sorrow.

"What is this? And why does it have your _girlfriend _in it?!" Thalia asked, her words dripping with lightning. Literally. There was little sparks of lightning dripping from her entire body, including her mouth.

"That bitch is no longer my girlfriend. Especially since she cheated on me with Heracles. He was particularly fun to punish. He is over there, atop your fathers' cabin" Percy said, his voice steeped in darkness. Thalia looked over at the specified cabin, and was horrified by what she saw. On the top was Heracles, with crows pecking out his genitalia. She rounded on Percy, sparking like never before.

"What. Did. You. DO!?" Thalia screamed.

"I DID WHAT I HAD TO!" Percy screamed back.

"SO YOU JUST _HAD _TO DESECRATE MY FATHERS' CABIN AND YOU JUST _HAD _TO TORTURE ANNABETH?!"

"YOU ARE MAKING ASSUMPTIONS WITHOUT ALL THE FACTS!"

"SO TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Their shouting had attracted quite a bit of attention, causing a crowd to form around them. Not too close to them, mind. Thalia's entire body was wreathed in lightning sparks, and Percy was surrounded by water that he had unknowingly conjured. The campers in the ring around them decided that it would be best to keep their distance from the best friends/cousins/siblings because they were the most powerful people any of them had ever known, barring the gods of course. The pair in the centre had stopped to take a breather before they went back to screaming each other when they noticed the crowd they had drawn. Both Percy and Thalia turned and glared at the crowd, causing them to either; A) Wet their pants and faint or; B) Run as fast as their legs could carry them. Thankfully, most of the campers were able to run. It was only a small number that actually pissed their pants and fainted, the majority of them being either really young or from the Demeter cabin. Percy and Thalia were snapped out of their glaring by a voice that was as cold as ice.

"Just what do you think you two are doing? Look at the state of this camp. You get occupied for a few minutes and then BAM! This happens" the voice scolded. Percy shivered as he realised who was talking. The look on Thalia's face was exactly the same on his. They both let go of their respective powers and watched as they faded, trying to stall for time. "Turn around and face me, Perseus Constantine Jackson! You too, young lady!" both of them turned around, their eyes closed as they waited for their punishment. Percy tried to plead.

"But Mum…" It fell on deaf ears.

"Open your eyes, please. _Now"._ Thalia and Percy both slowly opened their eyes to see the scariest sight in the world: an angry mother. They both looked at each other and gulped, silently wishing the other good luck in the next life, certain they were about to die. "Now, I will repeat my question. What do you think you were doing?" Sally asked, her voice laced with deadly intents.

"We were… um… doing something that Percy will now tell you, Mrs Jackson" Thalia quickly said. Percy threw her a dirty look and turned to face his mother. She was standing there, hands on her hips, foot tapping on the ground, clearly expecting some sort of answer.

"We were having a… disagreement. Loudly. And with our powers?" Percy said, the inflection at the end of the sentence making end like a question. Sally just shook her head.

"Now listen to me. You two are the leaders of your respective groups. Percy, you are now the most powerful being in Existence. You said it yourself. Act like it. And you," she said, rounding on Thalia, "from what I've heard about you, you are Lady Artemis' second-in-command. You are supposed to be the one who has to break up these kinds of fights, not participate in them. You are both old enough now to understand the consequences of your actions. Any fights that you two have will be done away from camp, and away from any potential innocent bystanders. Am I understood?" Sally lectured, ending her speech with a tone that said 'you had better listen or next time the big guns with be pulled out'. Percy and Thalia nodded vigorously, their heads moving so fast it looked like someone had given them a load of caffeine and sugar. Sally smiled. "Good".

Again, a crowd had formed when the shouting had stopped, so both Thalia and Percy's subsequent scolding was public and humiliating. Many of the campers that had run off were back, along with some new ones that hadn't seen the fight. All were snickering at the pair.

"Now, the war meeting is about to start, so I suggest that you two make your way to the Big House. As for the rest of you," Sally said, turning to the campers, who shut up instantly, "go back to what you were doing earlier. This will take a while". The campers nodded and fled to their activities. Only those that were part of the meeting stayed behind. She looked at them. "Well?" They fled to the safety of the Big House. Sally nodded, satisfied. '_All in a day's work for a mother'. _

LINEBREALINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBR EAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Chiron was standing in the War Room, waiting for everyone to arrive. Well, War Room was kind of an overstatement. It was really just a room that had a Ping-Pong table in it, which was used like an official war meeting table. It was also used to play Pinochle on. Chiron smiled to himself, remembering all of the games he had won against Dionysus. _'Speaking, or rather thinking, about Lord Dionysus, where is he? He is still camp director, and is needed at this meeting". _Just as Chiron was finishing that thought, a bright light started to appear in the corner of the room. All of the mortals closed their eyes as Dionysus teleported in, arriving with a pleasant smell of grapes that had just seen a nice rainstorm. As the light died down, the demi-gods looked over at Mr D, who had settled himself at the head of the table.

"What?" he asked, his tone dangerous. All of the demi-gods suddenly found the table or wall _very _interesting. Dionysus smirked, proud of himself. Just then, the rest of the council arrived. Percy, Thalia, Nico, Leo and the Stolls walked in. Behind them walked Percy's mother. They all moved toward their seats, the Stolls having to share, and Thalia being glared at by Phoebe for leaving her alone with males for an extended amount of time. Chiron cleared his throat and immediately had the attention of everyone in the room.

"Now begins the War Meeting. Remember, anything said in this room does not leave this room, is that understood?" There were murmurs of consent around the room. "Good. Percy, you have the floor" Chiron said. All attention was now focussed on the young Son of Poseidon. Percy stood up.

"I asked Chiron to convene the council to share some news with all of you. The Primordials are rising" he said. Immediately, whispers started going around the table. Percy glared at them, silencing everyone in the room. Sally smiled, proud of her son. "Now, we have about a year before they fully awaken, and about five years before they attack Earth. I am warning you all now so that you are prepared". Following this announcement was an uproar. People were shouting to be heard but, as everyone was shouting, no-one voice could be discerned from the crowd. After 30 seconds, Dionysus had had enough.

"Sit down and shut up". There was silence as everyone did as they were bid. Percy nodded his thanks to the camp director, who just waved it off.

"I am assuming you all have some questions, so we will go around the room. Everyone will get their questions answered. Nico, you start" Percy said, sitting down. Nico stood up.

"I am going to ask a stupid question, but it would probably benefit those who don't know the answer. Who, or what, are the Primordials?" Nico, finished with his question, sat down.

"The Primordials are the children of Chaos. They were the first beings. Their names are Aether, the Primordial of Light, Ananke, the Primordial of Compulsion, Chronos, the Primordial of Time, Erebus, the Primordial of Darkness, Eros, the Primordial of Procreation, Gaia, who we already met and destroyed, Hemera, the Primordial of Day and wife of Aether, Nyx, the Primordial of Night and wife of Erebus, Phanes, the Primordial of Appearance, Pontus, the Primordial of the Oceans, Tartarus, the personification of the pit in the Underworld, Thalassa, Primordial of the Sea and wife of Pontus and Uranus, Primordial of the Heavens and husband of Gaia" Percy said. The others were blown away. Clarisse stood up next.

"Prissy, how are we going to defeat them? They were the First Beings. They hold more power than any of the gods have in their little fingers. No offence" she said quickly to Dionysus and Artemis, who had teleported straight into the meeting room after seeing Aphrodite. Both of them nodded at her, knowing that what she said was true.

"How did we defeat Gaia? That is basically the same thing. Gaia was a Primordial. We made her go into permanent sleep. We will do the same thing to the others" Percy said. "Besides, I am more powerful now, but I am bound by the Ancient Laws devised by Chaos himself. The most I can do is take down the Primordials. The rest of you will have to take out their armies". Clarisse nodded, satisfied with the response. She sat down and Malcolm, the next Athena head councillor stood up.

"What are we going to do about the newer campers? We can't have them fight in the battles. They would be killed" he said. Percy nodded.

"I know. What will happen is that the new campers from her as well as Camp Jupiter will be moved to a safe location, where they will learn how to properly fight. They will also be trained in healing so that they can still contribute in the war". Malcolm nodded and sat down. No-one else stood up.

"Is that everything?" Percy asked. Nods came from everyone. "Okay then, meeting dismissed". Chairs scrapped the ground as everyone moved. Artemis shouted over the din.

"Perseus! I wish to speak to you!" Percy, having turned around when his named was called, nodded and motioned to the lake visible from the window. Artemis nodded in return and vanished in a flash of silver light. Percy, deciding to walk, turned to the door, only to be stopped by his mother.

"Yes Mum? What is it?" Percy asked. Sally looked at her son before engulfing him in a hug.

"You better take good care of her, young man" she said. Percy, knowing exactly who she meant, just nodded.

"I will". Sally let go of Percy and moved out of his way.

"Go get her, tiger". Percy thanked his mother with a nod and moved out the door and in the direction of the lake. Sally turned to the staircase but stopped when she saw Thalia standing in the meeting room, looking at her. "Follow him" was all Sally said before she disappeared up the stairs to Paul. Thalia, startled by what she said, just stood there for a few seconds before moving, running in the same direction Percy had taken.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Percy, as he walked down to the lake, was thinking about his feelings for Artemis. _'I like her, but why? I wish I had Aphrodite here' _Percy thought. A faint laugh was heard.

"_I don't need to be there, silly. And I also don't need to tell you why you like our resident Huntress. Just look at your past with her and you will understand". _Percy heard Aphrodite clearly, as if she were standing next to him. He silently thanked her and again was given the tinkling laugh that she always produced. Percy thought about his experiences with Artemis. There was the first time he saw her, when he was twelve and he had retuned Zeus' Master Bolt. Percy had seen her on her throne, all done up for a hunt. He had immediately thought that she was the prettiest being he had ever seen. Then, he saw her again when he was fourteen. That time, he had also met the Hunt. Again, seeing Artemis in hunting gear really made her look beautiful, like nature. Untouched my man or make-up. Then, when he saw her underneath the sky, he had admired her strength and love for her realm; maidens. She had willingly taken the sky from Annabeth to save her from a fate worse than death. Percy realised that he had always had amorous feelings towards her. Especially since she was one of the Council that voted against destroying him. Percy was strengthened by his epiphany, and broke into a run for the beach. When he got there, he saw Artemis sitting on the beach, watching the sun set. Percy looked at his watch.

"I guess Apollo is done for the day" he said as he settled beside her. Artemis looked away from the setting sun at Percy.

"Can you believe all that has happened today? You became Chaos only this morning! I can't believe it. It feels like it has been forever" she said. Percy started at her words. It really was only this morning that he had gotten his new position!

"Wow, you're right" he said with wonder. He shook it off and looked at Artemis. "What did you want to talk about?" Artemis suddenly gained a light blush across her cheeks.

"Um, well…" she started, unsure of how to say what she wanted. Percy, noticing her distress, started to speak.

"How about I talk first and then you can jump in anytime, okay?" Artemis nodded and Percy took a deep breath. "IreallylikeyouandIwouldliketoknowifyoulikemetoo" he said in a rush. Artemis just looked at him, completely confused.

"Huh?" was her eloquent reply. Percy turned red with embarrassment.

"I said, I r..really l…like you Artemis, a..and I w…won..wondered if you l..liked me b…back" Percy stuttered, face red and shaking like a leaf. Artemis was stunned. Percy mistook her silence for rejection. He felt his heart break as he thought that he had embarrassed himself in front of his crush by admitting to said crush that he liked her. He stood up really fast. "Sorry" I said before he started to race off. A hand suddenly shot out and grabbed his arm, preventing him from moving. _'Oh great. Now she is going to make fun of me' _Percy thought, depressed.

"Percy, wait" Artemis said softly. Percy stopped trying to pull away and just stood there, waiting for the inevitable taunting. "I think I like you too". It was said softly, and Percy almost didn't hear it.

"W…What?" he asked. Artemis huffed.

"I said I like you too, okay?" Artemis said. Percy's eyes widened as he processed what she had just said. His legs suddenly went jelly-like and he collapsed, right on top of Artemis. She gasped as he fell and was suddenly overcome by the ocean smell that came with a Child of Poseidon. Percy, when he fell, tried to not put all of his weight on Artemis. This caused him to end up with his body over hers, hands grasped together. Al in all, it was a very provocative site. Percy and Artemis froze. They looked at each other and slowly moved their faces closer together. Closer and closer until… they kissed. Fireworks went off behind closed eyelids. It was nothing more than a simple brush of the lips, but for the two involved, it was like they had found Heaven, Nirvana and Paradise all at the same time. They blocked out their surroundings, so absorbed in each other that they didn't notice a certain Daughter of Zeus standing in the forest on the each of the beach, watching them with eyes open and mouth on the ground. Percy and Artemis kissed again and again, laying on the beach as the moon rose over Long Island Sound.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

**So, there you have it folks! The end of Chapter 6! What did you think? Too much? Not Enough? Leave a review and let me know!**

**Until next time,**

**Fawkes**


	7. Discovery

**Hey again and welcome to the seventh chapter of PJ and the Primordials! Thanks so much for the continued support from all of you! The reviews and favourites/follows I get on a daily basis are really inspiring, so thanks so much! This chapter is dedicated to my bestie, theonlykk!**

**Replies to reviews**

**44no44-I am so glad you are enjoying it! And don't worry! I have a surprise concerning Chaos that I think you will like.  
Darth Renascentia- Thanks so much! I'm glad that the comedy is working. I didn't think anyone found it funny. You made me hope again!  
aesir21- Of course he is! Have you known any boy not to be a mother's boy? I still am!  
CuriousGuest-Thanks so much! I know exactly what you mean! That is why I wrote it like I did. I am glad you like it.**

**And to the rest of my reviewers, Thanks for taking the time to do so! Now, on with the story!**

LINEBREAK LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAK LINEBREAK

Percy and Artemis broke apart after their lungs screamed for air. Despite being a goddess, and Percy being Chaos, they still needed air, just like any other living being. Gasping into each other's mouths, Percy and Artemis attempted to regain their breaths as they stared into each other's eyes, thinking about the kiss. For Percy, it was the best experience of his young life. Nothing else compared, not even defeating Kronos and Gaia and saving the world.

'_Wow' _was the only thought on Percy's mind. Artemis, on the other hand, was freaking out.

'_W…What was that? That was amazing, and yet… it was just a kiss. What does this mean?' _Artemis was still thinking when a cracking noise came from behind them. Both of them drew their weapons and whipped around, only to freeze as they saw Thalia standing at the edge of the forest, a broken branch under her foot, and a thunderous expression on her face. Percy and Artemis lowered their weapons, sheathed them and looked at each other, silently communicating with the telepathy that all immortals are instinctually able to use.

'_What are we going to do? It's obvious that she saw us, although how she found us is a mystery to me. I am supposed to be able to feel the presence of any of my Hunters' _Artemis sent to Percy. Percy, for his part, was staring at Thalia like she was an alien that he had never seen before. He barely heard Artemis, and only when she jabbed her elbow into his ribs did he even acknowledge her.

"Huh? What do you want?" Percy said. Artemis just groaned and slapped him around the head. "Hey!" he said, clutching the offending spot and glaring at Artemis. The friendly banter between the two shocked Thalia out of her daze.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Thalia screamed. "YOU DARE TOUCH HER, PERCY?!" Percy cowered under Thalia's burning gaze. Thalia smirked in satisfaction before rounding on Artemis, her gaze hardening again at the site of her mistress' lips swollen, and her eyes slightly glazed from the pleasure. "YOU, LADY ARTEMIS, SHOULD NOT BE ENGAGING IN SUCH ACTIVITIES, ESPECIALLY WITH PERCY!" As Thalia raged, Percy and Artemis slowly backed away, toward the sea. Thalia noticed and, in her rage, forgot who she was yelling at, and summoned lightning to strike them.

"Run Percy!" Artemis yelled. Percy, however, stood firm.

"No. I will not run. I have to face her. I will prove that I am worthy of your affections" Percy responded. Artemis stood next to him, shocked that he would do that for her. Artemis felt her affections for him grow exponentially. She watched as Percy walked towards the raging Daughter of Zeus, uncaring of the lightning that was striking the ground around him. He continued to walk towards his best friend, trying to calm her down.

"Thalia! Thalia, stop this! You need to calm down! Do you want to call the attention of everybody to this?!" Percy had to yell of the rumbling of thunder to be heard. However, his words were lost in the wind and thunder that was starting to increase. Percy, being a Son of Poseidon, attempted to calm the storm, completely forgetting about his powers over EVERYTHING, including lightning. Artemis, on the other hand, didn't.

"PERCY! YOU CAN STOP IT USING CHAOS' ABILITIES! YOU HAVE THEM, SO USE THEM!" she yelled at him. Percy turned and faced her with a sheepish look on his face.

"Oh yeah, forgot all about those" he said, rubbing the back of his head. Artemis sweat-dropped. Percy turned around again and faced Thalia, who had missed the entire exchange between the two as she was still lost in her raging.

"PERCY JACKSON! YOU WILL PAY FOR DEFILING MY MISTRESS!" Thalia screamed. She held out her hand and concentrated. A ball of lightning began to appear. However, this was no ordinary lightning. Due to her angered state, the lightning was imbued with more power than usual. It jumped and sparked, similar to Zeus' Master Bolt. Artemis' eyes widened at the site of the ball.

'_If that hits Percy, he will be out commission for a few days, if not an entire week, never mind his abilities as Chaos' _she thought. "Percy, get out of here!"

"No" was the only reply she got. Percy then blocked out everything, except the raging storm in front of him, and concentrated on Chaos' powers. He searched through Chaos' memories, trying to find a way to stop Thalia in her tracks, but nothing could be found. It seemed that no-one had tried to attack Chaos before, so he had never needed to take their powers away. '_Damn' _thought Percy. '_I would really be helpful if SOMEONE had actually told me how to use these damn powers'_ Percy thought, directing it to Chaos. All he got in return was a laugh, and a distant "Good luck!"

"YOU WILL DIE PERCY!" screamed Thalia, before she launched the gathered lightning at his chest. Percy closed his eyes and screamed "STOP!" He felt a tug in his gut, like he had just called upon his hydrokinetic abilities, and heard silence. After 30 seconds, and no pain, Percy chanced opening his eyes. What he saw was both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. Everything, including Artemis, the sun and the lightning ball, at all stopped I their tracks.

"I will have to apologise for that later" Percy mused. He turned away from Artemis, only to be face-to-face with the ball of lightning. "Yikes!" he said. Percy side-stepped the frozen ball of death and proceeded to walk to Thalia, who was also frozen in time. One look at her face and Percy was terrified. She had bloody murder written all over her, and what scared Percy was that her eyes had clouded over, something that he had never seen before. _'Guess that is what drove her to attack me' _he thought. Percy decided it would be best if he teleported the ball of lightning to a safe place. He opened a portal and unfroze the ball form time, to watch it fly into the portal and vanish into a volcano. Percy gave a sigh of relief. He closed the portal and turned to Thalia. '_What am I going to do about her?' _The answer came in the form of Chaos, who appeared in front of Percy.

"Hey Percy! How's it going?" Chaos asked. Percy just glared. "Okay, okay. No need to glare" he said, raising his hands in a placating manner.

"What am I going to do about this?" Percy asked, gesturing to the frozen landscape. Chaos looked at him and smiled.

"Why, you are going to fix it, of course. What, you thought that I would fix it for you?" he said. Percy just glared at Chaos again and said several unmentionable words, some in languages he had never heard of before. Chaos looked mildly shocked. "Wow, calm down! You don't need to swear so violently" he said to Percy, who just continued to swear. Chaos sighed. _"At least he knows how to access my knowledge and memories' _he thought. He looked over at Percy, and decided to take pity on him. "Percy… PERCY!" Percy stopped swearing and looked at his 'father'.

"Yes?"

"You need to focus to restart time. This, by the way, has been frozen throughout the Universe". Percy paled as he learned of the ramifications of his unmitigated use of power.

"Um…oops?" was all that was said. Chaos face-palmed. Percy laughed. Then he got serious. "Okay, so how do I unfreeze everything?" Percy asked Chaos. Chaos removed his face from his hand and faced Percy.

"You need to focus on the power inside of you, and unleash it, kind of like you did back at your mum's apartment. Just imagine time restarting again, and it'll happen". Percy nodded and closed his eyes. He focussed on the power he had found less than 2 hours ago, and found it swirling around his core, which was light blue and green, thanks to his parentage.

'_Okay, here goes nothing' _Percy thought as he pulled on a thread of the power. Before he let it go, he opened his eyes and looked over at Chaos. "What do I do about Thalia?" he asked. Chaos just shook his head and smiled.

"You will know exactly what to do. She is your best friend after all" was the reply Percy got. Percy growled at his 'father'.

"Unhelpful bastard" he said. Then, he released his hold on his power and imagined time restarting. He knew it worked when he heard the voice of Thalia screaming at him.

"WHAT?! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" She looked at Percy and growled at his unharmed state.

"Um… I'm Chaos, remember?" Percy said, looking at her like she was crazy. Which she was, in a _sense. She did just try and attack the most powerful entity in the Universe, as well as her Mistress._ So, Percy reckoned, on a scale of 1-10, with 1 being not crazy, and 10 being totally cuckoo, he thought Thalia ranked about and 8 at the moment. _'Although' _he thought as he watched her anger change into confusion, then frustration, _'it seems to be climbing higher and higher'. _

"PERCY JACKSON! I WILL KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING AND DEFILING MY MISTRESS!" Percy sighed.

'_This is getting repetitive' _he thought. With that in mind, Percy again reached for the power (_'this is getting easier and easier' _Percy thought), and imagined Thalia powerless, at least temporarily. However, this was done with a minimum of light, so Thalia had no idea what had happened. So, imagine her nasty shock when she moved to attack poor, defenceless Percy, only to stop at her lack of power. She looked at her hands and wondered at what had happened to her power. Even her power as a Hunter of Artemis was gone! That meant she was… she was…

"Percy Jackson! What have you done to me!?" Thalia screamed. "I am a _mortal!"_ She hissed the last word. Percy just smiled at her.

"All I did was temporarily remove your powers so that we could talk. Like _civilised_ people who do not attack each other". Thalia just fumed and glared at both Percy and Artemis, although the latter was completely confused as to why she was being glared at. All she had done was kiss Percy… the penny dropped and Artemis blushed a nice red colour.

'_I guess she wants to yell at us some more' _Artemis thought. Her guess was right on the money as, as soon as she finished that thought, Thalia started yelling. Again.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO THINK YOU WERE DOING?! YOU, LADY ARTEMIS, ARE SUPPOSED TO BE A _VIRGIN _GODDESS, SWORN OF MEN FOREVER! WHY WERE YOU KISSING MY COUSIN?!"

"I was kissing him because I like him, okay? What is your problem, Thalia?" Artemis replied scathingly. Thalia was taken aback by the tone of Artemis' voice. Percy was just standing to the side, a look of bemusement on his face. He watched the half-sisters fight over him, something no girl had every done.

'_Although, they aren't really fighting over me per say. They are more fighting about the whole 'kissing me' thing, rather than who gets me' _Percy thought. This thought depressed him. He was drawn out of his thoughts by shouting from the two girls in front of him.

"You have no right to tell me what to do, Thalia Grace! I am a goddess!" Artemis was shouting. Thalia was turning red with anger.

"That is it! I am leaving!" Thalia shouted. She turned away and stomped her way back into the forest and towards camp. Artemis looked over at Percy.

"Do you think she will be okay with this?" she asked. Percy just shrugged.

"I don't know" he said. "All we can do now is wait for her to cool down and then we go talk to her". Artemis nodded and looked over at the spot where her lieutenant had vanished.

"I hope you are right".

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Thalia was stomping her way through the forest, uncaring of any of the tress she was damaging by doing so. The nymphs that personified the trees were all glaring at her, grumbling under their breaths about the broken branches and damaged bark. Thalia ignored them, and continued her trek towards the Artemis cabin, grumbling under her breath the entire time.

"Damn lovesick, good-for-nothing, vow-breaking GODDESSES!" She yelled the last word as loud as she could, startling some nearby birds into flight.

"What are you grumbling about now, Thalia?" a voice said. Thalia whipped around to find the source of the voice, instinctively reaching for her powers. They flared to life, and Thalia was glad that she had them back. "Whoa, calm down. We are just here to talk to you. You had vanished and we were worried. Is everything alright?" Thalia looked over at the sound of the voice, and identified Larissa and Bek, a new Hunter and Daughter of Hades. Thalia thought about how they had met Bek.

_*Flashback*_

_The Hunt was tracking down the Nemean Lion. Artemis had gained Intel from Zeus that it was somewhere near Denver, terrorising the local citizens. After a few days of looking, they had finally spotted some remnants of the Lion's attack; bones, broken apart by the Lion's strong jaws. Artemis kneeled down and examined the bones, while the other Hunters fanned out to see if they could fine the path the elusive monster had taken. _

"_What do you think, Thalia?" Artemis asked. Thalia looked over at the goddess, who had assumed the form of a 16 year old girl, just for the duration of the hunt. _

"_I think that this is a rather strange thing for a monster to do. I mean, they usually attack crowded areas, with lots of potential victims. This is an isolated spot, and the only victim appears to be a hiker that had gotten lost in this part of the woods" she said. Artemis nodded her agreement and stood up. _

"_I agree. Something is definitely strange. I wonder what is going on?" Artemis mused out loud. A shout from one of the Hunters brought Artemis out of her thoughts._

"_Lady Artemis! We found something!" The shout came from Larissa and Phoebe, who had taken the northern section of the clearing. Artemis and Thalia raced over to the pair, along with the rest of the Hunt. _

"_What is it girls? Did you fine the tracks of the Lion?" Artemis asked. Larissa shook her head._

"_We found something better. Take a look". Larissa and Phoebe stepped aside and the Hunt gasped at the site revealed to them. A young woman, about 17, was curled up on the ground, apparently asleep! Artemis looked at the girl._

"_Well, she doesn't appear injured. Somebody wake her up" Artemis commanded. Larissa nodded and summoned some water from the nearby creek and dumped it on the sleeping girl. The girl screeched and jumped up, shaking and swearing like a sailor._

"_GODDAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? WHY AM I ALL WET?!" she shouted. The young woman stopped jumping around and looked at the gathered group of girls. Her jaw dropped. "No way" she breathed. "The Hunters of Artemis. My dad told me all about you" she said. The Hunt looked visibly shocked. _

"_Who is your father, girl? I sense an aura of power around you" Artemis asked. The girl looked affronted. _

"_Who're you?" she asked rather rudely, if the reactions of the Hunt were anything to go by. Artemis waved them down._

"_I am Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, Hunt and Childbirth. Patron of Maidens" she said. The girl's eyes' widened and she dropped to her knees._

"_My Lady. I am Rebekkah, Daughter of Hades" Rebekkah said. Artemis, as well as the rest of the Hunt's, eyes widened and their jaws dropped at the mention of Hades._

"_How are you a Child of Hades? The last Children of Hades to be born were Bianca and Nico di Angelo, and that was in the 1940's" Artemis asked. Rebekkah looked shocked._

"_Um, I don't know. All I know is that I was born September 9__th__, 1996. When I was a child, I used to hear a voice in my head that told me all about the Greek Gods. I just thought it was an imaginary friend, so I listened. As I got older, the voice never disappeared, but it only spoke when I was in danger. It told me what to do. Also, I noticed that I had some connection to ghosts. I saw them walking everywhere as a child. I always assumed everyone could see them. I used to tell my mum about them, but she always told me they weren't real. Again, as I got older, I understood what they were. So, I did some investigating on my own. I searched up the Greek Gods and I learned of the Underworld and the gods that were down there. I just guessed I was a Daughter of Hades because it makes the most sense". Rebekkah finished her story and looked at the frozen Hunt. "What?" she asked as the Hunt continued to stare. Artemis was the first of the gathered to shake off her shock._

"_Well, that is quite the story. But, without a confirmation, we have no way of knowing if it is true. We…" Artemis said, before trailing off. She was staring at a point above Rebekkah's head. Rebekkah looked confused. _

"_What? What do you see? Is it important? Dangerous? What?" Rebekkah asked. Artemis just pointed to the space above her head. Rebekkah, confused, looked up, and saw what had Artemis shocked. A skull was floating above her head._

"_A claim has been made. Welcome, Daughter of Hades" Artemis said. Rebekkah looked at the skull until it faded away. _

'_Thank you Dad' she thought. _

'_You're welcome, my daughter' came a faint reply. Rebekkah smiled. It had been a long time since her father had spoken to her. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Artemis, who was asking her a question._

"…_join?" was all that Rebekkah heard. She looked at Artemis, and then the other Hunters gathered. All had expectant looks on their faces. _

"_Um… could you repeat that?" Rebekkah asked. Artemis looked affronted, but complied with her request. _

"_I have offered you a position in the Hunt. Will you accept and join?" Artemis said, looking a little annoyed that she had to repeat herself. Rebekkah looked around her, and thought back on her life. She made her decision. _

"_I would be honoured to join the Hunt with you, Lady Artemis". Artemis looked satisfied._

"_Very well. Repeat after me". And with the reciting of the oath, Rebekkah became part of the Hunt. "Now come girls. We have a monster to slay" Artemis said._

*End Flashback*

Thalia was still thinking of the day Bek had joined when a hand waved in front of her face. Thalia looked up, startled. She saw Bek and Larissa giggling at her surprise.

"Yeah, Yeah. Shut up you two" Thalia grumbled. Larissa and Bek stopped giggling and looked at the Daughter of Zeus.

"Are you alright?" Bek asked, repeating Larissa's earlier question. Both girls had noticed that Thalia had a look in her eye that said 'I am NOT happy'. Both girls had been on the receiving end of that look many times, and had learned to recognise it. Thalia shook her head.

"No, actually I'm not. You want to know why?" she asked. Both Larissa and Bek nodded. "Your brother is why, Larissa". Larissa looked confused.

"What did he do this time?" she asked.

"He was kissing Lady Artemis down on the beach" Thalia replied. Both Larissa and Bek's jaws dropped at the revelation.

"WHAT!?" they shouted simultaneously. Thalia nodded her head.

"Yep. I saw them myself. And, the sad thing is, Lady Artemis was the one who initiated the kiss. But" she continued sheepishly, "I kinda blamed Percy. So, I attacked him" Thalia said. Again, shock set in of the two girls who had become best friends.

"You attacked Percy? As in, Chaos Percy?" Larissa asked. Thalia just nodded. "How are you still alive? How do you even exist?" Thalia just shrugged.

"Percy didn't attack back. He did disable my power though. I was mortal for about 5 minutes" Thalia shuddered. "Worst five minutes of my life".

"So, what are we going to do? About Percy and Lady Artemis, I mean" Bek asked.

"I don't know. But we have to tell the other Hunters. This is not something they deserve to be left out of the loop on. This affects all of us" Thalia said. The other girls agreed.

"But what about Lord Zeus?" Larissa asked. Instantly, her mouth was covered by four hands.

"SHHH! Don't say his name! When you invoke a god's name, they can automatically hear anything you say!" Thalia whispered. "We don't want him finding out about you-know-what".

"No, I don't know what, daughter. Care to explain?" a voice came from behind them. All three girls jumped and spun around, only to be faced with the entire Olympian Council. The Hunters swallowed nervously. Thalia looked at her father, who wore an expectant look on his face. Out of all the gods, only Aphrodite looked informed.

"Um, no not really, Father" Thalia said. Zeus raised an eyebrow.

"Young lady, it wasn't a request" Zeus said. Thalia looked at her fellow Hunters, but they were looking terrified of being in the presence of the most powerful people on Earth, apart from the Titans and Percy.

"Just go to the beach, you will see what we mean" Thalia said in a hurry. With that, she grabbed Bek and Larissa and bolted off towards the Artemis cabin.

"Well, that was certainly odd" Zeus mused. "Apollo, did they lie?" he asked the God of Truth. Apollo shook his head. "Well then, off to the beach". With that he turned and started to walk to the beach, the rest of the Council trailing behind.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

When they arrived at the beach, all seemed well. At first. What they saw next kind of destroyed any hope for normality to occur. Well, as normal as you can get with 14 gods and goddesses around. The Council walked further on and saw something that sent both Zeus and Apollo into a rage, and Aphrodite into a fangirl squealing fit. Percy and Artemis were again making out! This time however, their tops were off, leaving Percy bare-chested, and Artemis with a silver bra on. All of the goddesses swooned at the site of Percy's rock-hard, chiselled body, gained from fighting two wars, and countless hours of training.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Zeus screamed. Percy and Artemis jumped apart, shocked at having been caught twice in 10 minutes. They scrambled to get their clothing back on, leaving the goddesses to groan with disappointment when Percy's body was hidden under the shirt he put on.

"Um… hi Father" Artemis said. That little comment sent Zeus' blood pressure through the roof. Literal steam came from his ears.

"DON'T YOU 'HI FATHER' ME! WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?" Artemis sighed.

"I think it was pretty obvious what we were doing, Father" she said.

"I CAN BLOODY WELL SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I MEANT, WHY? HOW? WHEN?" Zeus' rage was so much that he was unable to express his questions in a coherent manner. Apollo decided to take over.

"What he means to say is, PERCY, WHAT ARE YOU TOUCHING MY SISTER IN SUCH A MANNER?!" Percy sighed. Again, he was being blamed. Did anyone ever think that maybe, just maybe, Artemis wanted him to touch her?

"I am touching her because she wanted me to! Is that so difficult to believe?" Percy asked.

"YES!" was the resounding response he got back. Artemis looked at her… boyfriend? (She would discuss this later with him) and then back at her fuming family.

"Alright, enough! I am with Perseus because I like him, alright? You have no say in my life. It is mine to decide what to do with, so BUT OUT!" Artemis told them, yelling the last part in their faces.

"NO! YOU ARE MY BABY SISTER! I WILL PROTECT YOU FROM ANOTHER EVIL SON OF POSEIDON!" Apollo yelled. This fired up Artemis' temper.

"BABY SISTER!? I AM THE OLDER TWIN, YOU IDIOT! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! ALSO, I DON'T NEED PROTECTING!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T!

"YES!"

"NO!"

"ENOUGH!" Percy finally shouted. Instantly, the focus was on him.

"YOU! YOU DEFILED MY SISTER! PREPARE TO DIE!" Apollo yelled at Percy. The gods on the Council that weren't part of the screaming match (i.e. everyone except Zeus and Apollo) rolled their eyes at the not-so-bright Sun God. Didn't he remember that Percy had Chaos' power now? Evidently not, if the statement Apollo just made was any indication. Zeus was no better, egging his son on.

"Yes! Kill him!" Again, eyes were rolled. All watched as Apollo summoned his bow and notched an arrow, aimed and fired at Percy, all in the space of a few seconds. Percy, having remembered his new position as Creator, simply accessed his powers and stopped the arrow in its tracks. Frustrated, Apollo notched another arrow and fired again, with the same result. Apollo gave a yell and tossed his bow away. He was about to charge Percy when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up to see his father .

'Let me" was all Zeus said. Apollo smirked and nodded. Percy just stood still, looking unconcerned. Zeus summoned his Master Bolt and fired off three quick but powerful lightning bolts at Percy. He blinked and saw his own bolts flying back at him. Zeus panicked and ducked, barely avoiding the powerful blasts. He looked over at Percy, who was still looking unconcerned. Zeus growled. How dare a mere demi-god son of his brother disrespect him! Percy rolled his eyes as he caught this stray thought.

"Zeus. I am much more than a demi-god. Here, let me demonstrate" Percy said before he vanished from sight. Zeus looked around, trying to locate the elusive child. Percy suddenly appeared right in front of him, startling his into dropping the Master Bolt, which Percy picked up. Percy smirked at Zeus, who was shocked that someone other than him could touch the bolt without getting fried. "Here is my demonstration" Percy said. And, with that, he aimed and fired the Bolt at Zeus and Apollo, knocking them flat on their arses. "Remember, I am more than either of you. Don't mess with me" he said, before removing their powers and taking them for himself. "I have removed your powers. You will only get them back when you truly accept that Artemis and I are a couple, and that it is her decision, not yours. Until then, you will only be immortals, not gods. I will hold your domains until you have earned them back" Percy told them. The Council was shocked. Percy turned to them. "Where is my father?" Poseidon stepped forward. "Until Zeus had earned godhood back, you will be king of the gods, ruling along with Hera". Poseidon nodded, shocked.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Apollo.

"Well, I suppose you could stay here and train the campers. They do need and archery instructor that is not constantly busy. Zeus, you could go and… um… well, I don't know. You really don't have any skills, do you?" Percy said. He shrugged. "I guess Chiron will figure something out". He turned to the rest of the gods. "Any problems?" he asked, his tone dangerous. Everyone shook their heads. "Well then, I am off to bed. It has been a long day. Night all" Percy said, before he walked off to bed. The gods watched him go.

"Now what?" Aphrodite asked.

"I think Perseus had the right idea. I am tired. Goodnight" Artemis said, before she too walked off. The remaining gods looked at each other before shrugging and teleporting off to bed.

"Hey! What about us?" Apollo yelled.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

**Well, there we go. Another chapter down. I will be having major time skips in the next couple of chapters, just to get the story moving. Each battle with a Primordial will take 2 chapters, with a chapter n between each battle for the loving between Percy and Artemis. So, I expect the story to have about 33-35 more chapters. :D**

**Until next time,**

**Fawkes**


	8. Judgments and New Friends

**Hey everybody and welcome to Chapter 8 of PJ and the Primordials! I am so very sorry this is out late, but my school work must take priority! (Especially since I am a year 11 student preparing for my senior year!) Thanks so much for your kind reviews and all of the favourites and follows that have poured in! I am at over 100 Reviews! YAY! A shout-out to my 100****th**** reviewer, CynderLover! She is also my classmate and begged me to finish this. (And by beg, I mean threaten with bodily harm!)**

**Replies to reviews**

**Guest reviewer everyone- Here is the new chapter! Enjoy! Thanks for your kind words.  
oOAngelwithaBrokenHaloOo- Thank you so so much!  
Chronos1579- Here is the new update. I am so glad that you like it! And I promise I will try to not be too long between chapters!**

**And to everyone else who reviewed, Thanks a bunch!**

**Now, onwards with the story!  
**

**WARNING: Vulgar language ahead! If that bothers you, please don't read this fic!**

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Percy grumbled under his breath as his body woke up from a very deep and satisfying sleep. He groaned and stretched like a cat, enjoying the popping his joints made as they made themselves ready for another hard day of physical labour.

'T_hat was the best sleep I have had in ages. Thank you Morpheus and Hypnos' _Percy thought as he relished in the refreshing feeling of a great sleep. He heard a distant rumble, like someone had disturbed a sleeping giant. Percy smiled and let the father and son get back to sleep. Percy knew that it was rare for the gods of sleep and dreams to actually be awake and alert. Percy shook himself out of his thoughts and got out of his bed. He grabbed his shower stuff and walked to the Big House, where the bathrooms were housed. Percy, while walking from his cabin to the showers, completely missed the fact that he was only wearing his boxers, baring his entire torso to the world. The boxers also didn't cover the fact that he had a _very _generous package. The girls from the Aphrodite cabin (and just about every other cabin as well, and some of the boys!) were swooning at the sight of the bulging boxer front.

'_I must get that cock in me!'_ was the thought in everyone's dirty minds. Percy, still completely oblivious to those around him, even their thoughts, carried on to the showers. The girls bemoaned their luck that the showers were split into genders while the guys were practically foaming at the mouth at the thought of that enormous _sword_ splitting them open. Luckily for them, the showers were communal, so they, as dirty little pervs, were able to sneak peeks at Percy's manhood. But their dreams were crushed with the arrival of the Olympian Council, excluding Zeus and Apollo, of course. This confused the campers and Chiron, who had come out of the Big House when he saw the bright lights of teleportation, as they had not been told of the new changes wrought by Percy last night.

"Lords and Ladies, how may we help yo…"Chiron started to say, but trailed off as he noticed the complete inattention of over half of the Council. He looked around to see the source of their inattention; half-naked Percy. "Um, Percy?" Percy looked over at Chiron.

"Yes?" Percy asked, still completely oblivious to the attention he was drawing. Chiron pointed down at his state of undress. Percy looked down and, for the first time, seemed to notice that he was only in boxers. His face flushed red as he hurriedly covered his body with his overly large bath towel, leaving only his head and feet available to be seen. There was a collective groan of disappointment as his Chaos-given body was covered. The majority of his fan club attempted to burn his towel with the power of their eyes alone, some (goddesses that is) succeeding in singeing the edges. But alas, Percy noticed and willed his towel invulnerable to everything he could think of. The clearing of a throat drew the attention to the gathered gods.

"We have come to see how Zeus and Apollo are doing" Poseidon said. Percy looked around as he remembered what he had done.

"I don't know where they are. In fact, I haven't seen them since last night when I left for bed" he said. Artemis, who was among those who had tried to glare off the towel around Percy's body, also started looking around, although she was more practical and sent out a smidgeon of her godly aura to sense the presence of other immortals. She, too, received no sign of the two missing immortals.

"I have no idea where they are, Uncle" Artemis said, more respectfully than she had ever spoken to her father, mainly because he was the father of Percy and, therefore, a possible obstacle in the future. (**A/N: Foreshadowing, anyone?) **She also respected Poseidon a lot more than any other male god, as he was the only one who had ever attempted to stay true to his wife for an extended period of time.

"Then we will have to look for them" Poseidon said. However, as he finished that sentence, a scream ripped through the air.

"That sounded like it came from my cabin" Artemis said. She drew her bow and ran off towards her Hunters. The Olympian Council summoned their Symbols of Power and rushed after her.

"Percy!" Chiron cried. "Go after them!" he said as he herded the younger campers back to their cabins.

"But I'm not dressed! And I don't have Riptide!" Percy shouted back. Then he remembered the powers of Chaos he commanded. _'One of these days, I will remember that I have these right away' _Percy thought. He concentrated on the power and imagined himself dressed in full battle armour, with Riptide in his hand. His towel disappeared and in its place was Riptide. Covering his body were a short-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of jeans, with a pair of white sneakers on his feet. His armour, which lay on top of his clothing, consisted of a lightweight breastplate, greaves, gauntlets and gloves. Ready, Percy rushed after the gods.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

When he caught up with them, the sight that met his eyes was complete from left field. Apollo and Zeus were on the ground, unconscious and riddled with silver arrows. The Hunters, led by Thalia, were standing about 2 metres away from the unconscious immortals, their bows hanging loosely by their sides, shock evident on their face. However, there as an undercurrent of pride and disgust on every face that Percy looked at. He blood froze when he saw his sister at the forefront, just behind Thalia.

"What happened here?" Percy asked, as the gods were evidently too shocked (or in too much anger, in terms of Artemis and Hera) to ask. The Hunters snapped out of their shock and Larissa launched herself at Percy, who wrapped his arms around her. His blood turned from ice to boiling magma in his veins when he heard and felt her sobs.

"We…we…" Larissa tried to start explaining, but her shock was too much and her sobs overtook her words. Percy looked at Thalia for an explanation.

"We were getting ready for the day, you know, dressing and such, when we heard what sounded like a man's pervy giggle. We covered up, grabbed our bows and raced outside. We saw these two pigs", here, she kicked her father and half-brother in the shins, "peeking in through the bathroom windows. Larissa screamed because she was the one in the shower at the time, and we shot them full of arrows" Thalia finished with a flourish and a sneer in the direction of the two unconscious men. Percy was incensed. How dare they do that?!

"That is enough of their antics. They will learn what happens when they mess with my friends" Percy said, in the most dangerous voice anyone had ever heard. Chills run down the spines of those closest to him, and they backed away very quickly. Percy walked towards the fallen immortals and energised them enough so that they were dragged back into the conscious world. Zeus and Apollo both groaned as they felt the wounds of the arrows still in their bodies.

"Why did those little bitches have to shoot us?" Zeus asked, completely ignorant of the crowd around him and his son.

"I know, right? My junk is never going to feel the same again. Damn, my sisters' frigid little group sure know how to aim. Stupid bimbos" Apollo replied. They began pulling out the arrows, some more gently than others, because of their precious location **(*CoughApollo'sTinyDickCough*).** A throat was cleared and the two men froze.

"Bimbos, are we? Frigid, are we? Bitches, are we? Well, now I have even more reason to hate the male gender" Phoebe said icily. The other Hunters all nodded their heads in agreement, along with some of the goddesses and the female campers that had gathered around. Even Bek and Larissa, the two most carefree members of the Hunt, were a seething mass of anger. As one, the Hunters raised their bows and aimed them at the two on the ground, some of the female campers and even goddesses following suit.

"You know what? We have had enough of your constant asshole-like behaviour. Both of you. And now, we will get you back" Artemis said. She gave the signal and every single loaded bow fired. The arrows ranged from blunt-tipped, to only bruise but cause immense pain, to razor-tipped, to slice through them like a hot knife through butter. However, the arrows stopped less than 2 feet from their targets. The archers all looked on in shock, wondering what had happened. Except Artemis and Thalia, who turned and glared at Percy.

"Why did you save their stupid male asses?!" Thalia yelled. Percy looked at her, and she flinched, seeing the swirling mass of power in his eyes. They had turned pure white, and were emitting a soft glow. Everyone was stunned, at least until they remembered the power he now contained.

"It is not your place to punish him" Percy said, his voice reverberating in everyone's ears. He was filled with so much power that is projected anyway it could, including his words and actions. "I will administer the punishment they so rightly deserve" he said. It puzzled everyone why he was speaking so formally, as he was normally a pretty relaxed and easy-going kind of guy.

"Please, don't kill us" they two whimpered, showing just how pathetic that really were without any power or position to back them up. Percy advanced upon them, causing the males to curl up and continue to whimper.

"You have desecrated this hallowed ground for the last time. Even though you helped me get rid of your disgusting son, Heracles, you are now no better than he was. Your punishment is to be living as a mortal for the next century. You will be immortal, but that is all. You will have to work to feed and clothe yourself and pay for an apartment. You, Apollo," Percy said, rounding on the former Sun God, "you will be sent to live with your mother, Leto. She will be your guardian for the rest of your immortal life. That is, unless two can prove that you deserve your powers and positions back. But, that will be at the discretion of the Olympian Council" Percy finished. The former gods had identical looks of shock on their pale faces. The Olympians had looks of both satisfaction and shock on their faces, but they all were feeling relief at not having to deal with them anymore. "Now, begone" Percy said, and the two former gods vanished in a bright flash of light. Percy turned to the shell-shocked gathered group and returned their looks of shock and confusion with a look of smugness. "Now that they have been dealt with, what do we do now?" Percy asked.

"Well, you said that you would check on the Underworld to change the Judges of the Dead" Hades said hesitantly. Percy brightened at the suggestion.

"Oh yeah, I did too. Well, guess I better go". And with that, Percy vanished with a flash of light.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Percy reappeared in the foyer of Hades Palace. He was still disoriented by the teleportation, which he wasn't to, when he was set upon by Hades' guard hellhounds. The growling alerted him to the danger, and he withdrew Anaklusmos without even thinking. He whirled around and looked at the guard dogs with caution in his eyes. The look changed to one of surprise and happiness when he recognised one of them a his own hellhound, Mrs O'Leary!

"Mrs O'Leary! How have you been girl?" Percy asked excitedly. The hellhound was confused. Was this the human who she loved? He certainly looked like him, but the scent of power emanating from him was not what she remembered. "Mrs O'Leary? What is the matter, girl?" Percy asked. Mrs O'Leary whimpered and lowered her muzzle to the ground, unsure of what to do. Percy frowned, puzzled at the behaviour. _'Oh, it must be my scent. The power is throwing her off' _Percy realised. He quickly dimmed his power down to his old demi-god level, a trick he had learned to avoid having monsters tracking him at all hours of the day. Mrs O'Leary suddenly leapt up and at Percy, her tongue lolling out of her mouth and a bark coming out of her throat. Percy, completely forgetting her enthusiastic reactions, was completely unprepared for a 3-tonne hellhound to come bounding at him. Percy started laughing at the feeling of his hellhound licking him all over, covering him in dog slobber. "Girl, calm down! It's nice to see you too. I'm sorry for not seeing you for a while, but I may have forgotten. I'm sorry!" Percy cried as he was hoisted up by his pants. He was facing the glaring eyes of a very unimpressed hellhound.

"Well, I guess she isn't too impressed with you, is she?" a voice came from the shadows. Percy, even though he was hanging upside down from a dog's mouth, and covered in slobber, managed to look intimidating. "Relax Perseus. It is only me" the voice continued. A man stepped out of the shadows, a very unhappy-looking woman gripping his arm.

"Hades, what is she doing here?" Percy asked. Hades laughed at the sight of the most powerful person in the Universe looking like the chew-toy of a dog. Percy glared.

"She is here because she belongs here. She is a hellhound and, as such, she belongs in the Underworld. Plus, she gets along well with Cerberus, something that I thought was impossible" the woman on Hades arm replied. Percy turned to look at her.

"Lady Persephone. How are you?" Percy asked. The intensity of Persephone's glare increased exponentially.

"I would be much better if I didn't have to spend most of the year in this hell-hole" she said icily, tossing a glare at her husband. Although she did love him, she was still not very happy with the current arrangement. Hades stopped laughing so abruptly that Percy though he had started to choke. His face scrunched in worry, as well as pain, because he was still hanging upside down from Mrs O'Leary's mouth. His face was beginning to turn red from all of the blood rushing to his face.

"Mrs O'Leary, put me down! Gently!" Percy said, quickly adding the last part as her eyes seemed to light up at the thought on dropping his on his head. Mrs O'Leary obeyed Percy and gently returned him to the ground, albeit on his head. Percy quickly jumped up, glared at Hades and bowed to Persephone, then left in a huff. Hades and Persephone watched him go.

"He'll be back" Hades said. "He has no idea where to go from here". He was proven right when Percy slunk back into the building, his head bowed. He slowly walked up to Hades and stood there silently. "Yes?" Hades asked.

"Um… could you direct me to the Judges of the Dead, please?" Percy asked, shamefaced. Hades smirked and looked at his wife/niece.

"Told ya".

"Yeah, yeah. Just help him already. We need to get back to the others" Persephone huffed. Hades snickered and turned to the glaring new Creator.

"The Judges are literally straight ahead from the palace. Just walk in a straight line until you find Cerberus. Take your hellhound with you. He needs some company" Hades told Percy. Percy nodded and whistled to Mrs O'Leary.

"Come on girl. Let's go find Cerberus. You remember him, don't you girl?" Percy said to the giant dog. Mrs O'Leary's tail immediately started wagging, hitting the ground with each pass and creating small shocks. It was obvious that she was happy to be with Percy AND that she got to find the 3-headed guard-dog. Percy turned and walked out of the palace, Mrs O'Leary following close behind.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Percy walked on, his legs tired from the hour of continuous trek. While he wasn't out of breath, his muscles were unhappy to have to be working so hard for so long. Percy sighed. He still wasn't anywhere near the Judges' table, although he had begun to see the Fields of Asphodel.

'_At least someone here is having fun' _Percy thought dryly with a look at Mrs O'Leary. The huge hellhound was having the time of her life, running circles around Percy and chasing after anything that caught her eye. Percy was watching the hellhound when his stomach gave a huge rumble. _'Damn I'm hungry'_ he thought, grabbing hold of his protesting stomach. With little more than a thought, Percy summoned some food and immediately started eating, not caring what it was. Mrs O'Leary, having smelled the food, raced over and jumped on the unsuspecting God. Percy cried out when he was suddenly buried under 3 tonnes of muscle, bone and fur.

"MRS O'LEARY! GET OFF ME!" Percy yelled. The large amount of fur in his mouth made that sentence come out somewhat garbled, so all Mrs O'Leary heard was a grumble, and she felt a slight tickling sensation on her rear. She immediately forgot it when she spotted the food Percy had dropped. She leapt off Percy and raced to the food, downing it in a single gulp. Percy watched, dismayed at the loss of his food. He absentmindedly summoned more, and was again attacked by the hellhound. Percy eventually got tired of being attacked by the giant ball of fluff, so he concentrated on a spot about 2 metres in front of him and summoned a feast fit for a king. Or a hellhound. You know, whatever fits the bill, right? Percy realised with a start that he had been summoning food using his Chaos powers. Percy growled in frustration that he had forgotten them_ again! _He now realised that he could have teleported straight to the gates of Hell, forgoing the palace altogether. Percy turned to Mrs O'Leary, intent on interrupting her feast to get going, only to fine that the hellhound had polished off the food he had summoned and was now lying on her side, looking content. Percy was astounded. _'I summoned enough food for an entire city! How could she have possibly finished it all, and in such a small space of time?!' _Percy thought, incredulous. He shook his head. _'Never mind now. Time to get going'. _He was about to whistle to Mrs O'Leary, but she was already up and racing to him. _'That is strange. I didn't even give her a hint of the fact that we were leaving'_.

'_Yes you did, Master Percy. You told me it was time to get going' _a voice sounded in Percy's mind. He jumped in shock.

"Did…Did you just…?" Percy said to Mrs O'Leary, so shocked that he was unable to finished asking his question. Mrs O'Leary nodded her massive head and spoke in Percy's mind.

'_Indeed I did just speak. All monsters can speak telepathically if they are unable to use their mouths. Surely you knew this? Although, judging by your shocked look and jaw that is literally hitting the floor, my answer is no' _Mrs O'Leary said. She was amused by the sight of her master with his jaw on the ground, and his eyes that were as wide a Frisbee. Her amusement shook Percy out of his shock, and he immediately did a Hermione and started firing questions as quickly as he could. Yes, he knew the Harry Potter series. He found the notion that there could be an entire civilisation that lived around the planet anonymously completely ridiculous.

'_Although,' _a little voice in the back of his mind said, _'it is no more ridiculous that there are gods and demi-gods and monsters now, is it?' _Percy ignored this voice and focussed on the important problem at hand. "Alright then, are you ready to go?" he asked his hellhound. She nodded her great head and just stood there, waiting for Percy to do something. "Oh right. The portal" he muttered to himself. Percy turned away from Mrs O'Leary and concentrated on a portal opening up in front of him, its destination the gates to the Underworld, where the Judges were. He felt a tug in is gut and the portal opened, just like it had before. Percy smiled and beckoned Mrs O'Leary through. She gave a very loud bark and raced into the portal, vanishing to the other side, Percy following suit.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Minos was leering down at the young girl who had just approached the bench for Judging. Washington and Jefferson were on either side of him, looking bored.

"So, you died because you wanted to get something off the ledge outside your apartment and you fell 5 metres to your death. I think that mean you go to… THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT!" Minos thundered. The young girl gasped and started to cry, begging Minos to change his mind and send her to the Fields of Asphodel. Minos just laughed evilly and shook his head. "An eternity of punishment will teach you to not take what is not yours. NEXT!" he called. The girl was picked up by the two skeletal guards, still screaming and crying, to be taken to the Fields, when a black hole opened up in front of them and a hellhound came leaping out of it. The two guards let go of the girl and reached for their rusted weapons, but it was too late. They were crushed to dust by Mrs O'Leary. The young girl stopped crying and started to back away, staring at the mass of fur in front of her with fear. Percy walked out of the portal behind his pet.

"Did I just hear correctly, Minos? You intend to send a little girl to the Fields of Punishment just because she wanted to get something of the ledge of her apartment?" he said very quietly. However, it was enough to draw the attention of all three Judges.

"Jackson? What are you doing here?" Minos asked. "What. Are you dead? Do we get to judge you? Oh, this is too good to be true!" Minos started to cheer at the thought of sending the most hated person in the monster world into eternal punishment. Percy just smiled and shook his head.

"Unfortunately for you, no. I am not dead. I just happen to be visiting" he told the highly disappointed Judge.

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be over at the palace with Hades and his slut wife?" Minos sneered. Percy, although angry with the slur against Persephone, continued to smile at the corrupt Judge. Jefferson and Washington looked in horror at Minos, clearly shocked that he would display such disrespect for the Lord and Lady of the Underworld. Percy turned to Mrs O'Leary.

"You can go play with Cerberus if you want. Here, take this ball with you" Percy said, summoning a bright red ball and giving to Mrs O'Leary. She grabbed it from his hand and bounded off to where the 3-headed male dog was waiting for her. Percy smiled affectionately at her and then turned to the Judging table, face expression returning to one of seriousness. "I am here to remove you, Minos, from the Judges and replace you with someone who is worthy of the position of Head Judge" he said. The three Judges looked at him in shock before Minos burst into laughter.

"You think you can remove me? You are just a demi-god. Not even Hades can remove me from my position. The only person with the authority to do such a thing is Chaos, Creator of All. And he isn't even here" Minos said through his laughter. Percy just stared at him until the laughter began to die down.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing that Chaos named me his successor. I am now Lord Perseus, New Creator of All and honourary son of Chaos" Percy announced, cringing a little at his full title. Minos, Jefferson and Washington all let their jaws drop in disbelief, before Minos began laughing again. Percy's eye twitched. He was getting sick of that bastard daring to laugh at him.

"You really at me going there, Jackson. You really expect us to believe that Lord Chaos named you his heir? You must be stupider than I thought" Minos sneered.

"Well then, I guess what I say next won't affect you then, will it?" Percy said, smiling serenely at the table. Before anyone had a chance to make a sound, Percy grew to his new Chaotic height, and spoke, his words laced with power. "MINOS, I, LORD PERSEUS, REMOVE YOUR POSITION AND AUTHORITY AS A JUDGE OF THE DEAD! YOU ARE HEARBY THROWN ONTO THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT, WHERE YOU WILL UNDERGO THE PAIN OF EVERY UNDERSEVING SOUL THAT HAS EVER ENTERED THAT PLACE! THEY WILL BE RELEASED TO THE LINE, AND WILL BE JUDGED AGAIN!" Percy thundered. Minos cried out in disbelief as he felt his power draining away, until he was no more than an ordinary human.

"No! You can't do this!" Minos shouted, as an unseen force began to drag the ghost to the Fields of Punishment. Percy, having returned to his normal height, just sneered at the former Judge.

"Actually, you'll find that I can, and I just did" he snarked. Minos gave one last defiant cry before he was dragged away, never to be seen again. Percy turned to the other Judges. "I need a replacement for him. Who do you suggest?" he asked the shell-shocked Judges. When he received no response other than blank stares, Percy sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to choose someone myself." He pondered and then he settled on the perfect people. He vanished in a flash of bright light, which awoke the other Judges from their stupor. Before they had the time to blink, much less think about what had just happened, Percy reappeared with two people in tow. He turned to the Judges. "I'd like you to meet Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckondorf. They have agreed to become part of the panel" Percy said cheerfully. Jefferson stood up and moved down the stairs to stand in front of Percy.

"Lord Perseus. Thank you for getting rid of that tyrant. We will do everything we can to right the billions of people he hurt" he said. Percy just waved it away.

"I know you will. Come on, you have quite the number of people waiting for you now" he said, gesturing to the now larger line of people waiting to be judged. Jefferson nodded, rose to his feet and returned to his place, noticing that there was an extra chair at the bench. Percy turned to the two shocked demi-gods. "What?" he asked. Both Silena and Beckondorf just shook their heads and thanked him before moving to their seats and beginning their new job. Percy nodded to himself, satisfying by a job well done. He turned away and moved toward Mrs O'Leary and Cerberus, who were having a grand old time chasing the ball. Percy whistled and gained the attention of both. Mrs O'Leary and Cerberus forgot about the ball and raced over to Percy.

'_Master Percy! Thank you so much for bringing here! Cerby is so much fun to play with!' _Mrs O'Leary said to Percy. Percy chuckled.

"No problem. How about you, Cerberus? Do you like having Mrs O'Leary here?" Percy asked the bewildered guard-dog. Cerberus nodded all three of his heads.

'_Yes thank you'_. Percy heard three distinct male voices in his head, and realised that all three heads had spoken at once.

"Do you want to stay down here, Mrs O'Leary? Or do you want to come back to camp with me?" Percy asked. Mrs O'Leary's ears dropped at the thought of having to choose between her new friend and her master. Percy saw the sadness in her eyes and came to a new decision. "How about Cerberus comes with us?" The light returned to both Mrs O'Leary and Cerberus' eyes. But then, the light dimmed in all six of Cerberus' eyes. "What is the matter Cerberus?" Percy asked.

'_I do not think Lord Hades will allow me to leave. I must remain here at all times' _he said sadly. Percy smiled.

"I have already thought of this". Percy raised his fingers to his mouth and let out the most piercing whistle to have even existed. A second later, a huge shadow appeared next to Percy, and out stepped another three-headed dog! Cerberus was shocked.

'_Who is this? How does he exist? I thought I was the only three-headed hellhound ever born' _he asked. Percy just laughed.

"I created him" was the simple answer. "He wishes to take your place her as the guard-dog to the Underworld. Do you accept?" Percy asked. Cerberus nodded without hesitation. Percy's creation barked and bounded over to where Cerberus was standing, taking his place officially.

'_Master Percy, what is his name?' _Mrs O'Leary asked.

"You know, that is a very good question. I hadn't thought of one". He turned to the new dog and spoke. "So young one, what do you wish to be called?" The new hellhound looked thoughtful for a minute before a smile (or as close a smile as you could get out of a dog) graced his face.

'_I wish to be known as Acutis Dentem_*_'. _Percy smiled and nodded.

"Sharp Tooth. Fitting, I think. Very well. You will be known as Sharp Tooth!" Percy cried. A bright flash of light shone upon Acutis and then it vanished. "You are now known throughout mythology. Enjoy your post and we will see you soon". With that, Percy, Mrs O'Leary and Cerberus vanished in a portal.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

The gods where sitting in the Big House, waiting for the Son of Poseidon to return form the Underworld. Hades had informed the Council of what he had seen, and now they were debating the future of Zeus and Apollo.

"Leave them as humans, I say" Artemis said, glaring viciously at the pair. They cowered under her gaze until Zeus' pride kicked in.

"Young lady, need I remind you that I am still your father, no matter my godly status. You will treat me with respect!" Zeus said. Artemis just ignored him.

"Well, we need to do something with them . Should they remain as immortals forever? Or do we reinstate them as gods?" Poseidon asked. Just as he finished, a portal opened up in the centre of the room, and Percy stepped out, followed by Mrs O'Leary and Cerberus. The gods reacted violently to the sight of the Guard of the Underworld above ground. All pulled out their weapons and aimed them at Cerberus, who cowered under the attack.

"Enough!" Percy yelled. Immediately, all weapons were lowered and each god took their seats once again. Poseidon opened his mouth to ask questions, but Percy cut him off. "I promise to answer all your questions later. First, we need to discuss something" he said.

"What is it, son?" Poseidon asked, instead of the millions of other questions buzzing in his head.

"We need to discuss the training of the demi-gods from both camps. To ready them for war".

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

**So here is the end of chapter 8! Again, I am so sorry this was out late. However, the next chapter will be out before the end of the month, I promise you that! My exams will have ended, and I will have 2 solid, care-free weeks to write and prepare for my HSC courses. As always, please review! It makes writing so much easier and more fun!**

**Also, there is a poll on my page! Please go vote!**

***I am not so good with names, so I apologise. If you can help me, please give me a PM.**

**Until next time,  
Fawkes **


	9. Training

**Hi guys! Welcome to the 9****th**** chapter of Percy Jackson and the Primordials! I know it is late, but I am on holidays now, so I should be able to update every couple days! (Except Tuesday, because I'm going out). Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, although I only got 8 reviews last chapter. :( Come on guys, you can do better than that! Also, the more reviews, the faster I type. Just saying… ;) Also, please go to my profile page and vote on my poll. Please? **

**Now, without further ado, on with the story!**

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Silence followed Percy's words for all of two seconds before an uproar occurred. Each person in the Council wanted their voice heard and, as such, were all shouting, ensuring no-one was heard clearly. Percy watched, annoyance written all over his face, growing with every second that passed. The only person in the room who took notice was Artemis, but only because he was holding her hand, and his grip was getting tighter and tighter the more his annoyance grew. He was about two seconds from exploding when Artemis shouted,

"ENOUGH!" The entire room silenced itself quicker than Percy could kill the Minotaur. They all stared at the Moon Goddess, shocked at her outburst. She only pointed to Percy. All eyes shifted to focus on him and every single person, god or not, paled at the fury in his eyes.

"Sit. Down. Now." Percy said, his voice dangerously soft. Everyone sat down and stared at the table, which had become _very_ interesting. "Now, you are all the leaders of your respective cabins, or are gods. Therefore, you should be responsible enough to keep quiet when I am speaking. Is that UNDERSTOOD?!" Percy asked, his voice rising to a shout. Everyone jumped in their seats and nodded their heads vigorously. "Good" he said, his voice back to normal and his expression carefree.

"So, what are we going to do Percy?" Poseidon asked.

"I am going to bring over the Romans, and collect all demi-gods from around the world, young or old. We will split them up into parentage. Those with powers will work with their parents, perfecting them and learning every other skill necessary to win this war. Those without powers will be trained under a god or goddess of battle. This will include the Roman gods as well. Any questions?" Percy explained his plan, and his question at the end had the inflection of 'ask questions that aren't stupid or redundant'. Heads were shaken, particularly Ares' head, and Percy smiled in satisfaction. "Good. Alright, let's go". And with that, he disappeared in a bright flash of white light.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

**Meanwhile, at the Roman Camp:**

Jason and Reyna shared at weary glance as they sat in their seats in the Senate, 'listening' to Octavian babble on and on about how he had "…seen that the dirty Greeks will attack us when we least expect it". Personally, Jason was sick of hearing Octavian in general, and not just when he was denouncing the Greeks, in particular Percy Jackson, the Saviour of Olympus two times over and his friend.

"Octavian", Jason said, rising from his seat, "can you can it for just one minute? The rest of us would like to actually speak to the rest of the Senate and report on our findings". Octavian, shocked at being cut off mid-rant, merely sniffed in disapproval and took his seat, dark thoughts swirling around his head.

'_When I get my position as praetor, my first order of business will be to kill Jason Grace'_ he thought viciously. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to notice the flash of bright light, signalling the arrival of one of the gods. Immediately, the rest of the Senate leapt out of their seats and into kneeling positions, heads bowed. Octavian was awoken by a poke to the leg. He turned to glare at the offender, but was only glared at in return and was told to kneel before the god whom had appeared. His head shot up, and he took note of the tall, imposing figure in the middle of the Curia (well, a remake of the original that was in Rome). He leapt out of his seat and onto his knees, bowing as deeply as the rest of the Romans. A chuckle sounded in the room.

"As nice as this is, you don't have to bow to little old me". Confusion swept through the gathered Romans, but none were brave enough to look up and test the patience of a god. None that is, except a reckless Daughter of Bellona. Reyna raised her head just enough to profile to the man before her. She cocked her head, confused. She was so sure she had seen him somewhere before. His midnight-black hair, broad shoulders and stance spoke of Percy Jackson.

'_But, that is impossible. He should be on the other side of San Francisco, with the other Greeks'_ Reyna thought. The man smirked as he heard it.

"Well, if you're so sure, Daughter of Bellona, look into my face" he said cockily. Reyna was infuriated that a man would dare say such things. Defiantly, she raised her head fully to look at the man, ignoring Jason's hissed warnings about tempting the wrath of the gods. However, he shut up when Reyna lunged out of her kneeling position to attack the man in the middle of the room. Her spear was in her hand and being thrust at the man before anyone knew what was happening.

"Reyna, NO!" Jason shouted, sure that his friend was about to be blasted out of existence. However, he and the others in the Senate watched, shocked, as the man pulled out a Celestial Bronze sword (_'which looks awfully familiar'_ thought Jason), and blocked the spear thrust with startling speed. The spear was thrown out her Reyna's hands, and across to the other side of the room, but that didn't stop her. She just barrelled towards the man, who was laughing at her, and tried to tackle him.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU JACKSON!" she screamed. With a start, the Senators finally looked into the face of the new arrival, and were shocked to see none other than Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Bane of Kronos, Killer of Gaia, and Saviour of Olympus! Most slowly moved out of their kneeling positions, except Octavian, who leapt of his with a yelp of disgust.

"Reyna, calm down. Don't make me freeze you to your chair" Percy said, laughing the entire time. Reyna, so wrapped up in her lust for beating the crap out of the man who had made fun of her, didn't hear, or refused to heed, his warning. Percy sighed. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you". With that, he moved so fast that it shocked everyone present. Percy summoned water (from where, no-one was sure), and threw it at Reyna, throwing her into her chair, Percy, without missing a beat, froze the water into a thick blanket of ice, trapping her to her chair.

"JACKSON! LET ME OUT OF THIS NOW! I WANT TO KILL YOU!" Reyna raged. Percy looked at Jason.

"How do you calm her down?" he asked. Jason just shrugged. Usually, when she went on one of her rages, he just left her to destroy whatever was in the room at the time, and repaired it later. Percy sighed again. "Very well. I think I have just the way". Without warning, he shot a blast of pure energy at Reyna, knocking her unconscious. Shocked yells met this action, and many Romans tried to attack the Son of Poseidon. "Stop" was all that Percy said, and the Romans froze in their tracks.

"What…? How did you…?" Jason said, shock evidently causing him to lose the ability to form structured sentences. Octavian, unfortunately, had no problem doing so.

"I told you, didn't I? A filthy Greek has showed up, and look at what he does! Attacks a Praetor and freezes the rest of us! Now will you lis…" Octavian shouted. He was cut off by a look from Percy, who silenced his voice. Octavian continued to move his mouth, but grew frustrated when his vocal cords refused to work. He settled for glaring at Percy.

"Now, if you would all calm down and listen to me for 2 minutes, you will learn a few things" Percy said. A few mumbles followed his words, but the majority nodded. Percy released his hold on them, but didn't give Octavian back his voice. "Now, sit down and I will tell you why I am here, and how I did what I did". The Romans sat down, though some unwillingly. "Now, before we begin, I have news. I am the heir to Lord Chaos. He has chosen me to become the new Creator after he passes on" Percy said. His words were met with outrage and denial from the Romans. Percy had finally had enough of their whining and interruptions. "SILENCE!" he yelled. Immediately, the Senate shut up. "I have had it up to here with complaints and interruptions. If one more person speaks out of turn, it will be the last thing they do. Is that clear?" Heads nodded from all directions. "Good". Percy released his power over the demi-gods, including Octavian's voice. Immediately, Percy's command was broken by Octavian.

"You think that you can flash in here and command the Roman Senate? Who do you think you are?" he said. Immediately following that outburst, Percy smiled.

"I told you. I am the new Chaos. And you, Legacy of Apollo, have just broken my command. I have been looking forward to doing this for a long time" he said. Octavian paled as he recalled Percy's words.

"No, please don't kill me. I beg you, spare me!" Octavian begged, dropping to his knees, much to the disgust of the other Romans. They might kneel before a god out of respect, but a Roman never begs. He always has his pride. Percy just laughed at the pathetic display.

"No. You have annoyed me for the last time. Enjoy the Fields of Punishment" Percy sneered. He began to gather his power in his hand, and Octavian's eyes widened. He jumped to his feet and fled towards the doors of the Curia, but found them locked. Percy grinned, looking very terrifying at that moment. Octavian took one look at him, pissed his pants, and screamed like a little girl. Percy threw the gathered power at Octavian, who screamed one last time before he was obliterated. Percy bent over, trying to catch his breath. It took a lot of energy to by-pass the Line of the Dead, even for Chaos. Jason immediately leapt out of his chair and raced to Percy, offering his hand to help him up. Percy waved him off.

"Well Jackson, I guess I have to thank you for getting rid of that pest. I wanted to, but it would have caused discord amongst us". Percy looked up to see Reyna awake. "Now, as grateful as I am, would you get rid of this ice? It is starting to freeze my tits" she said bluntly. Percy blushed at bit, by complied with her request. When Jason returned to his seat, Percy addressed the Senate again.

"Now that that pest is out of the way, onto the real problem. The Primordials are rising. They will attack Earth in 5 years. We have 5 years to train every single demi-god on Earth to defeat this threat. That includes the retired Romans in New Rome, and the young ones" Percy explained. The Romans looked shocked, to say the least.

"You would send young children into battle?" a senator asked. Percy looked horrified at the prospect.

"No, not in a million years! The young ones will be trained in healing by Apollo. Oh, and I should tell you, Jupiter and Apollo are no longer gods. They are just plain immortals, so you don't have to bow down to them". Again, silence followed his words.

"…Can we ask why?" Jason asked. Percy nodded.

"Sure".

"Ok… Why are Lord Jupiter and Lord Apollo not gods anymore?"

"They decided it would be fun to spy on the Hunters of Artemis. Their punishment is to be immortals until the Council decides otherwise. From now on, Lord Neptune is the King of the Gods, ruling with Lady Juno". Nods followed his words.

"Very well. We are prepared to do whatever it takes to defend this place from any threat" Reyna said. Percy smirked.

"Oh, I am so glad you said that Reyna. You are going to work with the Greeks again" he said.

"What! Again?!" cried a number of senators who still disliked the Greeks. Percy rounded on them.

"Yes, again. Do you have a problem with that, Sons of Mars? I can send you to join Octavian in Hell, if that is what you would prefer". Percy smiled, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of possibly sending more annoyances to Hell.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" a voice yelled. The Romans leapt out of their seats, awaiting the arrival of another deity. Percy, on the other hand, paled. A bright flash appeared next to Percy, and the person in it grabbed Percy's ear and twisted.

"OWOWOW! Father!" Percy cried out in pain. The Romans were stunned by the spectacle taking place in the meeting. The light faded to show a man, probably in his fifties (although you could never tell with the gods) who was gripping Percy's ear with a very disapproving look on his face.

"What on earth possessed you to send a soul straight to the Fields of Punishment? Do you know how much upheaval you have caused with the Judges?!" Chaos asked Percy.

"Um, not really. Could you let go of my ear? It really hurts!" Percy whined. Chaos clucked disapprovingly.

"No. You need to learn that you can't do whatever you want just because you are the most powerful person in Existence. You will not do that again, is that clear?" Chaos said. Percy nodded. "Good". He let go of Percy's ear, and Percy raced over to hide behind Jason, who was stilled stunned, just like the rest of the Senate. Chaos finally took stock of his surroundings. "Oh sorry. I didn't realise you were in the middle of a meeting. I'll leave" Chaos said. Jason and Reyna shook themselves out of their stupor and approached Chaos.

"Um… I don't mean to be presumptuous, but are Chaos?" Jason said hesitantly. Chaos looked down at him, and smiled serenely.

"Indeed I am, young Son of Jupiter" he said. Jason and Reyna both knelt before Chaos, and the rest of the Senate quickly followed. "There is no need to bow. I am leaving momentarily." He turned to Percy, who paled and attempted to hide behind a chair. "Perseus, I am not going to punish you. But I am going to tell you this; don't do that again. The Ancient Laws need to be followed. If you kill someone, they need to be Judged. Now, hurry up. The gods are waiting for you to arrive with the Romans". With that, he nodded in farewell to the Romans, hugged Percy and left.

"Well, you heard the man. Gather the legionnaires. We meet in the centre of New Rome in 10 minutes!" Jason commanded the Senators.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Artemis sighed and glanced at the Sun.

'_1 hour. He has been gone 1 hour!' _Artemis thought. She was startled out of her thoughts by the arrival of her lieutenant.

"Lady Artemis, Percy has returned. And he brought the Romans" Thalia said.

"Finally!" Artemis exclaimed. She ignored Thalia's searching and confused look and marched toward the Amphitheatre, where the demi-gods had been gathered. Thalia raced to catch up to her mistress. Artemis reached the Amphitheatre and stopped, looking for the man who had captured her attention. Her eyes met the top of his head, his raven hair, and her heart thudded painfully.

'_Why? Why is he the one to draw such reactions? I may have accepted my feelings, but I am still confused as to why they are there, no matter what Aphrodite says'_. Her eyes then left her beau and travelled the entire length of the Amphitheatre, taking in the Roman demi-gods that had arrived moments earlier. Most looked uncomfortable to be so close to their former enemies, but none looked openly hostile. Again, Artemis was shaken out of her musings, but this time by Percy, who had moved to the front of the assembly and was waiting to speak.

"Welcome. We are here because of a threat against the entire Earth. It comes in the form of the Primordials, Children of Chaos. We have 5 years before the first strike comes. That means we have 5 years to prepare for their arrival. That means all children under the age of 10 right now will not take part in the fighting. You will be trained in healing by Apollo and other deities of Medicine and Healing" Percy began. His voice was drowned out by the sudden increase of rage from those who were banned from the fighting. Some of the demi-gods, especially those of Ares, Mars and Bellona, were complaining, demanding that their parents do something to allow them to fight. "Don't start complaining to your parents. They have agreed with me on this. Also, they have no authority to override my commands. I am doing this for your own good. Now, those with powers will train with their parents. They will be taught to master their powers. They will also be trained in swordplay and any other skills deemed necessary by their parent. Those without powers will be trained by a god or goddess of battle. I have discussed with the Olympian Council, and they agree. Are there any questions?" Percy finished outlining his battle plan, and his question was addressed to everyone, not just the demi-gods. a hand was raised near the back of the Amphitheatre. Percy nodded to the person. "Please stand up and identify yourself. Name and parent, please" he said.

"I am Celeste, Daughter of Ubertas. What do we do if our parents are minor gods and goddesses?" Her question asked, she sat once again.

"I am glad you asked. All deities, even minor ones, will be called to help. Also, I am gathering every demi-god on the planet. That equates to roughly 2% of the Earth's population" Percy said. The gathered demi-gods looked shocked. The children of Minerva/Athena had no problem calculating the number of demi-gods available.

"1,400,000 demi-gods?" breathed Malcolm, a Son of Athena and friend of Percy . Percy nodded.

"But that will be nothing compared to the might of the Primordials. They could have billions of pawns ready to fight. We must be ready for major losses" Percy said heavily. The demi-gods looked at each other, wondering if they would make it through the war. Another demi-god stood up.

"I am Bruno, Son of Ares. What of the mortals? We can't leave them here. They would be killed" he said. Percy nodded in response to his question.

"Another good question, but not one that wasn't thought of. We will have the mortals brought to Mount Olympus for the duration of the war, in an enchanted sleep. They will not know what has happened. They will be returned safely to their homes once the war is over. Despite the fact that they are Primordials, our enemies must also abide by the Ancient Laws, including those of Battle and War. They will not be able to enter Olympus unless we are killed and defeated. The mortals will be safe" Percy explained. Bruno nodded and sat down amongst his peers. They were shocked about two things; 1. That mortals would be on Olympus and; 2. A son of Ares was the one to ask about their fates. "Any more questions?" No-one else stood. "Very well. Break into groups based on parentage, please. And be quick about it". There was a flurry of movement as the demi-gods did as asked. Shouts rang out as people called out their parents' names, in order to find their siblings. Once that was done, there was not a lot of room left. _'And I still need to bring in more' _Percy thought.

"Percy" Poseidon said. Percy turned to his father. "We need more room". Percy nodded.

"I was just thinking the exact same thing. Okay, everyone hold on" Percy yelled. That was all the warning anyone got before the ground started to shake violently.

"Percy! What are you doing!?" his father shouted, but was ignored by Percy. It became obvious what he was doing soon, though. Large parts of the ocean began to bubble violently, and steaming rock rose from the depths of the oceans.

"He is creating more land" Athena said, wide-eyed at the power that the Son of Poseidon wielded. The gathered were all in awe of Percy's powers, and watched, fascinated, as he basically made the Earth swell to include more land. When he was done, there was roughly 300% more land on Earth.

"Is that enough room Father?" Percy asked tiredly. Poseidon could only nod. Percy smiled, then keeled over in a dead faint. Artemis rushed over to catch him before he hit the ground. The demi-gods were shocked that Artemis/Diana, who hated men on principle, was touching one, cradling him gently even! That was nothing compared to the shock that followed. Artemis summoned nectar and ambrosia and fed it to Percy, watching as he regained colour to his pale skin. He woke up and saw Artemis holding him. "Guess it fainted, huh?" Percy laughed weakly. Artemis laughed as well, just as weakly, although hers was due to fright.

"Yes you did Seaweed Brain" she said, and kissed him full on the mouth, in front of everyone. Jaws hit the ground. People fainted. Breaking apart, Percy and Artemis surveyed the damage. The gods were smiling, having already known about the two, but the demi-gods were completely catatonic. The Hunters of Artemis were looking pale, not even attempting to reach for their bows, except Thalia, Bek and Larissa, who already knew.

"Ok snap out of it" Percy said. No-one paid the slightest bit of attention to him. He frowned. "HELLO?" he yelled. Still, not even a twitch. Finally, he grew impatient of waiting. He gathered up power and released it in one big burst, creating a large bang. This caused everyone to leap out of their pants and look around, weapons drawn. "Now that we have your attention, we will begin training. Father, summon every god on the planet please" Percy asked. Poseidon nodded and thumped the ground with his trident, summoning everyone he could. The place was filled with bright flashes as the gods began to arrive, looks of confusion on their faces as they wondered why they were being summoned. Poseidon filled them in once the last god had arrived.

"Alright Percy. Everyone is here and filled in on the situation. We are ready to begin" Poseidon said. Percy nodded back.

"Very well. Let's get started!" he roared. A roar of approval met his words and the demi-gods moved to their parent to begin training.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

_**TIME SHIFT-3 months**_

Percy smiled at the gathered demi-gods. He had found a huge contingent of them in Australia. There was one that he particularly like. She was a Daughter of Apollo, and hated her dad for the way he treated her mother. When she heard of what Percy had done to him, Jacqui went up to him, and hugged him with all her might. She released him and said,

"We are going to be best friends". Percy just smiled and nodded. He then teleported them back to the camp and they were sent to train.

_**TIME SHIFT-2 years**_

Artemis looked over at her Hunters, who were also training with the other demi-gods. She had gone and picked up more girls for her Hunt. Their numbers now stood in the hundreds. It hadn't been that full since the early days. Artemis smiled in satisfaction and then returned to her group, who were with her learning archery.

_**TIME SHIFT- 3 years**_

Percy wiped his brow of the sweat that had accumulated throughout the time of his workout. Chaos was really working him, drilling him relentlessly so that he could use his powers with maximum precision and power. Percy's only relief was his father's lessons, where he learned to control his water powers. For him, it was easier than learning Chaos' abilities, simply because there was only some many ways you could manipulate water. He also preferred it because it got to know his siblings that he never knew he had. With Chaos, anything was possible.

"Come on Perseus! Back to work!" Chaos shouted. Percy sighed, weary, but complied nonetheless.

_**TIME SHIFT- 3.5 years**_

Zeus looked at his group. They were the largest, apart from Hermes, Apollo and Ares, and consisted of both Roman and Greek demi-gods. While he did not have his powers, he still knew how to use them, and he instructed his children as though he did have them. Pride flowed through him as both Thalia and Jason, leaders of their respective groups, worked together to learn how to control their powers. As children of Zeus/Jupiter, these were some of the most powerful demi-gods to live, excluding the children of Hades/Pluto and Poseidon/Neptune. In addition, it was harder for children of Zeus to learn to control winds, and vice versa for Jupiter and lightning. By working together, his children get the maximum benefits of being his children.

_**Time shift- 4 years**_

Apollo looked over his group. The children who had come to him 4 years earlier had no idea of medicine. Now, they knew more than most doctors ever would.

'_And most of these aren't even my children, or those of Healing and Medicine gods! It's amazing!' _he thought. Like Zeus, he was proud of what his group, as well as his children had accomplished. He also had accepted the fact that his sister liked that damned Son of Poseidon. It took a while, and a lot of arrows from Artemis, but he accepted it. He was drawn out of his thoughts by one of his students asking a question, which he hurried over to answer.

_**Time shift- 5 years**_

It had been 5 years since they started training. Every single demi-god was as ready as they were ever going to be. All the did now was train to hone their skills even more, and wait for the inevitable news that the Primordials were coming. They had all felt the shockwaves of power that had run throughout the world 4 years earlier when the enemy had awakened. The mortals had thought the apocalypse was coming; first the rising of the landmass around the world, then the power overflow from the demi-gods, then the awakening of the Primordials. But that was all in the past now. The training demi-gods were brought out of their practice when a bright light appeared and Percy stepped out of it. His face was grave.

"They are coming".

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

**So, the next chapter starts the battles! Yay! There will be plenty of Pertemis action as well, for all you dirty little pervs! Leave me a review if you have an idea of how you want someone to die, and who kills them. It doesn't have to be a Primordial, but people do need to die every battle. Unfortunately. :'( **

**Until next time,  
Fawkes**


	10. Chronus

**Hey everybody! Welcome to the next chapter! I would like to thank **_**remvis**_**, who gave me a character. Thank you so much! Also, if you have any characters, plot ideas or any way to make the story more enjoyable, please PM me or leave a review! Before I forget, Izzy is Jacqui from last chaper. The friend I based her on wanted Izzy as her name, so I changed it. **

**Replies to reviews**

**BookDevourer52- There will be, but later on in the story.  
ShatteredStar0508- They are to make their return in this chapter. Have a look!  
jazzybizzlerocks- Really? Thanks!  
Xerzo LotCN- I know, but when you put it into perspective, it really isn't. You have thousands of gods, and most have children.  
Hunter792-Ah, but I have plans for young Annabeth. *evil laugh* You'll have to wait and see. And the fluff and lemons will come in shortly.  
remvis- Thanks so much for the character! Keep 'em coming!  
AbsoluteDark10- OH. MY. GOD You are my favourite person in the whole world right now. Thank you so so so so much!**

**And to everyone else, thank you for taking the time to read and review!**

**One last thing, please go on my page. There is a poll. Please vote! **

**Disclaimer: I seem to have forgotten this in the last few chapters, but if you can't figure it out, I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN! *goes to corner and cries***

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Percy summoned Somnus and his children over to him, as well as Hecate, Hermes and their children.

"We need to get all the mortals up onto Olympus. _Now._ Hermes and Hecate, can you do the teleporting?" Percy asked. Both nodded and flashed away with their children to go start rounding up the mortals. Percy turned to Somnus and his children, who were all eagerly awaiting his orders. Percy looked a little creeped out, but ordered them nonetheless. "You need to get up to Olympus and send the sleeping spell all over Earth. I know that putting the entirety of Manhattan was tiring for Morpheus, but you are his father. You should have more power, am I correct in assuming that?" Somnus nodded. "Very well. Go now. Call in Morpheus and his children if needed. Otherwise, let them have the mortals dream something about the end of the Earth. It would explain what they were feeling". Flashes occurred as Somnus and his children teleported away. Percy turned to the sound of feet running towards him.

"Percy! Our scouts have spotted the enemy's approach! It appears as though they are attacking one at a time" the runner said. He was bent over, puffing and trying to regain his breath. As a Son of Hermes, his stamina was increased, as well as his speed, but it still took some effort to reach Percy from where he was training.

"Okay. Send word to Athena. She is running the command centre. Iris is helping. Their children will be the relays for messages and commands. Go!" Percy said. The runner nodded and took off back towards the centre of camp. Percy turned to face the opposite direction and closed his eyes. '_Father, please help me. I do not know if I am able to participate in the battle. Am I allowed, or do I have to sit out and only attack when the Primordial attacks?' _There was no answer in the form of words. Rather, Chaos flashed in front of Percy, startling him into jumping back with a rather feminine yelp expelling from his mouth.

"Percy, as I have told you repeatedly over the past half-decade, you are bound by the Ancient Laws, those that were created by me. You can't interfere with the demi-gods, but you are allowed to kill anything that is bound by the same laws as yourself. My children, as well as any of their creations" Chaos sighed as he saw the blank look on Percy's face.

"That doesn't answer my question" Percy pointed out.

"Point. As the only way for my children to muster a force was to create one, you are allowed to participate in every battle with them, not just killing my children and sending them back home, but actually eradicating their army" Chaos explained. Percy's eyes lit up. He could just take out the entire army with a single thought. Chaos noticed this stray thought from Percy and frowned. 'I would advise against it" he said. At Percy's questioning look, Chaos elaborated. "While you could do that, it would drain your energy and leave you immobile for days. Not the best when you have 12 of my children to teach a lesson to. Although," Chaos mused out loud, "now that I think about it, as you are my heir, that makes you both their father and whatever other relation you are to them. Don't bother working it out, you'll only give yourself a headache" he added when he saw Percy's face scrunch up in thought.

"So, despite the fact that I am all-powerful, I don't have an unlimited source of energy? That blows!" Percy whined.

"Percy! Behave! You are powerful, yes, but even I have a limit to the power I can contain. Why do you think that silly religion of yours, Christianity or whatever, believed that I had to rest after creating everything? Because I did. It was the one thing they actually got right" Chaos scolded Percy, who hung his head in shame. Then, the rest of his sentence sunk into Percy's brain, and indignation rose.

"Hey! I am not Christian! That stupid bloody religion is full of crazies you want to convert you to their thinking! It's like a cult!" Percy said. Chaos shook his head.

'_What was I thinking when I made him my heir?' _Chaos thought. "Percy, it's not important right now. You need to go get ready to face the first of my children".

"Who is it?" Percy asked. Chaos just chuckled.

"That is for you to find out. But, I will tell you this; my children will attack you in a specific order. You will have to figure out what order though." With that, Chaos left laughing. Percy just shook his head. Despite the fact of his impending doom, Chaos is still able to laugh. Percy hoped he would be that carefree as Chaos.

'_No, no time to think about that now. I have to get back to camp'_ Percy thought. He took one last look at the landscape and then teleported back to camp.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

When Percy arrived back in the middle of Camp, everyone was geared up in their armour. The hand-to-hand combatants had heavier, thinker armour to protect them, as they were going to be at the front of the army, leading them into battle. The healer's tents were set up at the back, near the command tent. Every healer, whether they were children of Healing gods or not, now were blessed with the ability to heal as a god does. They knew everything about medicine and healing, and were able to heal any injury that came to them. Percy turned to look at the archers. Artemis and the other gods of archery had trained them well. They could hit targets accurately from up to 100m, and continue to hit them in the same spot, splitting the arrows. Some of the better archers (Hunters and Children of Apollo) were able to hit targets accurately up to 500m. Percy looked at each group in turn, proud of the way the gods had trained them. Percy frowned. The gods. They didn't know that they could participate in the war. Percy had talked to Chaos during one of the breaks in his training about them.

"Percy!" Percy started at the sound of Nico's voice. He turned to see his cousin racing towards him. Nico and the other demi-gods of the Prophecy about Gaia had gone underground after the war, after accepting immortality from the gods as reward for defending Olympus and western civilisation. Percy had trouble tracking them down, but he eventually found them. After telling them of the threat to the Earth, they all agreed to help. Percy was surprised at Nico the most, however. He had managed to find himself a girlfriend. Zebbie was a Daughter of Thanatos (the only child Thanatos had ever had, if Percy was not mistaken), and had fallen in love with her after taking her under his wing to train. She was a rather unique individual; she had naturally purple hair (Percy was not sure if the carpets matched the drapes. He hadn't asked, and he didn't intend to!), and had a unique ability that Percy would have envied at one point; she could not die. She was like every other demi-god with the enhanced strength, dyslexia and ADHD but, as her dad was the God of Death, he had given his daughter a special power to help her survive. Percy was still freaked out about it, none more so than the first time he had seen it in action.

_*Flashback*_

_Percy had just located Nico, who had hidden in a remote part of Greenland. Nico was shocked that Percy had been able to find him, but invited him to go to his house to catch up and listen to what Percy had to say. When they arrived, Percy was shocked to see a young woman, about Nico's age (17), who was inside the house, apparently waiting for him to return. When she saw him, she leapt out of her seat and rushed to him. _

"_Nico!" she shouted as she engulfed him in a hug. She pulled away and looked at Percy. "Who's your friend? He's quite cute" she said with a sultry tone to her voice. Percy immediately blushed and scooted closer to Nico. Nico, on the other hand, looked about ready to kill Percy. _

"_Um, I'm Percy. I am Nico's friend from America. And you are…?" Percy said hesitantly. _

"_Oh where are my manners? My name is Zebbie Rocko. I am a Daughter of Thanatos… well, that Nico said anyway. Oh crap, you are a demi-god, right?" Zebbie started freaking out. Percy tried to calm her down._

"_Zebbie! It's fine! I'm a Son of Poseidon… and she is not hearing me. Nico!" Percy yelled at his friend, who was still thinking murderous thoughts about his best friend. He snapped out of these and looked at Percy. _

"_What?"_

"_How do you calm her down?" Percy gestured frantically to Zebbie, who was still freaking out. Nico smirked, pleased that he could stake his claim on the girl he loved. He strutted over to Zebbie, grabbed hold of her waist, pulled her close to him, and kissed her directly on the mouth. Zebbie stopped flailing around and her hyperventilations turned to groans as they made out in the middle of the lounge room. Percy, standing uncomfortably by the entrance, blushed at the display, but thought that it was nothing that he and Artemis hadn't already done. Percy was pulled out his thoughts by a rather loud groan from Nico. Percy looked over and his face went from a nice pale red to the deepest red on the planet. Zebbie's hand was down Nico's pants, rubbing the bulge that was quite visible, while Nico's hand was up her shirt. It was clear that the two had forgotten that Percy was there. Percy cleared his throat several times, trying to get their attention, but they completely ignored him. Percy reached his limit when Zebbie started to kneel. "OI! I am still here!" Percy shouted. The other two, startled, jumped a mile, faces bright red. They scooted apart, and the silence was very awkward all around, until Nico cleared his throat. _

"_So…Percy, what did you come here to find me for? I can't believe that it was to catch up" he said. Percy nodded, his face returning to normal. _

"_I came to warn you about the impending threat to Earth. The Primordial deities, the Children of Chaos, are rising from a very long sleep, and they have their sights set on conquering Earth. We are gathering every demi-god on the planet, and they are being trained. I have already gotten the rest of the Seven. You are the last one. Do you know how hard it is to find someone that doesn't want to be found?" Percy asked. _

"_How did you find us, then? I was sure I had hidden myself and Zebbie, after I had found her, very well" Nico said. Percy nodded his head._

"_Indeed you did. But you can't hide from the most powerful person in Existence" Percy explained. Nico looked blank. Percy slapped himself._

"_Oh right, I haven't told you about my new position. Well, Chaos named me his heir and successor. I am now Lord Perseus, New Creator of the Universe" Percy said to his gobsmacked friend. Nico snapped out of his stupor far faster than anyone else Percy had told and he knelt down, dragging Zebbie with him. Percy started shaking his head. "Nonononono" he said. "I don't want any of that. The only time I will enforce my power and position is to defend myself or others. I am not like the gods, so I do not need people to bow to me" Percy said to the inquisitive looks from his friends. They rose and Percy smiled with relief. Nico then remembered the reason Percy was here, his face growing sombre. _

"_I will help anyway I can in the war. Zebbie?" he said, turning to his companion. Zebbie nodded her head vigorously. _

"_Of course I will help. Oh, Percy, there is something you need to know about me so you don't freak out when it happens. Nico, could you do the demonstration?" She asked. Percy watched, perplexed, as Nico drew his blade. His eyes widened when Nico slashed Zebbie across the chest. _

"_Nico, what did you do that for?!" Percy screamed at him. Nico just waved away his screams. _

"_Watch" was all he said. Percy watched, still shocked that his friend could do such a thing, as Zebbie died right in front of him. However, he was shaken out of his shock when she sat up. _

"_Zebbie?" Percy asked hesitantly. Zebbie looked over at Percy, who gasped. Her face was gaunt, looking like something out of a zombie movie. Nico calmly opened a flask and poured the contents over Zebbie. Percy recognised the golden dust of monsters, and was wondering why Nico would carry it when he got the shock of his life. Zebbie's skin was returning to normal, and she seemed to be waking from a deep sleep. Percy was shell-shocked by the time she was fully revived, and it took a whole bucket of freezing cold water dumped over his head to wake him up. _

_*End Flashback*_

Percy remembered the first time it had happened at Camp. The people who were around her screamed and started to run, but Percy told them to stay and watch. When the news had spread all over camp about Zebbie's unique ability, Percy gathered everyone together to tell them that they were going to carry a flask of monster dust with them at all times, just in case Zebbie died near them. Percy focussed on Nico, who was waiting for him impatiently.

"What is it Nico? We have a battle to fight" Percy said. Nico glared, but held his tongue. Yelling at Percy would get him nowhere, especially since he was as Thalia.

"Izzy and Jason are fighting. Not a little spat between lovers. I mean the full-out-attacking-each-other-with-sharp-weapons kind of fighting. We need you to separate them" Nico explained at Percy's sceptical look. Percy sighed, but motioned for Nico to lead on.

'_What on Earth happened now?' _Percy wondered. He knew the Daughter of Apollo was volatile, as did her boyfriend, Jason. (**A/N: Not the Jason from the Prophecy of Seven)** But it seemed that these two had spats every day, generally about something stupid. Percy usually let them have it out, because he knew Izzy would always win. Percy sighed as he heard the distant sound of metal clashing and loud voices yelling, and he motioned for Nico to move faster. Nico obliged, and soon the pair arrived at the circle of demi-gods that had surrounded the pair, eager to watch the fight. Percy cleared his throat and the demi-gods closest to him, turned their heads towards the sound, paled and fled. Their neighbours looked to see what the big problem was, saw Percy, and fled as well. The pattern continued until it was just Izzy, Jason and some girl that Percy recognised as Izzy's half-sister that was left. He could clearly make out the words the two were shouting at each other, now that he was closer.

"YOU TWO-TIMING ASSHOLE! DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULDN'T FIND OUT?! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR STRINGING ME ALONG!" Izzy shouted at Jason, all the while attacking him with vicious blows. Despite the fact that she was a Daughter of Apollo, she was pretty good with a sword. Jason, on the other hand, who was a Child of Ares, was only able to defend himself, with both his words and his sword.

"I didn't think you would find out!" he shouted. Not really the best defence, Percy thought. That seemed to enrage Izzy more, and her blows increased in strength. Percy decided it was time to intervene.

"Izzy! Calm down and tell me what happened!" Percy shouted. Izzy turned at the sound of his voice, and her face changed from anger to hurt, but changed back so quickly only Percy saw it.

"No! He must die for humiliating me!" she screamed. Percy sighed. He had hoped it wouldn't have to come to this. He summoned his power and threw it at Izzy, who collapsed into unconsciousness. Jason turned to thank Percy, but was met with the flaming eye sockets of Percy. Jason paled as Percy spoke.

"Don't. I didn't do it for you. We have a war to fight, and we need all available warriors. Having you injured now would only be an inconvenience. Go to your brothers and sisters. But be warned; if you survive today, you will have to face her again" Percy said, pointing to Izzy, "and, next time, I won't stop her". Jason just nodded and raced off to join his siblings in the warm up to battle. Percy revived Izzy and stepped out of her swinging range, which turned out to be the best decision because, as soon as she was able, Izzy swung her sword in a wide arc around her. When it didn't connect with anything, she got up and glared daggers at Percy.

"Why did you stop me from beating the shit out of that cheating asshole? I would have grinded his bones into dust before heading down to the Underworld to make his Eternity punishment as well" she growled.

"And that is precisely why I did what I did. We need every demi-god, including him. I have already told him what would happen if he survives today, so don't be disappointed" Percy told her. She glared at him for a minute more before dropping the façade and allowing her pain to show.

"If you weren't my friend, I would kill you for getting in my way" Izzy said in a defeated voice.

"Also if he wasn't Chaos" Nico piped in. Izzy glared at him, and he held his hands up in surrender. "Just saying" he mumbled.

"Well don't" Percy said. "We have a battle to fight, so go get ready. I'll meet you on the battlefield". Nico and Izzy nodded and then raced off in separate directions to gather their weapons and armour. Percy, for his part, concentrated on his armour and made it materialise on his body. However, it was not his ordinary armour. It was a combination of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Chaotic Silver and Olympian Metal. In his hand was his ever present sword, Anaklusmos, whose blade gleamed in the early morning sun. Percy nodded, satisfied. "Time to go kick some elderly butt".

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Percy headed towards the scouts' tower, to confer the location of the army. On his way, he was intercepted by a message from Athena.

"What is it Athena?" he asked, irritated by her interruption.

"Sorry, but our scouts have shown that the enemy is Chronus, Primordial of Time, and one of the most powerful of the Primordials" she reported.

"Yes thank you. I know exactly how powerful a master of time is. I fought Kronos, remember? But his power will pale in comparison to the original Master of Time" Percy mumbled the last part to himself, but Athena still heard.

"Are you going to call in Lord Chaos?" she asked. Percy shook his head.

"No. I will wait to ask for his help. However, if he comes of his own accord, I will not complain". Athena nodded and her attention was drawn to something on the map in front of her. Percy took the opportunity to swipe his hand through the Iris message. Honesty, she may be the smartest Olympian, but she gave Percy a headache with her know-it-all attitude. Did she honestly think that he wouldn't know everything possible about his enemies? _'Well, I am a Son of Poseidon. I guess she thought that I would be stupid enough to underestimate my enemy'_. Percy snapped out of his thoughts as another Iris message appeared. Only, this time, it was from Artemis.

"Percy, where are you? The army is mustered and waiting for its commander, who is nowhere to be found!" she yelled. Percy winced at the volume of her voice.

"Sorry, I got a little side-tracked. Had to break up a fight. I'll be there in a second" he responded. He swiped his hand through the message before she could make a reply. _'I am so going to pay for that later' _he thought. Percy, still wrapped up in his gloomy thoughts, vanished in a flash of light, and reappeared at the head of the army. He looked out over the army, and noted that everyone was ready for battle. Some wore expressions of fear, others trepidation, but the overall atmosphere was one of excitement. Percy cleared his throat and waited for all eyes to be on him, all 1.5 million pairs.

"Today, we ride out to meet the toughest battle of our lives, against forces far older and far more powerful than ourselves. But will we give up? No. We are demi-gods, heroes, and WE WILL DEFEND THIS EARTH WITH OUR VERY LIVES!" he roared to the approval of the crowed. "LET'S SHOW THEM WHY THEY SHOULD FEAR US! LET'S MAKE THEM REGRET ATTACKING EARTH!" His piece said, Percy unsheathed Anaklusmos and rushed towards the approaching army, the Earth Army following right behind him. Immediately, they felt the effects of coming into contact with the Master of Time. It felt like they were moving through syrup. Really thick syrup. Percy called upon his powers to reverse the time field, but found it very difficult.

'_Perseus, let me help you' _Chaos said in Percy's mind. Immediately, Percy broke through the resistance and the time field collapsed, allowing the Earthen Army to proceed. When they started moving normally again, Chronus' army took their cue to started advancing. Percy looked at the army, completely blown away by the bizarre forms of life he saw that comprised it. There were creatures that looked human, but had too many heads or limbs. There were creatures that looked like ordinary animals, but upon closer inspection showed abnormalities. Percy picked out a few monsters in the crowd as well. The main this that everyone noticed, however, was that everything in the army was completely silent. They moved without a sound. Percy hit the first line of their defence and immediately started hacking and slashing, effortlessly dodging the enemy's attacks. Right behind him was his army, which worked together effortlessly to take out the enemy. Above, the gods attacked from their chariots; Poseidon was using his Trident to blast water down, his children controlling it along with him; Artemis and Apollo were shooting arrows at a lightning pace; Demeter, Persephone and Dionysus were making flowers, wheat and grapevines grow and ensnare the enemy. It was almost too easy. That was when everything went to hell.

"PERSEUS! DID YOU REALLY THINK IT WOULD BE THAT EASY TO DEFEAT ME? YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING YET!" Chronus' voice echoed across the battlefield. Immediately, his forces seemed to double in size. The Earth Army was immediately swamped by their vast numbers. Percy could hear the dying screams of some unlucky half-bloods. His hands clenched into fists. "THIS IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO EVERY ONE OF YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDS!" Percy turned to find the source of the voice, but stopped dead when he saw Jason being held up in the air by an ancient-looking man.

"Chronus…" Percy growled. Chronus smirked.

"Indeed. Now, watch what happens to those who defy us". Chronus put up a time field around Jason, and then spoke in an ancient language. Percy recognised it only by the memories of Chaos. His eyes widened as he realised the intent behind the spell.

"NO!" he shouted, but he was too late. Percy watched as Jason was slowly disintegrated, his flesh melting of his bones. The worst part was, he was still alive for the process and, as such, could feel ever bit of the pain. It was prolonged due to the time field, but the spell was designed as a torture spell, and it melted the person very slowly, starting with the extremities. He heard laughing, and was shocked by Izzy, who was watching her ex die painfully while laughing her ass off. Percy knew it was a defence mechanism, and that she would break down later, but right now, he needed her to focus. "Izzy! Stop laughing and get back to fighting!" she flipped him the bird, but complied with his order, jumping back into the fray with a roar.

"PERSEUS! COME AND GET ME!" Chronus taunted. Percy returned his attention to Chronus, only to see the last of Jason dissolve with a last silent scream. Percy, while he didn't like him, pitied the poor Son of Ares. Percy pushed the thought out of his head and focussed on Chronus. He made his way over to the manically laughing Master of Time, killing everything that got in his path. When he reached Chronus, Percy leapt at him, pulling him to the ground and teleported them away from everyone. Percy leapt of Chronus and brandished Anaklusmos at him. Chronus got up and summoned his weapon. Percy was surprised to see it was his staff that he was often depicted with.

"You are going to fight me with a piece of wood?" Percy asked, sceptical. Sure, it was a Primordial's Symbol, but it was still just a piece of wood. Chronus just laughed.

"This is no ordinary piece of wood, boy. And it will be your death!" Chronus yelled as he rushed at Percy.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

**Alright, there we go. The end of chapter 10. So, did you like it? Hate it? Have an idea that you want in the story? Leave a review and you may get your wish. **

**Until next time,  
Fawkes**


	11. Love

**Hey everyone! *Hides behind Percy* Sorry that I haven't written in a while, especially since I was on holidays, but I was busy! :'( So, to make it up to you, the first bit of smut is introduced! It's only a small lime, but it should keep you going right? Please keep in mind that that was the first piece of smut I have ever written, so tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome. **

**Also, please go to my page and vote on my poll. I will close it on Friday 25****th**** October at 5pm AEST (Australian Eastern Standard Time). So hurry and get your votes in!**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Ssj4mars- Close, but no. Sorry!  
aesir21- I know, right? I wish I had her ability.  
Nightshade Malachai- Thank you so much! That is the best review I have ever gotten! I am so flattered!  
CynderLover- Of course you do. BTW, sorry but you aren't in this chapter. I don't know how to work you in! Don't hit me *Gets on knees and begs* PLEASE!**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. And you guys are amazing! 148 reviews, 226 follows and 177 favourites. And 31,361 views! YAY!**

**No, on with the story!**

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Percy blocked the strike that Chronus aimed at his chest, grunting at the force the seemingly old man was able to out into the blow. Without missing a beat, Percy retaliated, swinging Anaklusmos at Chronus, who teleported away from the young Creator.

"Ha! You are too slow, Jackson! You would think that time is working against you!" Chronus taunted the exhausted man. Percy glared tiredly at the Primordial, aware of the fact that their battle was tiring him, while Chronus was as energetic as before the battle started. He was depleting his supply of Chaos power, trying to combat the time powers of Chronus. While they battled, the war raged around them, soldiers on both sides screaming as the steel of swords, arrows and axes bit into their bodies. The Creations of the Primordials, as it turned out, were able to make sounds, but none of them could be classified as even remotely close to human, or animal.

"How are you still able to stand, let alone battle? You are ancient!" Percy asked Chronus, who smirked superiorly.

"We Primordials have ways Jackson. But since you are going to die anyway, I may as well tell you, just to see your face. We have been combining our energies for the last 4 years. We knew that Father would give his power to some Champion and we would never be able to win against such a powerful opponent. What you see know is the combined might of 11 Primordials! Enough power to wipe out several solar systems and Chaos! You have no hope Jackson!" Chronus said, laughing manically. Percy swore at the revelation, wondering if what Chronus said was really true. Was this the first and last battle of the war?

'_No', _Percy thought. '_This is not it!' _Through sheer strength of will, Percy pulled himself up and into a ready stance. Chronus, who had been watching the struggle the young Primordial was having, smirked victoriously.

"Very valiant of you Jackson. I promise that your little friends won't be harmed too much when we rule over the Earth. But you won't be around to witness that glorious moment. DIE NOW WORM!" he yelled before swinging his staff at Percy. Percy watched as the weapon made its way toward him with deadly power and accuracy, with mounting horror, sure his life was at an end. Strangely, he was completely fine with dying. His last thought was that he hoped Artemis was okay. Right before the staff made contact, however, it met with an incredible amount of air resistance. Chronus grunted as the kinetic energy form his swing was transferred back up his arm, and he growled when the increased for he put into the attack was also stopped.

"Wha…?" Percy was stunned. What happened? His question was answered when a bright flash of light appeared in front of him, and out stepped Chaos. Chronus paled, well aware of the power that was now against him. He could sense that his Father was weakened, but that he still held more than enough power to destroy the energy link he had with his brothers and sisters. Chaos turned and looked at Percy, who was still confused.

"Hey Percy! How's it going?" Chaos asked, acting like they weren't in the middle of a very important battle. His blasé attitude is what shocked Percy out of his stupor.

"HEY! HEY!? THAT IS ALL YOU CAN SAY!? I WAS ABOUT TO GET MY ASS HANDED TO ME AND NOT TO MENTION THAT WE ARE STILL IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE!" Percy completely lost it, screaming his anger and fear at his father. Chaos just took it with an amused smile on his lips, which served to infuriate Percy even further. While he was ranting at the grinning Chaos, Chronus had shaken off his shock and was creeping towards the two, silently hoping to kill his Father and therefore eliminate any chance that the power connection could be severed. What he didn't know, however, was that it wasn't actually Chaos he was seeing. It was just a projection. Percy was also fooled, but that was because Chaos knew he had to be in order to do what had to be done. Chronus reached the pair and grinned victoriously as he thrust his staff through his "father". Percy let out a shocked yell as "Chaos" suddenly had a 4-foot pole protruding through his chest. He watched in horror as what he thought was his father flicker, then fade into Oblivion, the face of his killer coming into focus. Percy saw the victorious smile of Chronus' face, who believed he had won, killing the only chance Percy and his friends had of defeating the Primordial threat. He saw red and felt a surge of energy run through him. He would kill the person who had killed his father, even if he himself died in the process. Chronus stopped smiling when he felt a surge of power come from the boy in front of him.

"What is going on? How do you have this much power?!" Chronus yelled, astounded at the sheer amount of power rolling off Percy. Percy, however, didn't hear him, so consumed with his grief that everything was blocked out but the need to KILL. KILL. KILL! In his grief, Percy didn't realise that he had tapped into the hidden reservoir of energy that he held. As a demi-god, he had a river of Poseidon's energy within him, which gave him his dominion over water and equestrian life. As an immortal, he had a river of immortal energy that flowed through him and every other immortal being alive. It gave him the basic abilities of an immortal; his immortality (obviously), as well as the ability of telepathy. As the heir of Chaos, he had an overflowing dam of Chaos energy that he could tap into to execute his wishes. But the most important energy that resided within him was the humanity from his mother, which gave him compassion, the ability to care and love others. It was only small amount, just a smidge, but it was more powerful than the other energies that ran through young Perseus. When he saw his father "die" that latent human power awoke and unleashed its full potential. It boosted his other energies one-hundred fold, giving the energy surge that Percy experienced.

"Well done my son" Chaos said from his position in his chambers on Olympus. Chaos turned his attention to his other son, his first-born and most powerful, Chronus. Chaos shook his head sadly. He hadn't wanted it to come to this, but it had, and Chaos was going to teach his children a lesson he should have taught them long ago. He focussed on the energy link he felt between his children, and began to attack it. It put up some resistance, but it inevitably fell to the might of The First Being.

When Chronus felt the link snap and his power drain away, he felt the terror he had inflicted upon thousands of people that day. Percy too felt the Primordial weaken, and smirked victoriously, much like Chronus had been doing throughout their fight. Chronus realised that he was going to die, and let out a barrage of last-attempt time energy balls. Percy just stood still and looked impassive as each on hit him, absorbing into his body and adding to his own power reserve. Chronus paled further, a feat Percy hadn't thought possible, as he was already white as a sheet that had been bleached.

"Your time here is at an end, Chronus. You have lost this battle, just as your brethren will lost the next battles, and the war as well. Enjoy re-education" Percy said, in a voice that had many rolled into one. Chronus was too scared to comprehend what Percy meant by "re-education". The only thought racing through his head was _'oh crap I'm dead'._ Percy lifted his sword up into the air, and it glistened with blood in the late afternoon sun. Anaklusmos swung down in a deadly arc, guided by Percy, and made a sickening thud as it made contact with the neck of Chronus. The crunch of bone could be heard as the blade continued on its path, unhindered by the solid matter it was hacking into. The inner spirit and magic of the blade relished in the feel of blood on it, as well as the feel of breaking bone and sinew. Chronus' head rolled away from his body, his face an expression of horror etched into it, as his spirit was summoned back to the Palace of Chaos, deep in the oldest parts of space. Chaos watched his son a little longer, not in a hurry to detain Chronus' spirit has it had been sent directly to the strongest holding cell in the Palace, designed to hold Chaos himself. Percy looked around as the Primordials' body dissolved, not even leaving a pile of golden dust as most immortals do when they die. It just vanished, Percy not knowing where. All that was left was Chronus' staff, his weapon and Symbol of Power. Percy looked around and saw that the entire battlefield was frozen in time. He panicked, and tried to restart time. It didn't work.

"You can't do that Percy. Time has stopped because it no longer has a master to shepherd it". Chaos' voice came from everywhere at once, leaving Percy dizzy as he spun around, trying to find his father. Chaos chuckled and stepped out of a portal in front of Percy, who had a quizzical expression on his face.

"What do you mean? Time will be like this until Chronus takes back his domain?" Percy asked. Chaos shook his head.

"He will not get that back for quite some time. Until he is ready, Time needs somebody of strong spirit and mind to control it. Someone like you, Percy" he said. Percy just shook his head.

"I already have power over Time, because of you. Taking Chronus' place would be pointless. It also is a full-time job, and I am already your heir. No, we need someone else".

"Who do you suggest then Percy?" Chaos asked. Percy just shook his head again.

"I'm not sure. Until I decide, can you take over the position?" Percy asked. Chaos shook his head as well. "Very well" Percy grumbled. He raised his head, and picked up the Staff of Time. "I, Perseus Jackson, Heir of Chaos, accept the mantle of Lord of Time temporarily, until such time as I find someone fit to take the role for good". Golden light engulfed Percy, and he felt the river of Time begin to flow again. When the light faded, Percy looked out over the battlefield again, pleased when he saw that time had restarted. However, he was unhappy that the Creations of the Primordials still fought. He turned to Chaos. "May I interfere?" he asked.

"Indeed you may" Chaos said. Percy smiled at the fact that he was allowed to help his friends, and raced off to jump into the fray. "Percy!" Chaos shouted at his retreating back. "You can use you powers to wipe out the enemy now. It will not leave you immobile for days. Also, we need to talk!" Chaos told Percy, and shouted the last part at his retreating back. Chaos smiled and then flashed away to his Palace, to begin retraining his son for the role as Lord of Time.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Izzy swung her sword through another one of those hideous creatures, smiling in satisfaction when she heard its body hit the ground just before its head did. She took a break from killing, aware that she was alone within a ring of dead Chaos Creations. She took her time observing the battlefield, in particular the Veterans of the last 2 wars and her new friends. She saw the Hunters of Artemis, led by Thalia, firing arrows into enemy lines, wiping out scores of them. She saw that Thalia, Phoebe, Bek and Larissa were having a competition, to see who could wipe out the highest number of enemies with just their bows. From the look of things, Thalia and Phoebe were tying, with Bek and Larissa close behind. Izzy just shook her head and turned to survey the rest of the demi-gods. She saw Nico and Zebbie back-to-back, working together as a perfectly synchronised team.

Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel were in a group, working with the fluidity that came from knowing everything about each other. Izzy watched as Jason called down lightning to strike the creatures, as Piper defended him from any close-range attacks with Katoptris. Hazel and Leo were working together as well, Leo trowing fireballs while Hazel summoned the riches of the Earth to impede the enemies' movement. But, to Izzy, Frank was the most interesting to watch. He switched his form from Dragon to Elephant to Grizzly Bear within heartbeats, wiping out as many enemies as the others combined. A scream shook her out of her observing. She looked around wildly, trying to pinpoint the orientation of it. What she saw would chill her forever. She saw her ex-boyfriend, Jason, being slowly disintegrated. Her world shattered. She could only watch in horror as he died. While she broke up with him, she still loved him, and watching him die was too much. Her sadistic side took over to mask the pain, and she started to laugh. She saw Percy looking at her with a disappointed expression on his face, but she didn't care. Her heart was breaking, and she could do nothing to stop it. She threw herself back into the battle, determined to forget about Jason's death.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

When the barrier around Percy and Chronus fell, the Gods who were in their Chariots above the battlefield looked over to see who was victorious. When they saw Percy, they cheered with joy, and sent the message to Athena via Iris message. When Athena heard the news, she immediately had Iris send a message that broadcast to everyone on the battlefield.

"ARMY OF EARTH, CHRONUS HAS FALLEN! PERSEUS IS VICTORIOUS! WIPE OUT THE REMAINING ENEMY AND RETURN TO BASE CAMP!" she told everyone. A cheer rang throughout the battlefield as they heard the news. The enemy, who had also heard, expressed nothing and continued to fight, without the command of Chronus. The Earth Army attacked back, their spirits lifted by the defeat of one of the strongest Primordials. Just as they began to finally gain the upper hand, Percy summoned a barrier between his army and that of the enemy. Many demi-gods were confused and disappointed by this, and voiced their upset to Percy. He ignored it and addressed them.

"DEMI-GODS! RETURN TO CAMP. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT WILL KILL YOU IF YOU ARE TOO CLOSE. RETREAT BACK TO BASE CAMP NOW!" he commanded them. Manu grumbled under their breath, but compiled with his order. The gods, confused by his order, helped their army return to camp by teleporting large groups and then returning to the battlefield. When the last demi-god had been returned to camp, Percy looked at the gods. "You all need to leave as well. This could kill you as well, and I don't want to waste any energy hurrying the reformation of any of you if you do" he told them. They were all displeased, but complied. Well, most of them did. Zeus, Poseidon and Artemis stayed to argue with him.

"You have no authority of me boy!" Zeus thundered, forgetting that his position as a god was precarious already. Percy had returned both Zeus' and Apollo's powers, but only for the duration of the battle. They would be removed afterwards, and the Olympian Council would decide on whether or not they could return to the status of God. Percy glared at him, and Zeus remembered what Percy was now capable of, and paled. "Sorry. I'll do as you ask" Zeus said, and flashed away.

"Percy, we will not leave you alone with these monsters!" both Poseidon and Artemis said. Percy looked at them with concern and love in his eyes, but also stubbornness.

"You must" he said. "I am unleashing Chaos power, and that is more powerful than your essences. It could burn you up like a mortal would upon looking at your divine forms". Both Poseidon and Artemis looked alarmed at that revelation, but continued to be stubborn. "Very well. You leave me with no choice" Percy sighed. He called to their powers as gods, and dampened them, rendering them useless for a short time. Both Poseidon and Artemis looked shocked and angry, but were powerless to stop themselves being teleported back to the command centre.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THAT!" Artemis screamed, her worry for her love increasing exponentially. Yes, she loved Percy. She could admit it. She had looked over her interactions with the young man, and had realised when she had fallen for him. It was when he willingly took the weight of the sky from her. A mere demi-god held up the sky, without being crushed! She also realised that she respected him because of what he did for Zoë after she was killed by her father. Tears filled her eyes as she came out of her thoughts by a touch on her arm. She looked over at her uncle Poseidon, who just looked at her understandingly. She let the tears fall as her worry grew.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Percy's face was grim as he flashed his father and girlfriend back to the command centre. Guilt flooded him as he dampened their powers, but he knew that it was for the best. He hardened his face and looked out over the enemy. They were gathered at the edge of the barrier, banging on it, attempting to break through. Percy smiled grimly. They would not survive this next attack. Percy lowered the barrier and raised another behind him, shielding everyone from the Chaos energy surge. He closed his eyes and gathered every bit of available power. As it grew, Percy began to glow with a white light. The Creations of Chaos didn't slow or falter in their advance. They had no fear, only lust for battle and blood. Percy continued to glow with power, and was watched by the entire Army of Earth via Iris message. Iris and her children had combined powers and projected the view of the battlefield all over camp. They watched in horror as the enemy closed in on Percy, and he did nothing to stop it. As the creatures reached Percy, his eyes snapped open and he let loose with the power (Think Vegeta when he tried to destroy Majiin Buu). The closest monsters were obliterated instantly, not even having time to see what was happening. The power spread outwards, and bounced off the barrier Percy had erected, flung back at the Chaos creatures. The ones at the back screeched as they saw the power coming, but continued to advance to their deaths. When the last of the army was eradicated, Percy retracted his power, and watched as it rushed towards him. Those at camp didn't know that he had ordered it to return to him, and thought that the power was going to destroy him.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Artemis and Poseidon. They watched as it slammed into Percy and was absorbed into his body. They were standing still as statues, their shock so much that they didn't even register that Percy had disappeared from the mist and reappeared in front of them. What snapped them out of their shock was Percy's concerned voice filtering into their shocked minds.

"… ey okay? What happened to them ?"

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" The scream caused Percy and everyone else to leap about a foot into the air in fear. Artemis had come out of her shock and anger raced through her. "HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING SO DANGEROUS! DON'T YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?!" she yelled at him. Percy looked ashamed that he had scared her so much.

"Look Artemis, I'm sorry but I had to do it!" Percy defended himself. Evidently, not well enough. Poseidon snapped out of his shock, and he too was furious with Percy.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL YOUR MOTHER ABOUT THIS!" he thundered. Percy paled. He was dead.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"…COULD YOU DO THIS PERCY! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Percy rolled his eyes, but made sure his mother couldn't see. He was getting sick and tired of being yelled at. He tried to placate his mother, father and girlfriend, who had all teamed up to yell at him.

"Um guys please! Who else could have done it? No-one else has the power I have at my disposal" Percy reasoned. Immediately, Sally's eyes softened, as did her tone.

"Oh I know baby, I know. But why does it always have to be you?" she wailed, grabbing hold of Percy and hugging him tight. Percy, surprised by the move, chocked as his air supply was cut off. He flailed and tried to loosen the grip, but to no avail. His eyes begged his father and girlfriend to get her off, and they took pity on him. They summoned Somnus and had him put Sally to sleep. Percy was grateful for the powers of Somnus, and thanked him for his services. Somnus nodded tiredly and went back to bed. Percy woke his mother up with some Chaos power, but kept well away, fearing a repeat of the Hug of Death. Before she could attack him, Percy cut across her.

"We have to go Mum, but we will be back soon". With that, he grabbed Artemis and flashed away. They reappeared on the beach of Camp Half-Blood, where they had shared their first kiss. Percy turned to Artemis and was surprised when she covered his mouth with hers, shutting him up. Percy melted into the kiss. He opened his mouth and let his tongue slide out to skim across her lips. Artemis sighed and opened her mouth as well, letting their tongues meet and duel for dominance. They broke apart to gulp down air, and rested their foreheads together.

"Percy" Artemis whispered. Percy looked at her. "I was so scared when you sent me back to camp. I don't want to leave this world without having experienced the pleasures of the body at least once. Please, take my virginity". Percy was floored. Artemis, who was chewing her lip in anticipation. When he didn't answer, she mistook his silence for rejection and withdrew from him, tears filling her eyes. Percy, when he saw these, tears, was shocked into action.

"No! Don't leave. Artemis, look at me" he begged. Artemis looked up at his eyes, and was shocked to see them swimming with tears as well. "I will take your virginity, but not right now. Not until you are ready. I don't want it to be on a beach. I want to romance you first, then we will make love in a bed, like you deserve". Artemis felt her love grow even stronger for the man in front of her. She knew she wasn't ready, and she was glad that Percy had recognised that as well.

"I love you, Percy Jackson" Artemis said. Percy's eyes widened before he smiled.

"And I love you Phoebe Artemis" he said back. Her eyes widened in shock before a mischievous smile crossed her face.

"You know, you said that you wouldn't take my virginity, but that doesn't mean we can't do something else" she whispered in Percy's ear. Percy gained an immediate hard-on at the sultriness of her tone.

"What… What did you have in mind?" Percy rasped, his throat suddenly dry. Artemis chuckled and reached down to caress the bulge that had grown in his pants. Percy groaned at the feel of her small, delicate hand caressing his bulge. "A..Art..Artemis" Percy stuttered . She smirked and bit back her own groan, feeling her arousal spike at Percy's. Percy's hand shot out and grabbed one of her breasts, and started squeezing it, particularly the sensitive nipple, drawing the groan that Artemis had tried to hide. Both of them raced towards completion, their excitement mounting with each passing second. Percy reached the peak first, shouting his completion and soiling his pants. Feeling the spreading wet patch under her hand, and hearing Percy's pleasure, drove Artemis over the edge, and she had her first ever orgasm. It ripped through her body, millennia of chastity catching up with her in a heartbeat.

After coming down from their high, both Percy and Artemis collapsed, Artemis landing on Percy's stomach. They gasped for their breath, clutching to each other with no intention of letting go. After they regained the ability to speak, Percy was the first to do so.

"Wow" he whispered. Artemis just nodded her head, still shocked by her actions. Percy wondered if she regretted it, but his fears were set to rest when she spoke a moment later.

"Don't go beating yourself up about what just happened Percy. I don't regret a minute of it" she said, as though she could read his mind. Percy looked down at her, at the exact some time she looked up at him, and they shared one last sweet kiss before drifting off to sleep. Neither noticed that presence that seemed to surround them. It gave a short, but evil laugh, and vanished, leaving the two lovers alone.

'_Soon. Soon we will be able to tear apart Perseus Jackson and, with him, Olympus'_ the man thought as he returned to his brethren.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

**So what did you think? Leave a review and let me know! Also, PM or review if you have a character, plot line or death of a character in mind. And, if anyone can guess who the person was spying on Percy and Artemis, you win a prize! **

**Until next time,  
Fawkes**


End file.
